The Polite Sniper
by AgentBSmith
Summary: A teenager from England arrived in America just in time... for the apocalypse, he's a got an unhealthy interest in weaponry but is an alright guy, he meets the group in the valley during the first season, but how will the story change with the new addition? Rated T for swearing and violence, SI story and I hope you enjoy. I appreciate reviews, preferably for each chapter.
1. Chapter 1: BOOM

**A/N: Greetings, welcome to my first fic, hopefully you shall find it adequate, I will say several things here that I shall not repeat again.  
1. I do not own The Walking Dead, I am merely using it to further my writing skills and allow people to (hopefully) enjoy my creation in this universe. All copyright goes to the respective owners.  
2. Any reference I make to songs are not mine, merely mentions of songs that I know on the piano, I do not own any content from these songs in any way, shape or form.  
3. This fic is a self-insert, I try not to stray into Mary-Suedom, all parts described are either actual abilities, knowledge or research.  
4. (This is purely optional): I would greatly appreciate reviews, they mean a lot to me, any review is welcome but I prefer constructive criticism, flaming for flaming sake will probably be ignored.  
5. I update when I can, I'm not a machine, I work on them when I can, so don't expect one chap a day or similar.  
6. This story is rated 'T' but has descriptive scenes of battle and swearing, you have been warned.  
And lastly 7. ENJOY.**

And so it begins...

The quiet sound of nature filled the air, flies buzzed, crickets chirped and Woodland creatures squeaked. But it was an infinitely better sound than the moans and groans of the deceased corpses wandering the state of Georgia.

It was a hot day, even for Atlanta this was just _HOT_, it was like a furnace in Hell, the heat beat down ferociously onto the survivors holed up on the hilltop in the Atlanta gorge, but still they continued as normal; cooking, cleaning, washing and just plain surviving.

"Damn, why does it get so hot during July?" Asked T-Dog to no one in particular.

"Welcome to Georgia" joked Glenn

"Y'all aint had a summer down south, gits so hot y'all be so red y'all would be like tiny raw pork sausages" quipped Daryl "Now, hurry up Sheriff, my brother aint saving himself."

Rick walked out of the tent in his signature uniform and hat with his Python strapped to his belt and a knife attached to the other side of the buckle, he hated he was going so soon after finding his family, but he had an obligation to help Daryl, out of will to keep his humanity if nothing else.

"Fine, let's get goi—"

He never got to finish his sentence when a deafening BOOM sounded in the distance, the sound was so loud it was like someone had dropped a nuclear bomb of decibels next to them, the air seemed to pulsate with tremors from a shockwave as the air was rent in two by the sound.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell was that?!" Rick yelled up to Dale on the RV scanning the valley for the source.

The old man checked the area through his scope, the air vibrated again as another echoing, deafening _BOOM!_ filled the air.

"I see a lone person lying down on a rock about 600 meters away and he has what looks like a..." said Dale down to the group as he lowered his rifle.

"A what?" Asked Rick

"See for yourself" said Dale as he dropped his telescopic rifle into Rick's waiting hands, Rick looked through the scope and saw a black shape that was undoubtedly a person fire a large weapon into the valley below.

"Alright, we need to go and stop that person before he alerts every walker in Georgia; Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl with me, after we deal with this person then we go look for Merle." Said Rick as yet another _BOOM!_ rent the air, the group started panicking from the sound, worried it would draw the walkers to their hiding spot.

"What if he's hostile?" Asked Glenn as they started sprinting after the sheriff.

"Shoot to wound" said Rick as they moved to stop the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Ladies!

The small group kept to the tree line and moved towards the rock where the lone figure was lying prone shooting what appeared to be a portable cannon into the valley below. They were 30 meters away when the figure stopped, cocked his head and whirled around and pointed a suppressed pistol at them.

The stranger before them surprised them, he was just a kid, or more precisely, a teenager. his face held a look of total and utter intent.

The teenage boy had dark brown hair and eyes; he wore all black clothing: a T-shirt with jeans with a holster on his leg and a large duffel bag next to him containing God knew what, he wore gold colour glasses that he looked intently through at the surprised group.

"Morning ladies, what can I do for you?" asked the person.

"Holster your weapon please, so we can talk like civilized people?" Asked Rick, trying to defuse the standoff before it became bloody.

"Well OK, since you said please, but can you ask guy in the tank top to lower that damn crossbow?" He asked looking at the hick who had his weapon aimed at his head.

"OK, Daryl, lower it please". Said Rick

"Alright but can we hurry this shit up? Merle is in danger!" Said Daryl

At this the teenager perked up slightly.

"One of your group is in trouble, any chance can I help?"

At that Rick looked at him and sized him up; he was an average height, about 1 meter 8 but he had a bit of fat which was what Rick focused on.

"If you don't mind me asking... Do you do a lot of exercise?" asked Rick

"Bit of a personnel question to ask but as it happens no I do not, I rely on my marksmanship and guile to escape these freaks, but I can run 100 meters fairly fast and without too much exertion but if you think I am as fit as most athletes then nope, I was a bit of a lard arse back before this crap."

Ricks eyes narrowed slightly as he picked up the accent and "arse" instead of "ass"

"You are not from around here, are you?" asked Rick

He laughed slightly "How perceptive of you, no I am from across the pond, from England" he added to the confused Daryl.

"I see" said Rick with his hand hovering over his Python "Well we need all the hands we can get, but what makes us think we can trust you?"

The teenager pressed a button on the side of his pistol and the magazine dropped from the handgun, he pulled the eject slide back and took the bullet out, he clipped it back into the magazine and dropped the pistol and mag down by his duffel bag, he moved away, hands up away from it, all the while staring at the leader of the group.

"That prove it?" Asked the teen

"Proves your too trusting" said Daryl as he raised his crossbow again.

The teen narrowed his eyes at him and stared him down.

"Try me" said the teen as the two stared daggers at each other.

"Enough Daryl" said Rick after a moment

"Hmm, you got balls kid" said Daryl as he lowered his weapon

"Welcome to the group then. But I have to ask if we can leave your cannon? That rifle is too damn loud, we don't want to attract every walker in the state to our camp" said Rick as he defused the situation.

"Cannon" the teen laughed hard "You don't know your guns do you? This, my friends is the Barrett M82 50. Cal Anti Material rifle, this thing can kill a guy inside a tank. Bit I see your point, plus; the thing weighs a tonne, it's dead weight"

Daryl whistled

"Also I have to say you lucked out with me!" he said to the clearly excited hick as he smiled at the group

"Why is that?" Asked T-Dog

The teenager strode over to the duffel bag and opened it, inside was a treasure trove of guns, ammo and sharp, pointy and deadly melee weapons.

This time everyone laughed at their good fortune, this would defend the group for sure.

"How many can I keep, and what do I share?" Asked the teenager.

"One melee, one pistol: suppressed if possible and a normal gun." Said Rick "the rest stay with the group, but you can pick and choose as long as you stick by that rule"

"Deal" said the teenager. He immediately picked up a katana, a suppressed M9 and a L96 with a 12x optic sight with an ACOG as back-up "You never know when CQC may occur" said the teenager as he pocketed the sight, a bipod and a suppressor and ammo for the lot.

"Glenn you and- um, sorry; what is your name?" Asked Rick

"My name is Ben, what are yours?" Asked Ben

"Mine is Rick, that is Daryl with the crossbow, Glenn in the baseball cap, and last but not least T-Dog" Said Rick pointing to each member "Now can you and Glenn take your stuff and take it and put it in the RV?"

"Of course" said Ben offering a handshake to each individual, to Glenn he said "C'mon mate, let's meet the rest of your group, it will be nice to meet some friendly faces for a change."

"Well" said Rick to Daryl as Ben and Glenn departed "It could have gone a lot worse"

"Kid seems like a kiss-ass but he knows his weapons which might come in handy" said Daryl

"Yeah, but it is nice to meet people with good manners, also the kid was right though" said Rick

"About what?" Asked Daryl

"We sure lucked out with him" said Rick smiled a little as they caught up with Ben and Glenn.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Beating

The group of five walked into camp carrying the duffel bag into the camp's boundaries which everyone gathered to see the new arrival.

_Seems like a good bunch of people_ thought Ben as he surveyed them all, they seemed decent enough, no signs of dissent or suspicious looks from them as he walked into the clearing.

"Who is this?" Asked a brown haired woman to Rick

"Everyone, this is Ben, he's from England and he is here to help."

"Hello everyone, I am pleased to meet you all" said Ben to the crowd

"Ooooh a well mannered young man" said a young blonde woman "I think you will fit in quite well here Ben."

"Why thank you Ms, I will do my best to help out" said Ben politely.

"What a kiss-ass" said a male voice behind the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Asked Ben in an annoyed tone, he was polite because he could be, guess some people want to be gits because they could as well it seems...

The crowd parted until the Peletier family were shown and the culprit revealed. The man wore a grey shirt and trousers with a cigarette in his hand. His hair was a grey colour and his eyes were blue but held a strange look that Ben could not quite place, his body was quite pudgy but looked like he had been in a couple of fights. His wife was next to him in a cream colour top and blue trousers, she had the same colour hair as her husband but she looked much more fearful and kept glancing at her husband with a scolding look, or was it fearful? And his daughter was next to her, she had blond hair and blue eyes and had a blue top on with a rainbow in the top corner and light blue shorts and she too was looking at her father strangely, fidgeting and inching away and then it clicked with Ben as he had seen that same look before.

_This guy is an abuser_ thought Ben.

"So, my manners offend you? I am sorry but you are stuck with them, _sir_" said Ben, looking directly at this person, no this _thing,_ the last part he spoke condescendingly to the man.

"Ah please don't mind Ed, he get's confrontational with new people" said his wife, almost imploringly at Ben

"Shut up woman, I don't need no help to deal with this stuck up dickhead" snapped Ed which caused his wife to recoil as though she was stung.

Ben looked around and saw expressions of shock and anger but no fire to deal with it.

_Right then, up to me_ thought Ben. _Good way to show the group that I don't tolerate this kind of crap and we shouldn't, not even during the apocalypse._

"Oh please, with me you need a lot more help than you might realise, woman beater." Growled Ben

Ed's eyes narrowed to slits and ears perked up at the name of woman beater while the mother and daughter looked at each other almost knowingly before watching the exchange fearfully.

"What did you call me you arrogant prick?" Seethed Ed

"I called you a woman beater. Why? Because it is true, everyone else here may or may not have seen it but I did straight away, it's all over your body language and your families as well" said Ben

"What is this bullshit? You just turn up out of the blue; say a few fancy words and now you're insulting me?" Said Ed, taking a few threatening steps towards Ben, he looked towards the group for backup but they watched on, seeing no support he refocused his attention on the limey douche in front of him.

"Yes I am, look at your wife and daughter; the moment you insulted me they both looked at you fearfully, the mother automatically moved in front of your daughter to possibly protect her from whatever you are planning" The wife glanced uneasily at Ben as she realised she had indeed moved in front of her daughter.

"Also," Ben continued "your hands are balled into fists constantly, your eyes keep darting to your family to see what they are doing and I see bruises on your wife's arms that look recent so don't patronise me!" Yelled Ben, he knew his words struck true when the man's face went puce with rage as his veins throbbed and started moving towards him. Fast.

"Motherfucker, I will kill you!" Yelled Ed as he charged forward with fists raised.

_Time to go to work_ thought Ben as Ed went for a haymaker Ben moved right and kicked up and felt his foot connect with Ed's face which made him fall back.

"Not used to fighting someone who will fight back huh?" Said Ben mockingly

Ed got up angrily and went for a right hook but all he hit was air as Ben ducked the slow punch and jabbed him in the crotch which made Ed fall down like a sack of cement.

Ben made sure he was incapacitated, seeing the groaning lump of meat on the floor, writhing in agony, he then walked over to the mother and daughter and put a comforting arm on the pair.

"You don't have to worry about him again, OK?" Said Ben

The wife started nodding rapidly with tears streaming while the daughter hugged the mothers midriff looking fearfully at the fallen form of Ed.

Hearing a ruckus in the background Ben turned and saw Ed getting up and with a murderous look, made a dash for the guns in the duffel bag.

_Wrong move asswipe_ thought Ben as he unholstered his Beretta M9 and fired at Ed's leg, the 9mm bullet hit the man's calf which caused him to catapult over the bag. Ben advanced quickly and moved the weapons away from the groaning and cursing abuser.

"Can someone get the weapons and lock them in the RV please, and then he has no weapons to reach for?" Asked Ben calmly to the stunned crowd.

"How the hell did you learn to fight and shoot so good?" Asked Rick

"Fighting was self-taught, instinct and lot's of childhood fighting with friends" said Ben "but my shooting was learnt from clay pigeon shooting, target practice and my unhealthy obsession with weapons."

"I thought there were hardly any firearms in the U.K?" Said Rick

"There are not that many, there is the A.R.U: the Armed Response Unit of the police and people who have a licence can buy hunting weapons and shotguns and that is it, even farmer's mums have guns in the U.K nowadays." said Ben as he smirked at his reference

"Huh, alright let's get Carol and Sophia away from that _thing_ and into another tent." Said Rick

"What are we doing with this sack of meat?" Asked Ben prodding the groaning Ed with his shoe.

"We put him under guard in a small tent after Carol and Sophia gathers their things from the family tent." Said Rick

"Like Hell you will!" Grunted Ed "You will not separate me from my family!"

"You lost the right to have a family and call them family when you started abusing them!" said Ben angrily at the piece of trash at his feet

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Ed as he gently stood up, turned to face him then reached behind his back and suddenly stabbed forward with a knife now in his hand.

Ben was surprised but managed to barely move out of the way, he felt a slight tug on his arm but he moved left and tripped up Ed who landed hard on the dirt, shouting out as his leg rubbed against the dirt.

Ben moved behind him and kicked the knife out of his hand and got him in a chokehold.

"Any last words scum?" Asked Ben

"Go to Hell you English bastard!" screamed Ed as Ben knocked him out from asphyxiation.

"We need this git gone and soon" panted Ben but no one responded, they were all looking at Ben in fear.

"What, what's wrong?" Seeing their expressions he thought they hated him for his actions, but then a boy no older than 12 pointed at his arm.

Ben looked down and saw a large gash across his arm which was now bleeding profusely.

_Adrenaline must have dulled the pain reflex... damn it._

Ben saw it, looked up and calmly said "I need water with cup or beaker, bandages, antiseptic wash and preferably a chair."

Rick nodded and started ordering people to gather things. A stool was brought out under the RV's shadow and Ben sat down after a couple of people helped him in it, a minute later and all the items were gathered in an area around a small vat of water.

_Brace yourself Ben, this is going to hurt_ he thought as he dipped some water into a beaker and then let it wash onto his arm and gritted his teeth as the liquid flowed over the broken tissue, he rubbed the area around the wound clean apart from the ever-flowing blood and picked up a fallen branch and placed in his mouth.

"This is going to hurt, a lot" he explained to the people looking at him bemusedly.

He smeared the antiseptic over his wound and cried out as his pain reflex went through the roof. After carefully checking the wound for infection or dirt Ben carefully applied the bandages along his arm, the blood flow was stemmed, it still flowed but it would stop shortly, he grunted in pain a couple of times but on the whole it was a… bearable experience.

After checking the bandages were secured Ben spat out the branch which had almost snapped after the first reaction but had held fast throughout the ordeal.

"That was… not as painful as I thought it would be" sighed Ben as he relaxed into the chair, he grabbed a handle of his duffel bag and opened a side pocket, in it were paracetamol pain killers, he got a cup of water and popped the pills, swallowing them down with the water.

"I am so sorry for his behaviour, he wasn't always this bad" said the mother in a sad, bitter tone.

"I can believe that, was he a fan of drinking or drugs?" Ben asked her gently

"He- he did drink a bit after Sophia was born but he was not this violent to others" said the mother but now Ben knew her name was Carol thanks to Rick.

"I see, don't worry Carol, he will not hurt either of you again, I promise." Said Ben

She looked up at him and could see he meant every word.

"Thank you Ben" she said

"Don't mention it" said Ben with a smile. "Rick, can you introduce me to the rest of the camp?"

"Sure thing" said Rick grinning "Well you met Ed, Carol and Sophia Peletier, Over there by the RV the man in the floppy hat is called Dale he is the groups mechanic and general nice person, looks like he now has competition for the latter" he says smiling at Ben. "In the blue overalls and baseball cap is Jim the other mechanic, he is all right. Sat down on the roof is Shane, my best friend. Over there by the cars are the Morales family and Jacqui. T-Dog, Daryl and Glenn who you have met already are by the truck, near them is the sisters Andrea and the one who complimented you is called Amy".

She sees them looking and smiles at Ben who smiles back.

"And finally in there is my wife Lori and my son Carl" said Rick

"It is a nice group you have here, I am glad to be a part of it". Said Ben

"Welcome to the group, grab a bite and are you still up to help us find Merle, Daryl's brother?"

"You think this little scratch will keep me from helping out? Good luck with that?" Said Ben

"Right, meet us by the truck in ten minutes". Said Rick, walking away

"Will do" said Ben, he started walking around and having small chats with the various people who were in the group, he already had started to make friends it seems, everyone talked with a smile with him, most talked enthusiastically and asked questions by the dozens which he answered as best he could. He talked with Shane who struck him as a decent man but seemed rather distant to him, maybe because of his sudden arrival or his ability to read people but even so, Shane talked enthusiastically with Ben until Ben finished his meagre meal of beans from his duffel bag when he was called over by Daryl. Ben picked up his kit and as he walked called out to the group.

"Everyone, you are more than welcome to what is in the bag, guns go back in the bag to conserve ammo but you may keep the melee weapons you pick with one exception which is my katana but on the note of guns try to conserve ammo and feel free to target shoot but only under my or Shane's supervision" says Ben, nodding to Shane who waves thanks "Shane, I have a few targets and suppressors in the bag if anyone wants to practice shooting by the lake."

"Alright bud, thanks for your kindness, it's much appreciated!" Said Shane

"Stay safe everyone" said Ben as they got in the truck.

The group waved as the truck rolled out then they went to inspect the contents of the newcomer's bag.

"Damn, it's like Christmas has come early!" Enthused Shane, inside the bag were guns of every calibre and plenty of ammo to boot, the melee weapons were not as varied but were either very sharp or customized to be blunt and sharp, like the truncheon with a blade masking taped onto the end or a baseball bat with razor wire coiled around it, oddly, there was some toy swords in there as well, most of those were 'lightsabers' from Star Wars, the plastic blades were several colours, some lit up, but most were little plastic ones.

"I wonder why he has these?" Asked Shane

"There are notes in here" said Amy as she pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the scrawling handwriting "It's a list, guns, bats, blades and various others have been added and crossed off, hang on some have notes next to them; those toy lightsabers are "melee training" tools apparently."

The two children immediately bounded over at the sound of the word "toys" and stared in wonder at them.

"Can we take some?" asked Carl

"Toys only" said Lori

"Want me to teach him to shoot later Lori?" Asked Shane

Lori immediately denied such a thing which made Carl slightly sad but his spirits were lifted with the toys. He started chasing Shane with one, which caused the group to laugh at the kids antics, most people's thoughts were the same: _There may be hope for us yet._


	4. Chapter 4: Power of the Marksman

MEANWHILE

"I wonder if they found the toy lightsabers yet?" Muses Ben

"What? Toy lightsabers? Ones from Star Wars? Why do you have those?" Asked Rick, confused

"Random toys I had found or had before this mess" said Ben, "I kept some for practising my swordsmanship so I don't injure myself when trying complicated moves with my normal sword also when we get back I will give some to the kids."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Glenn

"A. because it might save them if they practise and actually get a blade if cornered, and B. it is a present 'cause I'm generous, also if I can do any good or help them regain any semblance of childhood, then I will" said Ben

Rick thought that was good logic, it would prepare the kids to hand to hand combat while it also was a way to release some energy plus, they were kids so they were drawn to toys anyway so that makes them happy as well. Rick smiled; this is going to be interesting with him.

"Hey guys, I need to grab that toolkit I left on the roof when I was last here can you help?" Asked T-Dog

"Sure" said Glenn

There was silence for the next minute until Ben thought of something.

"Hey Glenn" said Ben

"Yeah?" Asked Glenn

"Any good rooftops I can provide oversight above the guns, but I can also see the rooftop which Merle is on?" Asked Ben

"Yeah the building opposite has some good sight-lines on both, why?"

Ben picked up his L96, pulled a black tube from his jacket and attached the suppressor to his sniper rifle.

"Because it's time to show you the power of the marksman" said Ben, grinning, then a question struck him, "Hey Daryl?"

"Yep?" Asked Daryl

"Why do you use a crossbow?" Asked Ben curiously

"It is silent, it is effective, and it is a fine piece of weaponry" said Daryl

"Ah, but you have to reload after every shot, the reload takes too long and the strings are prone to snapping" said Ben

"Yeah but this string won't break for a while and it's only hard to reload if you are a pussy" said Daryl

"Oooooh snap" said T-Dog as the cabin was filled with laughter from the others.

"Better alive with pistol pussy than a dead with crossbow fool" retorted Ben

"Not bad" said Daryl "You actually put up a fight, instead of backing down like most people at the camp."

"Well, I am not going to take your insult and let it go, am I?" Said Ben

"Kids, calm down" laughed Rick "we're here"

They left the truck by an abandoned railway under an overpass, they moved through the outskirts before they snuck in through the abandoned back streets, the air was filled with the chorus of the dead and damned as they prowled the streets, looking for their next meal.

"Over there, down the alley is our building. Ben, yours is further down and hang a left then in the door on your right about 50 meters away" said Glenn

"OK thanks, see you upstairs" Said Ben "Oh hey I almost forgot, here" he passed Rick a walkie talkie, and then started moving stealthily down the alley.

Ben moved down the alley and peeked around the corner to see two walkers outside the door.

_Just my frigging luck, alright time to get the katana bloody._

Ben drew the katana and moved down the left wall of the building and hid behind a dumpster, he knocked quietly which drew one around the corner which was dispatched with a slice to the neck, He then jumped out, ran and slid under the walkers waiting claws and cut its right leg off at the knee. The walker collapsed and attempted to crawl after Ben, he let it crawl a few meters towards him when he walked up to it and stabbed it in the skull.

"Requiescat in Pace" said Ben as he moved into the building. He burst onto the rooftop panting after 20 minutes running up the stairs, there was a walker on the roof but was decapitated with a lazy swing at the head. Ben moved to the lip of the building and unslung his L96 from his shoulder and deployed the bipod, he looked through the scope at the other building, and he did not see this Merle character, he concentrated on the tool box and could see a hacksaw covered in blood and…

_Jesus, is that a hand?!_ Thought Ben _He really wanted to escape._

"Rick, are you there?" Whispered Ben urgently in the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, we are outside the roof door, why?" Asked Rick, there was a commotion over the mic and then Daryl came on the mic

"Do you see Merle, is he OK?" Asked Daryl worried

"No, but…"

"What"? Asked Daryl

"He escaped" said Ben

"Good!" said Daryl

"You aint seeing what I am though" said Ben

"Damn it, speak straight! What do ya mean?" Asked Daryl angrily

"He cut off his hand to escape" said Ben

"WHAT?!" Yelled Daryl bursting out onto the roof and seeing the bloodied saw and hand. "NO, NO, NO"! Shouted Daryl deploringly, Ben could hear him from his own rooftop.

"I'm sorry" said Ben into the microphone.

"Don't talk like he is dead, He is still alive, I know it!" yelled Daryl down the mic.

"I understand mate, I am sure he is, pass me back to Rick for a sec would you?" Asked Ben

"Yeah, what's up?" Asked Rick

"Do you want me to start clearing out walkers on the street by the bag?" Asked Ben

"Save your ammo until we go for it but feel free to draw them away by shooting some further away" said Rick

"OK will do, see you downstairs" said Ben

Ben checked the street below through the scope; it was crawling with the infected.

_It's a shooting gallery_ thought Ben, grinning._ And these freaks are the tin ducks._

Ben targeted a walker about 130 meters away from the tank and bag, aimed at the head, exhaled slowly and squeezed the trigger. All that was heard through the suppressor was _pshhhht_ almost as if the gun had a quiet sneeze; the bullet impacted the walker on its temple and sped through the walker's brainpan into the sidewalk. _One down, ten thousand more to go_ thought Ben grimly as he chambered another round, he waited for a walker to notice the fallen body and shot the walker as it bent down for a meal. He repeated the process until a pile of walkers were dead, dead. This started attracting more walkers from the tank to the pile of food down the street. He kept killing walkers down the street from the tank and bag until the street below was practically deserted with the odd roamer still ignorant of the feast close by.

"Rick, you are clear to proceed to the bag" said Ben through the walkie talkie.

"Nice work Ben, glad you're up there, T-Dog and Daryl are checking the building for Merle, we are coming up on an alley to your right" replied Rick

Ben retrieved the ACOG sight from his pocket and looked down through the sight at the street below; sure enough, there were Rick and Glenn creeping up the alley.

Ben pocketed the sight and kept overwatch in case the walkers got bored of their meal.

Suddenly his ears prick up and he hears something. _Is that a car?_ Ben looked down the street and saw a muscle car; it dodged, weaved or smashed through the throng of dead. _They are here for the guns_ Ben realized.

"Rick, grab the guns now, you are about to receive unexpected guests" said Ben urgently into the mic.

"What's up?" Asked Rick instantly

"Car moving up the street, heading towards you, the occupants are armed and I think they are here for your bag" said Ben

"Ben," said Rick calmly "Can you snipe the driver?"

_Wow, never thought of that, but the car + bullet drop might just be out of my league._

"I don't think so Rick, I am good, but not that good" said Ben

"You can do it, I have faith in you" said Rick

_Sod it, time to nut up or shut up._

Ben ranged the car, it was 350 meters and closing fast, so he set it up for 200 meters, he checked the wind but there wasn't any so he left the wind drum on the sight on zero, next he calculated the car was going at 35 MPH so he had to lead the driver by about a few centimetres to the right so the bullet would hit the driver as it got closer, the car was too close for the Coriolis effect to be in play, He looked through the scope, lead the driver for a second and fired.

The effect was instantaneous, the car swerved to the left and hit a concrete wall at a 60 degree angle, the car hits the kerb and flips onto its side, and it comes to a halt 20 meters later. Two car doors open and Spanish thugs wriggled free of the wreck and pull a third out, the walkers noticed this and started shambling towards them at a slow pace but gradually speeding up to jogging speed. Ben took pity on them but remembers his job and the group needs these weapons. He turns from the sound of screaming and the sight of the dead devouring the living and focuses on the street below.

He sees a standoff.

He saw Rick with the bag of guns hooked over his shoulder and his Python pointed at another two Spanish thugs; one has Glenn in a hostage position with a knife pointed at Glenn's jugular while the other has a little crappy revolver pointed at Rick.

"Hey Rick, can you pass me over to the ugly one with the revolver?" said Ben

"You sure?" Asked Rick

"Positive" said Ben

Ben looks through his scope at the standoff below and focuses on the two gangsters, in particular the one holding Glenn hostage.

"Yo, who is this?" Asks the gangster while keeping his weapon pointed at Rick

"Who I am is of no concern of yours" says Ben "I don't know who you are and I can guess you want the guns, I can tell you they are leaving with us, if you let my friends go that will be the end of it, I will not hunt you, nor will I kill you, but if you do not, I promise you, you will die in that alley today."

"Listen _pendejo_, I have command of the situation here, I will be taking those guns and I will be leaving with my _familia _when they get here" says the gangster arrogantly.

"Let me guess, they are in a Mustang muscle car with a grey paint job?" Ben asks.

The gangster looks shocked "How do you know that?"

"Because I am watching them get chowed on further up the street" says Ben

"YOU LIAR" he howls down the radio "YOU. ARE. LYING!"

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. Look at that guy holding my Asian friend hostage" says Ben with an impatient tone.

The gangster whirls around to face his buddy who is starting to look scared.

"If you don't release them, he will die, you have five seconds to comply" says Ben

"Five"

The gangster looks at Rick and is yelling something at him but Ben cannot hear but he got the gist. _Stop him or you both die._

"Four"

He starts panicking and runs behind his buddy trying to back up slowly up the alley, unknowing that he can see down the entire length, Ben aims at them both after adjusting the scope and waits for a clear shot or even better, a collateral shot.

"Three"

The gangster holding Glenn looks like he might collapse from the strain of the fear but his friend keeps tugging him along as they move backwards steadily.

"Two"

Rick is following slowly, trying to calm them down or is talking to them to make them let Glenn go; it doesn't look like it's working.

"One"

The gangster with the gun goes directly behind the knife wielding thug.

_Perfect_ thinks Ben as he fires.

PSHHHT

The knife wielding thug lets go of the knife as the bullet passes through his skull, his hands go slack from loss of thought due to his nervous system being severed, the bullet continues and cuts into the gun wielding thugs jugular, he loses his grip on his revolver and the walkie talkie as his hands automatically move to his throat in an attempt to stem the tide of blood streaming down his front.

Glenn ducks under his captives arm and rushes behind Rick, scooping up the knife and revolver as he goes and places them in the gun bag.

Rick picks up the walkie talkie, gives it a shake and depresses the talk button

"Ben?" says Rick

"Yeah" says Ben

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, and thanks for saving Glenn" says Rick

"You're welcome" says Ben "I am moving down to your position now"

Ben slings the rifle over his shoulder and turns towards the stairs, picking up a few of the bullet casings and placing them in his pocket, he then walks down the stairs to the ground floor where Rick and the others are waiting.

Rick slaps Ben on the shoulder in a friendly gesture "Nice work on those two clowns, they never knew what hit 'em"

"Thanks, did you find Merle?" Ben asks Daryl and T-Dog.

Daryl shakes his head "Trail went cold after we saw he went out a window"

Ben clasped his arm "We will find him, don't worry"

Daryl just nods; he looks desperate, like he wants to just mow down any walker that he comes across to find his brother.

"Ben, thanks for helping me" said Glenn.

"You think those punks would try and extort us? Not a chance!" Said Ben

"Let's get back to the truck, I don't want to hang around for long and I want to add our guns to your collection" says Rick

"Well, if we ever get assaulted by walkers, at least we have an entire arsenal to eradicate them" said Ben

"Damn man, you ever stop using long or complicated words? You're like a damn dictionary"! Complains Daryl

"Awwww, poor Daryl, is you ickle brain hurting from big words"? Says Ben in his best child voice and laughs "Sorry, but that's how I roll"

"Whatever man, let's just get goin'" As the men laugh at his embarrassment, they walked down the alley, they turned to see a group of walkers on the road. They throw themselves back before they are spotted; they crouch by the wall and start making a new plan.

"That was too close, that way is out, any other options?" Asked T-Dog

"Hmm, try the back alley's? It takes longer but less chance of being munched on by an army of freaks?" Asked Ben

"Good, any other ideas?" Asked Rick, seeing nothing he led them down the alley and started going through the maze of back alleys and roads, they were nearing the outskirts when their path was blocked yet again: this time, by an army of walkers.

"These things never let up do they?" Asked T-Dog

"Great, what now then?" Asked Daryl as they all looked at Ben "Got another genius plan limey?"

"As it happens, yes I do smartarse" said Ben as he went prone and crawled out of the alley to set up his rifle under the cover of a truck, he looked down the road and spotted a brand new car through his scope past the legs of the walkers, it looked like a barge but from the looks of it, it was built for security and luxury, and when combined, it's sure to have an alarm.

Ben sighted the car at 150 meters, he waited until there was a gap in the walker's legs, it came after a minute when there was a small gap, and then he fired his rifle.

PSSHHHT!

The bullet whizzed through the air, none of the walkers noticed the suppressed rifle shoot, they were too preoccupied with the blaring alarm of the car, they swarmed it, unaware there were fresh humans behind them, ripe for eating, but they continued their attack on the car while they made their getaway.

The group finally made their way back to the underpass, but something was wrong…

"Guys," said Daryl "Where the Hell is the truck?"

"Merle must have hijacked it" said Ben

"How are we going to get back?" Asked T-Dog

They seem thoughtful but then Ben saw something almost completely obvious.

"Guys, how about we take that pick-up?" Said Ben

They turn and see a blue Toyota Hilux

"Nice work Ben, alright lets load up" said Rick

They placed the boot lid down and Rick and Glenn got in the cab and found the key hidden in the sunroof while Daryl, T-Dog and Ben got comfy in the boot with the bag of guns placed between them. There were items already in the boot, there were three guitars, one acoustic, one electric, a bass guitar, a microphone stand with a mic and cable and an electric piano. There were also miscellaneous items like a lot of packs of AA and AAA batteries next to them.

"What we doing with all this crap?" Asked Daryl

"Throw it out but keep the batteries" said Rick

"Wait" said Ben

"What?" asked Daryl and Rick simultaneously

"Can I keep the piano?" Asked Ben

"You play?" Asked Glenn "I play a little bit of guitar"

"Yeah, I taught myself a fair few songs" said Ben

"Alright, but only the piano, acoustic guitar and batteries" said Rick

After the musical equipment was unceremoniously dumped with the few items saved that Rick designated the truck moved back towards the valley.


	5. Chapter 5: Swordsman

BACK AT CAMP

Sophia and Carl were batting at each other with toy sabers, Carl had a red weapon and Sophia had a blue weapon and Sophia had lost 3-2 so far with Carl getting a lucky poke on her abdomen. They were only pulled apart when they got too uncoordinated or just swung wildly.

"Well, at least they have another thing to occupy themselves with" said Carol to Lori

"How is Sophia so good at this? If I were out there I would have seven shades beaten out of me!" Said Lori

"Sophia always had good reflexes" said Carol

The group fell silent when they heard an engine moving towards the clearing, they all looked expectantly at Dale as he scouted using his binoculars.

"A blue pick-up truck moving this way, five occupants, it's our people" said Dale to the group underneath the RV.

"Didn't Rick and the others go out in a white truck?" Asked Andrea

"We'll ask when they get here" said Amy

"Carl, Sophia; put back those toys in case you weren't supposed to touch them" ordered Lori causing the kids to scamper to the RV.

The truck approached the clearing and the group gathered in a semi circle around the people returning.

Rick and Glenn hopped out of the cab of the truck while Ben, T-Dog and Daryl climbed over the boot onto the ground.

"Where is Merle?" Asked Dale

"He escaped from the roof, he's out there somewhere" said Daryl

"Don't worry, we will find him Daryl" said T-Dog

"We wouldn't even be searching if you hadn't left him you goddamn idiot!" Daryl blew up at T-Dog

"Hey, Daryl stop" said Ben moving in front of him and talking gently "look at me, we will find him, OK mate? We will, I promise you"

"Alright, just give me time to think where he might have gone" said Daryl in a low voice.

"OK" said Ben as Daryl stalked off; Ben turned and talked to T-Dog "I know you want to help, but just give him some time, OK?"

"I understand" said T-Dog looking uncomfortable at the predicament.

"Rick do you want me to take the guns and put them in the RV?" Asked Ben

"Sure" said Rick

"Hey Ben, just a quick question, how old are you?" Asked Shane

"18, why?" Replied Ben

"Just wondering, because you have toy weapons in the bag, why?" Asked Shane

"I assume you read my notes? Exactly what it says 'Melee training' now I will be back in a second, I have to put these away" said Ben

Ben grabbed the gun bag and moved towards the RV, the kids ran away from it as he approached.

_They must have found the toys... ah well; at least they had some practise then._ Thought Ben.

He placed them next to his bag and had an idea, he grabbed a special red saber and placed it in the back of his trousers, and he then gathered all of the sabers and moved to the group.

"Hey kiddo's! Could you guys come out here please?" Asked Ben

They appeared from behind their parents and their eyes lit up at seeing the toys.

"Anyone is welcome to use these, whether it's to brush up on your sword skills or just to muck around, but you guys in particular are allowed to keep any you want" said Ben to them all.

The kids all but sprinted at Ben and tackled him to the ground with hugs, everyone started laughing and the kids giggled as Ben extricated himself from their grasp.

"But" he said "this comes with a condition"

"What is that?" Asked Sophia

Ben grins "Pick your sabers"

Curious, they picked up the ones they were using earlier and faced him wondering what this condition was when he reached behind him and unveiled a double ended saber, he drew the blades out and settled in a stance, the adults were watching in interest.

"Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough" said Ben

Carl, in his inexperience just charged at Ben with a cry, he swung at Bens midriff which Ben caught lazily with the blade and used his momentum to knock the blade down and poke Carl on the head with the other.

"Dead, what about you three?" Asked Ben

Sophia was more cautious, side stepping around Ben with him mirroring her, she swung at his legs but he jumped over and brought his blade down over her exposed neck.

"Two down... two to go" said Ben

The two Morales kids: Eliza and Louis, both rushed him, Louis swung at his midriff while Eliza lunged at his head, Ben blocked Louis's blade and jumped backwards from Eliza's blade, they pressed the attack, Ben eventually got an opening on Eliza when she swung far too wide. He got her on her torso, Then it was just him and Louis. Louis called over to his sister in Spanish and she threw her blade to him, he then charged with both swinging at him, one at the head and one at his feet.

_Hmm, not bad at all..._

He parried the blade aimed at his head upwards and jumped to avoid the others, Louis then swung at his back as he turned, Ben swiped his blades in an arc to catch them, one blade was torn from Louis's grasp as the blade caught his hand, the second went flying with a precision stab at his wrist. He then faux decapitated him.

"Also dead, not bad for your first attempts, but my condition is this: you can play and fool around with them as much as you want, but every so often at 4:30PM I want to assess your prowess, because it also trains you for what's out there" he gestured with the blade at the surrounding valley.

"Do any of the adults want to try their luck, be warned I won't show mercy unlike these four" invited Ben

"You're on" said Shane, he picked up a blue blade and T-Dog picked up a green blade and they circled him, Shane right, T-Dog left. Ben waited for the first move, which came as T-Dog swung upwards which was parried downwards while Shane cut at his shoulder which was blocked when Ben swung his saber over his head and almost caught Shane's hand unless he dropped the saber from his right to left hand which caused Ben to swing the other blade round to go on a full offensive which was strange as It left his back exposed to T-Dog but there was method in Ben's madness, he swung the first blade at Shane causing his weapon to go flying from his hand and Ben sent a quick stab at his chest, which incapacitates Shane, then instead of twirling to face T-Dog he dropped on the spot under T-Dog's swing and thrusted the blade at him which connected with his kidney area, T-Dog and Shane looked on in shock as Ben brought his weapon in a finishing stance and calmly asked "Any more takers?"

Rick moved forward and picked up Shane's fallen saber and picked up another blue saber so he was dual wielding, he set his feet in an attack stance with the saber set in an X "Ready when you are" said Rick.

Ben grinned_ He has done this before_ Ben took the initiative and swung his right blade at Rick's head while the left he held ready for the inevitable counter-attack, it came with a vicious swing at his collarbone which was parried up and Ben stabbed at his torso but Rick leant back while he twirled a saber in a spin to parry the blade to the left which made Ben sidestep to the left with his blade while the other swung in an arc in case of an opening.

They both circled each other like lions over a fallen gazelle, each wanted to win, but they also did not want to lose face with their cheering audience, they met in a smack of plastic as it seemed each had an equal playing field when Ben jumped over Rick's blade so while Rick half-turned to meet the attack, but he was dumbstruck when he felt something poke him in the spine. Ben had jumped over him and blindly stabbed behind him in Rick's approximate direction, when he looked he saw his blade at Rick's lower back.

_I win_ thought Ben

Both of them were drenched in sweat from the fight, their arms were aching and they still had adrenaline pumping in their system.

They both dropped their weapons on the saber pile and they were then placed in the RV for when people next wanted to use them.

"We need to do this more often" said Ben to Rick

"Too right, you're a good swordsman, you are a kind individual, and a good marksman to boot, I am glad to have you here" said Rick as they shook hands with the crowd clapping.

"Now, we have business to discuss" said Ben

"What's that?" Asked Shane

"Ed" said Ben simply "He is a threat to us all, if he escapes he will wreak havoc on us and try to kidnap Carol and Sophia and run"

"What do you propose we do?" Asked Dale

"Carl, Sophia go to the RV and don't come out until we call" said Carol

The kids "awwwed" at being unable to listen to the grown-ups but complied with Carol's order.

"We execute him" said Carol

The change in atmosphere was instantaneous as the happy atmosphere was replaced by a sombre, tense one.

"Are you sure Carol?" Asked Rick

"He was a kind man… once, now he is just an abusive piece of trash who I want away from me and my daughter" said Carol

"Very well, but how?" Asked Rick

"At dawn, a shot to the head" said Carol "Small mercy for what he put us through"

"I understand" said Rick

"While you were gone, me and Andrea caught lots of fish to eat" said Amy

"Well done, both of you" said Ben

Amy blushed and moved away quickly to "get the fire started"

"It was just a compliment" said Ben dumbfounded

"I think she likes you" said Andrea grinning

"Huh, before this, women avoided me like the plague" said Ben sheepishly

"Well, looks like that changed quickly, also do you mind talking to Jim? He flipped out today while you were gone and was digging lots of holes on that hill over there" said Andrea indicating a hill over her shoulder.

"Will do" said Ben moving off.


	6. Chapter 6: Premonitions

Jim was tied to the tree for the past hour now, he still did not know why he went crazy at the others, come to think of it; he did not know why he was digging those holes in the first place anyway.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the newcomer approaching him, he wondered if he was here to insult him, berate him or just to observe him?

"So then Jim, can I have a word?" Asked the teenager

"Uhhh sure, it's not as if I am going anywhere!" Said Jim as he pointed to his bonds.

"Heh true, apparently you had a fit earlier, what happened, if I may ask?"

"I had a strange dream, I don't remember the details, only it involved our group, people screaming, gunfire, death" said Jim

"OK and it motivated you to dig what look like graves?" Asked Ben

"Yeah, I don't know why though, but I was... compelled to make them, like God himself had given me the job, but who knows? Could have been the heatstroke making my brain mushy for all I know!"

"Alright, thanks, I was just curious" said Ben, he pulled out his katana and cut Jim's bonds.

"Huh, thanks" said Jim

"Don't mention it, we are having dinner soon and wondered if you wanted to join us?" Asked Ben

"I would love to" said Jim

"Well then, shall we?" Asked Ben as he motioned to the campfire in the distance.

As they walked towards the main encampment Ben sees a shadow move to his right, he crouches, pulls his pistol, he looks and sees Amy watching them, she looks shocked at the gun levelled at her. Ben hastily put's it away and clears his throat, trying to get past the moment.

"Everything all right Amy?" Asked Ben tentatively

She jumped up at being spoken to and at being seen, "Umm yeah, just looking around, for… for walkers, you know?" she said uncertainly.

"Well, I will be keeping lookout during dinner so if you want you can sit with the others?" Invited Ben

"Oh sure, I will be over here" she said, all but running back to camp.

"Interesting" said Ben, Jim just smiled as they set off again.

"You know, I may be silly from the heat but even I can see she has a thing for you" said Jim

"Hey, take your visions of the future elsewhere, besides, no offense to the lass but I aint in to her" said Ben

"Really? You can't be serious? It's the apocalypse and you're being choosy about who you date?!" Asked Jim incredulously

"Yep" said Ben

"You British people..." said Jim

"I'm English mate, British is the conglomerate of England, Scotland, Wales and North Ireland" said Ben over his shoulder as he walks towards the RV to begin his watch. Leaving Jim to look at him bemusedly as he walked to the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle for Atlanta Camp

Chapter 7: The Battle of Atlanta Camp

Night had fallen when the fish was ready, to cook it, Morales had built a special fireplace which meant higher flames and more warmth for them, Dale was just finishing climbing down the ladder to join the others when he found himself face-to-face with Ben.

"Hello Dale, how are you?" Asked Ben with his hand outstretched, offering a handshake to Dale.

Dale took it and shook "I am very well thank you, how are you?" He replied

"Good thank you, do you mind if I replace you on watch?" Asked Ben

"Of course not, I was finishing up now anyway, dinner" he explained

"OK I will see you soon" said Ben as he moved past Dale to the RV door, Dale appraised him, he seemed like a nice individual, good manners and he always strove for peace, a bit like Rick but more at ease than him. Dale then moved towards the campfire and sat down, pulling out his old watch to wind it again. Behind him, Ben grabbed his L96 and attached a SIMROD night sight to the barrel so he could see the surrounding valley. As he turned he saw a plate under his nose, he looked up and Carol was there holding it.

"I figured this would be a thank you" she said smiling

"You don't need to thank me Carol, I would have done it even if you opposed me doing it, men like Ed, I don't mind them when they were like they were normally but after alcohol or drugs twist them, there is usually no going back" said Ben

"I know, but you liberated us and for that here is our thank you" said Carol smiling.

"Thank you" said Ben as he moved, slung his L96 over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder while carefully holding the plate so it did not drop. He moved onto the roof and stood up eating the fish, they had done a good job cooking it, the texture was nice, the seasoning was just right and there were no scales or bones to choke on.

"Hey, whoever cooked and prepared this, you are a culinary genius" Ben calls to the group around the fire.

"Thank you" replies Andrea and Daryl

"By the way Dale, I've been meaning to ask… What is with that watch?" Asks Morales

"What is wrong with my watch?" Asks Dale grinning

"I see you, everyday, same time, winding that thing, like a village priest saying Mass" says Morales

"I have been wondering this myself" says Jacqui

"I am missing the point" says Dale

"Unless I have misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end, at least hit a speed bump for a good, long while" says Jacqui

"Then there's you, every day winding that stupid watch" says Morales

"Time, it's important to keep track isn't it? The days at least? Don't you think Andrea, back me up here?" Asks Dale

Andrea just looks bemused at the situation and keeps quiet.

"I like what, uh, a father said to his son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it'" says Dale

"You are so weird" said Amy causing much chuckling in the group

"That's probably my bad paraphrasing" said Dale

"Actually, that was almost as good as William Faulkner himself" said Ben from the RV

"Ahh, you know his works as well, do you Ben?" said Dale happily

Ben cleared his throat "Because no battle is ever won he said. They are not even fought. The field only reveals to man his own folly and despair, and victory is an illusion of philosophers and fools - The Sound and The Fury by William Faulkner" he recited.

Dale clapped his hands together "Not just polite but cultured as well! At least I have someone to back me up now" which caused another ripple of chuckles.

Ben turned and finished the fish, he place the plate down and unslung his L96 and started scanning the area. He heard movement behind him, so he looked down and saw Amy going in the RV. Looking back up, he looked through the sight and saw a lone walker about a 75 meters away moving forwards towards the camp.

_No you don't ugly_ Ben thought as he put down the creature for good, he chambered another round which caused the casing to bounce to the floor of the forest, causing people to look up concerned.

"What happened"? Asked Shane

"Lone walker, 75 meters, was not much of a challe-" he stopped talking as he continued scanning the area with the night vision sight, horror filled him as he saw a horde approach.

"What, what's wrong"? Asked Lori

"Get everyone by the RV with weapons NOW, we have walkers coming at a 360 degree angle" Ben shouted "Load the guns with ammo, I don't keep them loaded"

There was an instant panic, the sound of groaning was getting closer by the second, the group instantly rushed to the RV, most got inside while the men gathered weapons and loaded them to fight of the flood of infected, there were screams of people trapped outside of the campsite of the people who had run off from the main group, their screams were quickly silenced.

"What is going on?" Screamed the survivor guarding Ed's tent.

"Get over here, you are about to be swarmed" shouted Rick

The man ran about 15 meters before he was cut off, there were a few gunshots but then they were replaced by terrified screaming. Ed ran out of his tent and seeing the predicament ran towards the woods.

The battle lasted for another minute with the walkers being obliterated by the fire from all of the guns, if it were not for them, they would have been overrun. After the battle, people started searching through the aftermath for loved ones, in total the group had suffered seven casualties and Ed was not accounted for.

Suddenly, a scream rent the air, the source was the RV as Ed had appeared, grabbed a gun from the bag, kidnapped Sophia and started running down the road.

Ben saw him through the scope but could not shoot on fear of hitting Sophia, so he gave chase with a flashlight and his M9.

He followed Ed 120 meters before Ed realised he was being followed, Ed whirled around getting behind Sophia with his gun pointed at her when Ben came around the corner.

He drew his M9 and pointed it with the safety on at Ed, which caused him to go lower to avoid a possible bullet.

"Give it up Ed and you may be allowed to live" said Ben

"This is all your fault you English bastard, no one would stand up against me dishing out authority to my wife but then you come along and stop me showing her I am the boss in this relationship!" yelled Ed

"Listen to yourself" yelled Ben "'Dish out authority', 'boss of the relationship', relationships are not a job you idiot, it is a sign of devotion to the one you love, but obviously you don't love her, otherwise you would not hurt her"

"It doesn't matter either way, I got this little bitch now, and she _will_ do as I say"! Shouted Ed

"So you will rape your own daughter, you think she would let you? You are sick and twisted Ed, and I will not let you abuse them anymore" yelled Ben as rushed forward, hoping that his hunch was correct and that Ed forgot to grab ammo.

Ed got up, levelled his gun and pulled the trigger, aiming at Ben's torso, but all the gun did was click.

_Dead man's click_ thought Ben as he right hooked Ed in his Adams Apple.

Ed, gurgling and clutching at his throat sank to his knees while Ben pulled Sophia away from him, hearing footsteps he turned to see Rick, Daryl, Carol and Glenn race around the corner with weapons raised which they lowered when they saw Ben and Sophia.

"Sophia! Are you okay baby?" Asked Carol crying as she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"I'm fine mom" said Sophia timidly

Shane walked past them and Ben and viciously punches Ed several times before moving back.

"I think dawn is too long for this piece of garbage" said Shane

"I agree" said Ben

"Shall we do this now?" Asked Glenn

"Yes, we shall" said Carol determinedly as she took Ben's M9 and blew a hole in between Ed's eyes.

"I am sorry, I should have seen him escape earlier" said Ben sadly.

"It's not your fault, he snuck up on us all" said Carol "Let's just get back before anymore walkers appear"

"Do you want us to bury him?" Asked Shane

"No, he doesn't deserve it" said Carol

The group walked back up the dirt track as Ben picked up Ed's fallen gun and placed another bullet in Ed's skull… for good measure.


	8. Chapter 8: Requiescat In Pace

Chapter 8: Requiescat In Pace

As dawn lit up the scene of devastation of the camp, the survivors went to work dragging the bodies of the walkers to the waiting pyre, no one much cared to bury the geek's that had killed their friends and family, The dead survivors were laid out in a row by the RV where they would soon be transported to the hill where Jim had dug the holes.

"Jim, how did you know this was coming?" Asked Ben

"To be honest, I really don't know" said Jim "I have always been able to sort of see what is coming in the near future but that was little things"

"That is a remarkable gift, psychic premonitions of the future, heh and I thought that belonged in sci-fi and not horror" said Ben

Jim smiled weakly and turned to view the destruction, as he turned Ben saw fresh blood on his shirt near his left lung area

"Jim, why have you got blood on you?" Asked Ben worried

"It's nothing, I got some on me from last night, that's all" said Jim anxiously

Something wasn't right, Jim was not making eye contact and his eyes were darting around and his voice tone…

"Show me" said Ben in a tone that brooked no argument

Jim turned and addressed Ben in a low voice "Please don't tell anyone, please"

Ben had a dilemma, he told the group about this problem, or he kept quiet and Jim possibly turns, comes back and kills someone? No contest.

"A walker bit Jim" he called out to the others, he turned and addressed him "I am sorry, but I will not threaten the safety of the others"

Daryl immediately comes running while T-Dog lurks behind in case Jim tries anything.

"Show it to us" commands Daryl

Jim picks up a shovel and starts waving it around trying to dissuade the men from coming nearer, but he fails to realise that T-Dog has crept up behind him and binds his arms so he can't stop Daryl lifting up his shirt to reveal a big bite mark on his torso. As he moves back, trying to assess the situation Jim constantly repeats "I'm okay", more to himself than the others.

"We need to deal with this and now" says Rick "Jim go sit by the RV while we talk"

The rest of the adults huddle up and talk.

Daryl comes in with the usual response.

"I say we put a pig axe in his head" says Daryl

"Is that what you want? If you turned?" Asks Shane

"Yeah and I would thank you while you did it" said Daryl

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl is right" inputs Dale

"Jim is not a monster Dale" says Rick "He is not some rabid dog"

"I am not suggesting this" says Dale as the group start talking as one, trying to add their opinion to the mix while Ben stays quiet.

"Guys" says Rick "If we start down that road where does it lead?"

"The line is pretty clear; zero tolerance for walkers, end of debate" Daryl argues

"What about trying to get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure" said Rick

"I heard that too, I heard a lot of things, but the world went to Hell" said Shane

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Reasons Rick

"Man, that is a stretch right there" said Shane

"Why"? Asks Rick simply, "If there is any government left, any structure at all they would protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot."

Shane then rambles on about how they want the same things but with different institutes as Shane wants to head to Fort Benning

"Its overrun" said Ben

Everyone turns and looks at him in disbelief or shock.

"I came from Florida after visiting friends from the U.K, who had moved there before this crap, I moved north with two of them while the other three I came with stayed at an evac centre, we saw the Fort in defending itself against a massive herd, almost 3000 walkers, someone had left a gate open by accident and they just poured in, we were ambushed by a smaller herd of walkers, two of us escaped, one was caught in a car. Next we moved up here, then when camping about a week ago, he went out to get supplies, he didn't return so I went out looking for him, he was cornered in a bar by other survivors, soldiers, I watched them kill him in cold blood and take all of his gear, so I tracked them to their encampment, waited for them to fall asleep and killed them all, which is where I got all of the hardware we now have in the RV minus Rick's cache" said Ben

"Sorry to hear that, so it seems that the CDC is the only option" said Rick

"But after we are done at the CDC, if we leave, we should head back there as the walkers seem to be moving on to more places recently; it's almost as if they are hunting settlements" said Ben

"We will see what happens at the CDC" said Rick

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do, someone's needs some balls to deal with this damn crap!" Yelled Daryl as he rushed at Jim with his axe raised.

Ben was the closest to him so he rugby tackled him to the ground, grabbed the axe and threw it to the others and pointed his M9 at the angry Daryl.

"I understand you want to deal with this Daryl" said Ben "But we don't kill the living"

"That's funny, coming from a guy who's pointing a gun to my head" hissed Daryl

"Just let us deal with it, if he has to be put down, if there is no saving him, you can finish the job OK?" Compromised Ben

"Fine, but if anyone dies 'cause of him, it's on your head" said Daryl

"I know" said Ben as he helped up Daryl

Rick walked behind Ben, giving him a nod and grabbed Jim

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked scared

"Somewhere safe" said Rick

The rest of the day passed with relative ease, some members of the group left for various reasons, most wanted to find family in other states while others just wanted to get away from being near the city.

Then there was the funeral for the fallen campers, which was a sad affair as some precious lives were lost to the walkers, each person was mourned as if they were family, because that is seven less human souls in this desperate time.

"Requiescat in Pace, ambulare in Lux Aeterna" (Rest in Peace, walk in the Eternal Light) said Ben as the survivors filed out to their respective tents.


	9. Chapter 9: CDC OMG

Chapter 9: CDC OMG

After daybreak, the survivors who had stayed behind formed a convoy as they moved to the CDC.

The journey was a long one and pretty quiet for the most part, with only the odd stray walker that was ignored as the group ploughed on through the back roads of Georgia.

Ben was riding with Dale, Jacqui and Jim in the RV when he had an idea.

"Hey Dale?" Asked Ben

"Yeah? What's up?" Asked Dale

"Does your stereo on this have a USB slot?" Asked Ben

"Yeah, right there, my wife was quite tech savvy so she asked me to put one in…" he said tapping a small, obscure slot "Why"?

Ben dove into his duffel bag and extracted an IPod Nano and a USB cable for it.

"Anyone up for some music?" Asked Ben with a grin on his face

"What types of music do you have on that thing?" Asked Dale intrigued

"All sorts, I am a fan of most genres, but I won't put on screamo or anything hardcore like that on, I wanted to put on some orchestral music" explained Ben

"Alright, play some" said Dale

"Alright then" said Ben as he scrolled through the list "Ahh, here we are" as he selected John Murphy's 'Adagio in D Minor'

"I recognize that" said Dale "It was in a movie wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Danny Boyle's Sunshine, a great film" said Ben enthusiastically

They listened in silence until the RV came to a halt as the radiator hose damn near blew up, the convoy was forced to stop while repairs were made. While they were repairing the hose, Ben walked up to Dale and quietly asked if he could play some music for them to which Dale consented, Ben walked inside the RV, selected 'Death is The Road to Awe' by Clint Mansell and hit play, immediately the opening bars played, people turned around and looked at the RV with interest and hearing the music they crowded around to listen, almost as if they had never heard a song before in their lives.

After the song ended Jacqui left the RV and told everyone that Jim's condition was worsening, so Rick went to see him and after a short conversation with him, Shane returned and they talked about the man's last wish; leave him there on the side of the road.

After some debate, Rick and Shane carried him to a tree and placed him gently down and refused a handgun offered to him, so after some goodbyes to him the convoy went on its way again. As a tribute, when they left Ben played another Clint Mansell song called 'The Last Man'

They eventually hit the outskirts of Atlanta where the CDC was located, a tall, imposing building that looked pristine, clean and abandoned.

Ben went out first to check it was clear, when he dealt with a soldier walker he signalled the others and they ran to the doors of the building to find them barred by automatic metal doors. Rick desperately banged on the doors while the others tried to draw him back to the vehicles, he was trying to attract the occupant's attention, but was only attracting walker attention. He saw a security camera which turned slightly, after a few more desperate bangs on the door it slowly opened revealing a room bathed in light, the lights shut off and the group ran inside to be confronted by a man, who seemed slightly tipsy but was pointing an M4A1 carbine with an ACOG sight at them, he clearly was not military or used to using weapons as he was holding it in a hip-fire position. He asks if anyone is infected, which prompts Rick to mention Jim, the man allows them in, in exchange for a blood sample each.

After the samples are collected (with some sore arms) the doctor takes them to an elevator where he presses a button and the elevator heads down, when it opens, they were in a room with electricity!

"Follow me, I will show you to your quarters, then you can have a full meal" says the doctor

Everyone looks excited as he leads them to what many assume as safety.


	10. Chapter 10: A Peaceful Moment

Chapter 10: A Peaceful Moment

As they were shown their quarters, Ben had a room to himself, he was thankful for that, he grabbed his duffel bag from the lift after the people who gathered everyone's stuff and brought it down, so he collected his IPod and found his old music dock in his bag, he kept it on the off chance in case he found some place with electricity to charge it, he put down the station, plugged it into the wall, scrolled through the music, glanced to make sure it was charging and selected a song called 'Prayers of the Refugee' by a band called Rise Against and listened until there was a knock on his door as Amy popped her head in to say dinner was being served, Ben thanked her as he got up and turned off his music and followed her to the dining hall where people greeted him as they sat down. Ben looked around, everyone looked ecstatic at this stroke of good fortune, even he had to admit, this was good.

Curiously there was Glenn's guitar resting on Ben's piano.

"Umm guys, why is my piano there?" Asked Ben

"We were hoping you would play us a song later, you said you could play" said Rick

"Oh, of course, but I may be a bit rusty, I haven't played in a while" said Ben almost apologetically, as if he had made a few mistakes already.

"I am sure you will do well" said Rick "If not then we have Glenn as backup"

Glenn's face was priceless as he turned and saw his guitar there next to Ben's piano, his mouth dropped in an o and his face turned white as a sheet of paper.

"Alright, but only after I finish eating, I don't want to embarrass myself on an empty stomach" said Ben as he chowed on the powdered eggs, mash and cold sausages that were laid out for the group by the doctor.

After he finished, Ben got up and walked to the piano, he pressed a few keys to test the volume and voice, the piano voice was good but it was a bit too quiet so he turned up the volume with one hand while the other tapped a key until he got thumbs up from the others saying it was just right.

"Now, there are a few songs I know, but in honour of our host and his sanctuary I am going to play a song called 'Not Tomorrow' by Japanese composer Akira Yamaoka, it is from a video game called Silent Hill, enjoy" said Ben as the room quietened for him. ( watch?v=-uOju-VyM_8&feature=plcp)

After the song, there was applause as the group enjoyed the song; there was a shout of "Encore!" From Dale

"Alright then, you want another do you"? Ben asked to a few scattered cheers "Alright, alright, this next one is called 'Mad World' by Tears for Fears. ( watch?v=H5XojQonMzM&feature=plcp)

This song was even more enjoyed by the group, Dale, Carl and Glenn called Encore this time.

"Fine, this is my last one before Glenn kicks my arse with his guitar skills; this last song is called Lux Aeterna which means Eternal Light, by the composer Clint Mansell. ( watch?v=CjxJhzqR3MI&feature=plcp)

After this song, there are a few standing ovations and cheers as Ben gets ups and sits down at the table, even the doctor is smiling, which is something because he has just been sitting there moodily for the past ten minutes. Glenn got up and played the guitar, there was cheers and applause as he sat down. The rest of the meal passed by in a blur, not helped by Daryl constantly proposing drinking games. Ben and the others who participated staggered out of the room and to their respective rooms. Later on, Ben got up to use the toilet when he heard a furious, hushed conversation in the recreation room, he peeked in and saw Lori and Shane arguing when Shane attempted to advance on Lori which was foiled when she cut him. Ben just walked on, pegging it down to Shane being drunk as a skunk. He eventually meandered back into his room and collapsed, thinking to himself, _I am SO not going to enjoy this bloody hangover_ as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: On Your Marks, Set, KABOOM!

Chapter 11: On Your Marks, Get Set, KABOOM

As Ben got up, he couldn't help but think to him self; _I am going to kill Daryl._ Ben had one of the worst hangovers he had ever had, he had the usual cotton mouth and enough dehydration to want to drink an ocean dry, but his HEAD, it was like a sumo had jumped up and down on his head, singing an awful song, off-key and set off a fireworks display by his ears, x10 and you have his hangover.

_I need black coffee, water, aspirin and a shovel to beat Daryl over the head with_. He shambled into the dining hall where people looked up and laughed, T-Dog placed some powdered egg in a place for Ben making a remark about protein being good for the hangover, which made Ben want to smack him.

"If anyone raises their voice over a whisper, I will not hesitate to slap you" groaned Ben as he slumped in his seat, out of the people who had participated in "Daryl's Drinking Olympics" the only one who looked worse off was Glenn who was clutching his head as if it might fall off, he groaned every few seconds and the moment water was placed in front of him he grabbed it as if it was a lifeline to salvation, he looked over when Ben waved and saw a pack saying 'aspirin' he damn near threw himself at Ben with his hands outstretched.

"Here you go" said Ben giving him two tablets; he also gave tablets to Rick, Andrea, T-Dog and Shane. Dale didn't participate, neither did Jenner and Ben wanted Daryl to suffer for bringing this on him.

Speak of the Devil, in walked Daryl himself; who looked none the worse for wear which was strange, he drunk more than most of them, him Glenn and Ben were the last men standing at the end of the night.

_Thanks to him, my liver must look like Swiss cheese right now..._

"Hey numbskull, why aren't you hung-over?" Ben asked

"I made sure to stock up on aspirin before starting" smirked Daryl

"Git" Ben replies

The doctor walks in with many "Hey doc!" And "Morning doctor!" Being called out

After recovery, the doc takes us to the main room where he shows a video clip from an MRI showing 'TS-19'

"Test Subject -19" Ben remarks

"You know your acronyms don't you?" Remarked the doctor

"Nope, I did science at school and college" said Ben

"What type?" Asked the doctor

"Core at school, applied at college" said Ben

"So you know your human biology huh?" Asked the doctor

"Mostly" Ben replies

The doctor begins playback showing us a human head, then moving deeper inside the brain showing strands of light.

"I assume those are our synapses?" Asks Ben

"You do know your biology. That's good; do you want to explain what synapses are?" Asks the doctor

"Alright, synapses are basically; us, our thoughts, emotions, actions, feelings are all governed by these from birth to death, they could be called our personality" says Ben to the group

"A+ explanation" enthuses the doctor "This subject was bitten and volunteered to let us record the process"

The video continues showing the group that the brain shuts down then somehow restarts but only a certain section of the brain, not the part with the synapses just the motor skills. Then the subject is killed by a bullet in the brain.

Then Dale notices a countdown clock.

"What happens at zero?" Asks Dale

The doc remains silent

"Vi, what happens when the timer runs out?" Asks Rick

"At zero, the facility will be decontaminated" replies the computer system

"Oh God" says Ben

"What, what's wrong?" Asked Dale

"In science, decontamination usually means destruction" said Ben

"I still don't see your point" said Shane

"Facility will be decontaminated" Ben persisted "and what does decontamination usually mean in science?"

"Oh my God" said Rick

"Everyone grab your stuff and get the Hell out!" Yells Shane

They all sprint to their rooms and gather their gear, Ben shoves everything into his duffel bag and runs to the lift, most people are there already, and the stragglers bring all of their equipment within the next thirty seconds.

"Dale, how long do we have?!" Asks Rick urgently

Dale glanced at another countdown clock by the lift.

"We have ten minutes" says Dale

Shane hits the door of the lift with his shotgun butt, like that is going to help. The lit makes it down with 9:21 on the clock.

"Is there anything that is non-essential that we don't need to bring"? Asks Rick

"The only things I can think of are Glenn's guitar and my electric piano" replies Ben

"Right, leave them here, if we find another we will bring them back for you, but we need to go NOW!" said Rick

Ben reluctantly drops the piano while Glenn all but hurls his guitar away as they cram into the lift.

They reach the top floor with 3:27 on the clock.

The men try to open the door which refuses to budge; they next try to open the window by breaking and shooting the glass but that still refuses to work. With 1:34 on the clock they try the Barrett on the window, everyone moves back while Ben pulls a bullet out and cocks the big gun, he looks at the window and fires.

The glass shatters in a million small fragments like snow, the survivors look up and see the glass has shattered, they all run out and kill any walker that gets in their way as they hurl themselves towards the vehicles.

They all get in their vehicles as a deafening KABOOM shatters the silence, the sound of screeching metal, fire roaring and falling debris fills the air as the building implodes then explodes violently in a fantastic release of energy.

The survivors look up tentatively from their hiding spots and see the building has disappeared and been replaced with a towering inferno, a glorious mix of red and orange gives way to black smoke as the fire dies out.

The survivors immediately start their vehicles and drive out of there like demons fleeing a holy man as they do not want to be there when the walkers investigate the ruins of the CDC.


	12. Chapter 12: Suburb Scavenge

Chapter 12: Suburb Scavenge

The group convenes after escaping the CDC at a sheltered suburb to discuss their next move.

"I take it the plan is Fort Benning?" Asked Ben

"Yeah" said Shane "We should have gone there first, but unfortunately Rick decided to chase a pipe dream"

"Hey, let's not cast blame on each other" says Ben "Let's just focus on getting there, how are we on food, ammo and water?"

"Food is low, but it will last a little while if we ration it" said T-Dog

"Same with water" said Lori

"Ammo is plentiful, to say the least" said Daryl "Our bag we have about 200 rounds give or take and we haven't used much of yours, only about 50 rounds during the walker siege"

"So I count our ammo at 850 rounds in total, your 200, my 700 – 50 is 850 so 850 altogether, not bad" said Ben "So, plan of action, we find enough food to last a week, as well as water and siphon fuel from these abandoned cars?"

"Yeah, reconvene here in two hours with your find, go in groups of three and search house by house" said Shane

"Who is in the groups?" Asked Amy

"Andrea, Amy and Glenn are group one, group two is Me, Rick and Daryl, Group three is T-Dog, Lori and Dale and finally group four is Ben, Carol and Jacqui" said Shane

"What about Carl and Sophia?" Asked Ben

"They stay in the RV; there is no telling what's out there" said Shane

"No deal, what if a herd comes by and they are found?" Argued Ben

"What is your suggestion"? Asked Rick

"The same, only we keep the kids with us, there is only so long we can protect them before they have to grow up and help the group" reasoned Ben

"Seems reasonable" said Rick

"No, what if they get hurt? Bitten?" Asked Lori

"How about this? Me, Dale, Carl and Sophia in a group and Carol and Jacqui go with T-Dog?" Asked Ben

"Why do you insist on getting the kids involved?" said Lori

"I find that kids often find things we adults overlook" said Ben

"Alright fine, you have your groups, let's move" said Rick

Dale got Carl and Sophia while Ben replaced his L96 with a suppressed M14 with a red dot sight from his bag and his katana with a kukri knife.

He pulled out a couple of more weapons as Carl and Sophia came wandering around the corner with Dale.

"Hey guys" said Ben

"Thanks for convincing them to let us go out" said Carl

"Its fine, by the way this is top secret what you are about to receive" said Ben leaning towards them secretly.

The kids looked excited as they moved conspiratorially towards him.

"Here" said Ben as he handed them two small, black handles.

"What are these?" Asked Sophia

"Push the little lever up" said Ben

They did so revealing a switchblade out of the top.

"Carol and Lori don't want you handling weapons, and ideally I don't want you to either, but this world changes that, You are starting off with small weapons and will work your way up when you are mature enough to use them, do NOT wave them around, these are not toys, they are tools, and you need to wield them properly or not at all" said Ben

"Why these and not guns?" Asked Carl

"Two reasons, 1. I want to conserve ammo, in case of another walker attack like at camp and 2. Because I don't think you are mature enough yet" said Ben

The kids relented and pocketed the knives.

"Dale, can you back me up on this decision?" Asked Ben

"I agree with you so yes, what if they are separated from the group, they have to defend themselves" said Dale

"Good, right let's get going" said Ben as they set off for the first house.

They checked the side of the house first, two walkers were stumbling around the side of the house, one was felled by the M14 and the second had it's head battered in by the rifle butt. The garden was free of freaks. They then returned to the front of the house and after Lori and Carol had checked that the kids were fine then they could continue with breaching the house.

Ben was on one side of the door, Dale on the other with the kids next to him, Dale nodded, holding his signature hunting rifle ready when Ben kicked the door in, Dale moved in then Ben and the kids brought up the rear.

Ben moved left into the living room while Dale headed right into the kitchen.

After a quick sweep Ben said "Clear" while Dale said it soon after, they then met up in the hallway and moved into the conservatory, after making sure there were no walkers in the garden or the glass box they started moving upstairs while the kids kept a look-out downstairs.

The landing was a T-junction so Ben went left again as Dale got the easy job of one room, Ben had to deal with three, the first one was an ordinary guest room with only a bed, wardrobe, window and desk, as he moved on he opened the door opposite the guest room and saw a couple on the bed, the first thing that hit him was the smell, the stench of decay, of rotting flesh he would take with him to the grave, he saw the fallen pistols in their hands.

_This must have been a suicide pact_ thought Ben as he picked up the weapons from the bed and turned to leave, suddenly a hand grabbed him and he whirled around to be confronted with the two walkers looking at him with cold, dead eyes, Ben drew his kukri and sliced off the hand grabbing his sleeve, and stabbed the woman walker, who was the closest in the head, the other walker attempted to climb over its comrade to attack its prey when it clumsily fell over the side of the bed when Ben took the opportunity to stab it while it was down.

He moved out of the room closing the door, Dale was asking if he was OK but it fell on deaf ears as Ben walked to the last room and kicked the door in to an even worse scene.

A boy no older than 8 years of age was rocking on his heels in the corner of the room, he turned at the sound of the intrusion and snarled, claws reaching downwards to stand and face this intruder, Ben gazed at the walker with glassy eyes, _A child, oh God._ It was without thought that he holstered his kukri and drew his M9 and pointed it at the child walkers head.

"I am sorry that this happened to you, may you find peace in the afterlife" said Ben sadly as he pulled the trigger.

After checking the room he turned, walked out, closed the door and headed downstairs. Dale and the kids were searching the cupboards and turned as they watched him climb down the stairs and walk outside.

Dale turned to the kids and asked them to keep looking while he had a word with Ben.

Dale found him by the side of the house sat down by the wall with his head in his hands; Dale sat down next to him and put a comforting arm on the young man.

"This new world is cruel, unforgiving and some of the things you see, it is disturbing to say the least" said Ben deploringly.

"I know, but life comes with the bad as well as the good, we just have to grit our teeth and get on with it" said Dale

"Yeah, we can't give up hope" said Ben

"I worry this group is losing its humanity, the way we kill these walkers without hesitation, its good you show some emotion at least" said Dale

"If we lose our emotions, we are no better than the walkers" said Ben

"That is exceedingly true, though people may lose their emotions due to this apocalypse, we are slowly being wiped out" said Dale in a sad voice

"Dale, as William Faulkner once said 'I decline to accept the end of man... I refuse to accept this. I believe that man will not merely endure: he will prevail. He is immortal, not because he alone among the creatures has an inexhaustible voice, but because he has a soul, a spirit capable of compassion and sacrifice and endurance' and I agree with him" said Ben

Dale smiled and stood up, he offered his hand to Ben who took it and helped him up.

Suddenly Carl ran around the corner screaming "Sophia's been bit!"

Dale and Ben immediately run past him, they rush down the hallway and see her on her side in the middle of the garden, Ben sprints to her side and kneels down, he turns her around to see where the bite is, but there is none.

_What on Earth?_ Ben thought

Suddenly Sophia jumps up and yells "BOO!" Startling Ben as the kids start laughing.

Ben was not laughing.

"Both of you give me those knives back" Ben growls at them, the kids immediately look scared and hand them over without question.

"It is clear to me you are not nearly mature enough to handle weapons, and for scaring us so badly I am confiscating the lightsaber toys for a week" said Ben angrily, he then stormed off through the house as the kids look at Dale and say "It was just a joke"

Dale sighs "Kids, you can't say things like that, it will scare us, I know you meant it as a joke but us adults are trying to protect each other, if you cry wolf you will scare, annoy and make them angry, next time, think of the ramifications of your actions" said Dale as he went after Ben leaving the children sad in the garden.


	13. Chapter 13: Gridlock

Chapter 13: Gridlock

After they had collected their supplies and reconvened, Rick noticed Ben seemed different, slightly angry and uncaring, which was unlike him.

Dale was watching him sadly, so it seemed Rick would have to have a word and the children were upset but were keeping quiet as to why, seeing this, Lori and Carol marched up to Ben and demanded to know what happened but Ben just stared past them as they continued to speak to him. Rick decided enough was enough and walked up to Dale and asked for the truth.

"Well, it was going simple enough, we cleared the bottom floor easy enough, I checked the room on my side of the landing which was clear and moved back down to help the kids, five minutes later, he walks down, completely ignoring us and just sits outside the house, I quickly checked upstairs and found three walkers, a couple who were stabbed in the head by Ben's strange knife, but in the end room was a child walker about 8 or 9 years old"

"Oh, God" said Rick understandingly.

"It gets worse" said Dale "I was talking with him and seemed to calm him down, then Carl comes running around the corner screaming that Sophia had been bitten, after rushing to her aid she jumps up and scares him, the kids didn't understand that it was bad so Ben blew up and scolded them, he also has taken the sabers away from them for a week as punishment"

"Well, I agree with him" said Rick furious that his son would play such a cruel prank on someone.

"I am surprised he doesn't confiscate them for longer"

"Because I am easily forgiving" said Ben standing behind them.

Rick turned and clasped his arm "I know what you went through, I understand what you are going through, if you need time just ask"

"OK" said Ben "I will be in the RV, I would appreciate it if I was left alone until we set off?"

"Of course, just holler if you need anything" said Rick as he watched Ben's retreating form enter the RV.

"SOPHIA PELETIER AND CARL GRIMES GET HERE NOW!" Bellowed Rick

They immediately come running at Rick's call and people are gathering, curious as to what was going on.

"What's wrong dad?" Asks Carl, almost dreading the answer as his father turned towards him with an ugly expression.

"That prank that you pulled on Ben and Dale? How could you do such a thing to them? Did you think they would laugh about it? You don't joke about that kind of thing!" Said Rick angrily

"I am confused, what prank did they pull on them?" Asks Carol

"Sophia here, she pretended she was bit, they thought it would be a funny practical joke, only they don't realise the consequences of their actions" said Rick to the horrified group who are looking at the children in shock and disappointment.

"You will apologise to Dale now and Ben later" said Rick

"Where is he"? Asks Amy

"In the RV, he requested time alone to get over what happened in the house and the prank" said Rick

"What happened in the house that could be as bad as this sick joke?" Asks Shane as he stares pointedly at the kids.

"He had to put down a child walker" said Rick

"Oh, Jesus Christ, What were you kids thinking?" Asked Lori

"Kids, we are ashamed of you, get in the car and stay put until we leave" said Carol

They just nod and walk away with heads lowered as they enter the car.

They then discuss travel plans, looking at a map on the bonnet of a abandoned car when Ben leaves the RV and joins them, he is greeted enthusiastically as the group try to cheer him up from the horror he has witnessed.

"What is the plan then?" Asks Ben almost dead-pan

"Well, we were going to use the back roads, but that was discarded due to it taking too long, next we thought of going up the freeway but it might be jam packed with vehicles, we would never get through" said Shane

"Ahh but there are advantages to that" said Ben, perking up slightly from the challenge

"Which are?" Asked Andrea

Ben pointed at the map "If we cut up the motorway, there will be plenty of vehicles to scavenge from, lots of fuel, items we might need, food and water, maybe weapons. It's a potential goldmine to scavengers like us" he said

"That's a good idea, all in favour?" Asked Rick, the group put their hands in unison.

"It's decided, we move in five" said Rick walking away and grabbing a walkie talkie from his car.

After Rick returned he saw most people by their vehicles waiting for him.

"Let's move out" said Rick climbing in his car and starting the convoy rolling.

Ben was in the RV, he had a fair few comforting words from people, especially Carol and Lori, who did not know about the child walker, but to everyone the reply, was the same.

"Don't worry, I am fine" he said with a smile.

Outside he was fine, inside he was seething, annoyed was the understatement of the year but as Dale had said, he gritted his teeth and got on with it. The journey passed by in silence with Shane and Andrea breaking it to talk about guns before Dale interrupted their chat by showing us the road was blocked off by vehicles. Daryl rode by on his motorcycle and directed Dale a short way before there was an almighty hiss where steam leapt from the Winnebago's engine compartment. Dale stopped the RV and got out to view the engine.

"I said it, didn't I say it? A million times, dead in the water" Complained Dale

"Problem, Dale?" Asks Shane

"Well, just the problem of being stuck in the middle of nowhere being unable to scav-" Dale was cut off as he was about to say 'scavenge' as Daryl all but leapt into a car boot and start to sift through the contents.

"OK that was dumb" said Dale

"Well then guys" said Ben "Get scavenging, me and Dale will keep lookout"

They all move off searching for respective items, Daryl and T-Dog search for fuel, Glenn searches for a spare radiator hose, while the rest look for food, water, weapons and other useful items.

Ben was on the roof of the RV when he looked through his L96 scope to see a lone walker.

"Dale, Rick, walker at 12:00, 85 meters away" said Ben to the two men.

Ben looked again and saw another walker, then another, another, another; soon he saw what he dreaded the most.

"HERD INCOMING" Yells Ben "EVERYONE UNDER THE CARS"

Dale pulls down Ben as the herd has a chance to spot them, Ben looks back and sees that everyone bar T-Dog had found a hiding spot, Ben turned around and through a gap in the RV's roof saw the walkers start passing their hiding spots.

He hears ragged breathing underneath him, he peers down into the sunroof to see Andrea clutching Amy in the small confines of the bathroom, Andrea looks up and mouths _walker outside the door_.

Ben nods and grabs his suppressed M9 and drops it through the sunroof, Andrea catches it, opens the door slightly and shoots at an unseen being, and he hears a muffled _thump_ as Andrea mouths _thank you_ as she hands up the gun back to Ben.

Ben peers through the small gap through the roof and doesn't see any more walkers, he chances a better look and only sees two more walkers, and they pass by the RV and keep walking when Ben sees a body start crawling from under a car.

It's Sophia.

She sees the walking monstrosities and immediately ducks back under the car but it's too late, they see her and start crouching down to grab their prey, she moves on the other side of the car and with a terrified cry, runs into the forest with the walkers hot on her heels.

Ben looks up the road and sees the walkers are still moving, not hearing a potential meal behind them.

Ben jumps from the roof of the RV and lands on the roof of an abandoned car and hops over the barrier to rush after Sophia, as he runs he is joined by Rick who leads them on an interception course to Sophia.

They catch her as she is about to jump into a creek, Rick grabs her while Ben draws his M9 and kills the walkers.

"Thank you both" said Sophia

"You're welcome" said Rick

"I thought I lost you once, I will be damned if I let it happen again" said Ben with a weak smile

Sophia just smiles at him as they walk back to the highway together.


	14. Chapter 14: Bullet Boy

Chapter 14: Bullet Boy

As they returned to the highway, Carol burst into joyous tears and ran to hug her daughter who runs towards her and they embrace each other in relief, Ben was moving past them as Carol suddenly hugged him as well.

"That's twice, twice you have saved my daughter, thank you so much" said Carol

Ben patted her arm as he extracted himself from her almost vice like grip.

"Don't just thank me, thank Rick as well" said Ben sheepishly

"Sorry, thank you Rick for saving my daughter" said Carol

"Don't mention it" said Rick

As Carol released Sophia, Carl pelted towards her and grabbed her in a hug of his own. He then turned to everyone giving them a 'that's cute' stare.

"Hey, I missed her" said Carl with red cheeks

The group just laughs as they head back to the vehicles; Dale walks over and mentions the RV is fixed when a church bell starts ringing in the distance, the group turns as one and stares at the forest of trees in front of them, trying to discern the direction of the noise.

"Which way is that coming from?" Asks Shane

"That way" said Rick pointing to the left

The group head back to the vehicles, not wanting to risk losing anyone else in that forest.

The next day the group start scavenging more items from the vehicles, the highlights are a Gerber bag of weapons which Carl finds and Shane finds a truck filled with gallon buckets of water.

As they scavenge, the church bell rings again in the distance.

"Hey Rick, do you want me to scout and find this church? There could be more survivors?" Asks Ben

"If you want to, I might come with you" said Rick as he took a shotgun from his bag.

"Same here" said Shane

"Hey, can I come with you guys?" They turn to see Carl there with an eager expression on his face.

"Only if they say yes baby" said Lori

"Sure" said Rick

Carl almost leaps in the air for joy, but contains himself as moves towards the others.

"Wait, he should have a weapon" said Shane

"Why would he need one? He has you guys with him?" Asks Lori

"What if we are separated?" Asks Rick looking to Ben for backup as this is usually his argument but he was just staying quiet and scanning the area.

"Ben, look at me" said Rick, so Ben turns to view him.

"I know you are still upset about what happened earlier but I need your input" said Rick

Ben nodded and put aside his feelings as he walked to the RV, rummaged in his bag and retrieved his katana and his L96 with the sniper scope, and also pulled out his kukri as he offered it to Carl.

"No waving it around, no pretending you're an action hero and rushing off and most importantly, no pranks" said Ben

Carl nodded and took the knife from him solemnly and tucked it into his jeans.

"Let's move" said Ben as he hopped the barrier at the side of the road and moved towards the forest as the others followed him, soon after moving into the forest they hear the bell again, they creep towards the source of the sound when they come across a small church, but this wasn't right…

"Can't be it, it's got no steeple or bells" said Shane

Rick keeps moving though and they follow him to the front doors of the church, he opened it slowly, as the door opened they saw three figures, all sat on pews looking forwards at a Jesus Christ statue, they turn at the sound of the door and all three are revealed to be walkers.

"I will take the one on the left" said Ben as Shane and Rick move right

Ben drew his katana and as the walker reached for him, he cut its closest arm off so he got a clear shot at the head, he decapitated it with a leftwards swing and as the head fell to the floor, Ben impaled its cranium, giving the walker eternal sleep.

He looked over and saw the other two had been dealt with, he moved to the statue and checked in the area behind it, and there were no walkers there.

After carefully checking the rooms, all that was found was some spoiled apples and out of date drinks. As they leave they hear the bell again, louder than before, they pinpoint the source to a speaker and after ripping out the wires, it was silenced.

"Bloody timer on it" said Ben after peering in the control box.

"Let's have a small rest break and then head back" said Rick

"Fine with me, how do you people stand this damn heat day-in and day-out baffles me" said Ben

"Before this; lots of air-con, now; resting wherever we can get some peace" said Shane

"Uh-huh" said Ben as he flopped on the grass in the shade of the church.

As he rested he heard footsteps approach, he cracked his eyes open a fraction to see Carl walking towards him.

"What do you need mate?" Asked Ben

"Umm I came to say sorry, sorry for the prank we pulled, we didn't know that it would make you mad" said Carl

"Carl" said Ben in an exasperated tone "You need to understand, joking about such a serious matter could get you killed, what if Daryl was there instead of me? He would have put a crossbow bolt in her head the moment he saw her on the ground. Just stop and think about your actions before you act"

"OK, I am really sorry" said Carl

"It's OK mate, c'mon let's get going" said Ben as he got to his feet and walked with Carl to the waiting adults.

Rick saw Carl and Ben talking and laughing together again, summarising that Carl had apologized to him, which was good news.

"Let's go guys, before we grow any older" joked Shane

"I hear ya, let's get out of here" said Ben

They walked in silence for the next few minutes before a sharp _CRACK!_ Split the silence, the men got into a defensive position when they saw a deer, it was right there in front of them; it just meandered for a few seconds then lowered its head to graze.

Shane raised his shotgun, but Rick pushed it down as Carl started inching slowly towards the beautiful creature. He got within 12 feet before the deer noticed him and snapped its head up to look at him, Carl got steadily closer and closer and the deer let him.

_BOOM!_

The deer keeled over as a bullet passed through the deer's haunches and impacted Carl in the torso, blowing him off of his feet, he collapsed in front of the shocked men as they ran to his aid. A hunter climbed out of the foliage and on seeing the results of his bullet, fell to his knees in shock before being pulled up angrily by Shane who was about to blow his head off when Rick shouted to stop, the hunter yelled he didn't know Carl was behind the deer, but there was a doctor nearby on a farm.

"Show me" panted Rick desperately, clutching his child protectively in his arms while they all ran after the hunter.


	15. Chapter 15: Running Time

Chapter 15: Running time

The sun blazed on their backs as the small group rush though a field towards a white farm house, the hunter, who had seen better days, had lagged behind so Shane stayed with him and dragged him along, the hunter shouts out to Rick who is quite a bit ahead that when he gets to the farm to look for 'Herschel' and to mention his name 'Otis' now that he knew what to do, Rick sped up and ran at full pelt towards the distant farmhouse, Ben ran as close as he could, there in case Rick faltered to move him on as they ran together.

As they approach they see a welcoming committee of two teenage girls, a teenage boy, a middle aged woman and an elder man, as Rick and Ben approach the elder calls out, asking if Carl was bit.

"Shot, by your man Otis" said Rick desperately with a hint of anger.

"Let's get him inside" said the old man as he starts ordering his people to gather items and clear space, they hurry through to the main bedroom and place Carl down gently on the covers, once the preparations, they asked his blood type which was A positive, the two outsiders were asked to leave while they tended to Carl.

They went outside on the porch as Shane and Otis arrived.

"How is he?" Asked Otis worriedly

"They are working on him now" said Rick as he wiped his hand over his forehead, smearing it with Carl's blood.

Shane immediately grabs Rick to steady him as he looked like he might topple at any moment and produced a handkerchief which he uses to clean up the blood.

Rick mumbles something.

"What did you say man?" Asks Shane

"Lori, she… she doesn't know, she doesn't know about Carl" said Rick deploringly

"We will tell her, don't worry bud, we will tell her" said Shane

"Where is she?" Asked a voice behind them, they turned and saw the older of the girls come out of the house.

"The highway, look for the Winnebago and you have them" said Ben

She nodded and ran to an outbuilding, shortly after a horse galloped out as the girl rode off in the direction of the motorway.

Rick just walked back inside with a look of shell-shock on his face, like it was a one in a million chance, it could have happened to anybody and yet it happened to Carl.

Rick collapsed onto the sofa and broke down sobbing, Ben and Shane put a comforting hand on either side of his shoulders as the man wept, broken.

The door opens and the younger girl walks out calling for Rick as Carl needed blood, Rick bolts past her as Carl is lying on the bed with Herschel prying into his flesh with a pair of tweezers, Carl awakes and starts screaming out, a blood curdling, terrified wail of pain that was heartbreaking to listen to, but Carl had to endure the torment until the fragment of a bullet was pulled free, causing Carl to lapse back into unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Asked Rick scared out of his wits

"He just passed out" said Herschel "One down, five to go"

After the blood was drawn, Rick walked back into the living room where the younger girl and Otis were waiting for news.

"He is stable for now" said Ben to the two of them who showed signs of relief.

Herschel walks out and talks to the people huddled in the living room.

"I took out the shallowest piece, to get the others I have to go deeper, so I have to have that boy under, which means that he won't be able to breathe on his own, that requires a respirator" explained Herschel

"The nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago… the high schools FEMA shelter is still there" said Otis

"I take it me and Shane will grab them while Rick stays here and keeps giving blood?" Asked Ben

"I'm going too, this is my mess" said Otis

Ben nodded "We need to move now if we want to save Carl"

The men ran out and started prepping their list of supplies and gathered their gear, Ben was down to about 4 clips for the M9 at 16 rounds each, the katana didn't need ammo and the L96 he had 2 clips.

_When we get back, I really need to resupply_ thought Ben as he hopped in the boot while Shane and Otis got in the cab.

"Man, today has been a strange day" said Shane

"Aint that the truth" replied Ben

As they were about to set off, Rick knocked on the door and as Otis lowered it, handed him his Python.

"That's a fine weapon, I will bring it back in one piece" said Otis as he gunned the engine away from the farm.

As they neared the high school, night had fallen as they got out of the truck and made their way across open ground towards the buildings in the distance. They moved behind a police car and peeked out towards the FEMA shelter.

Their hearts collectively sink.

A bunch of walkers, numbering in the 50-60s were roaming around outside the shelter.

"What now?" Whispers Ben

"Easy" said Shane as he crawled to the door, opened it slowly and pressed a button which popped the trunk which caused Otis to almost have a heart attack, but inside was an intriguing way to distract the walkers.

_Shane, you clever git_ thought Ben as he gathered the small red cylinders.

As one they lit the flares and threw them as far as they could, once they were distracted, Ben pocketed a spare flare while they made a break for it; they got across the car park and into the shelter without being spotted. Next, they checked the shelves for the items on their lists, skimming the shelves until they saw the items they sought, after the bags were filled with the necessary items and a fair few medical supplies for Hershel to stock up with, Ben opened the door ajar to see the walkers were roaming again outside the door.

"Damn, right guys, I am going to distract them, you get those supplies back to Herschel, DO NOT let Carl die, or else" said Ben

"How are you going to distract them?" Asked Shane

"Like this" said Ben as he opened the door, left it ajar and sprinted down an alley shooting two walkers to get the groups attention, he ran as fast as he could down the side alley by the school's main entrance.

As he turned into the entryway of the school, he saw he was cut off by walkers on the far side, looking around he saw a simple wooden fence which he quickly climbed over and took the opportunity to shoot as many walkers as he could while they diverted to find a way around the fence, he had used up three of his four clips and was reluctant to use the sniper rifle. So he moved away from the area as fast as he could, the walkers hot on his heels.

By now he had attracted a lot of attention, a ton of walkers were converging on his location as he moved, and shooting any that got in his way.

He moved onto the school's sport field as he drew his katana in one hand while the other held the reloaded M9, as the walkers approached, Ben thought to himself _For the group_ as he lifted the pistol and fired the pistol rapidly, he had killed a portion of the walkers when the gun clicked empty.

Ben holstered the now useless pistol and gripped the sword with both hands as the remaining walkers closed the gap with surprising speed, Ben started moving backwards as the first approached him which was dispatched with a quick stab to the skull, he repeated this pattern until he was almost to the bleachers, which had been left up since the last game that had been played here long ago.

He climbed to the top while continually cutting and thrusting at the flailing limbs of the walkers in a slow but steady retreat. He moved to the end of the row and seeing that he had attracted their attention long enough, he kicked one down which caused a domino effect, so while they were returning to their feet, he climbed back down the bleachers and ran back to the front of the school.

By now his lungs felt like they were on fire, his breaths came in ragged gasps and legs protested with every step as he ran to the front of the FEMA shelter, he took the spare flare from his pocket and sent it over his shoulder, the walkers went after it instead of him, he saw the police car that Shane had opened; he quickly looked inside and saw the keys abandoned on the floor of the car.

_Oh Hell yes! _Thought Ben as he started the motor and backed up onto the grass, then threw the car into first and drove like the clappers back to the road.

He drove as fast as he could while keeping the car under control, he breathed hard after running for so long and felt like he was going to pass out.

Soon he spotted a mailbox saying: _Greene_ so Ben turned into the driveway, as he got nearer to the house he saw that Otis's truck was back. He parked next to it as he turned off the engine and dashed up to the porch. As he entered he heard a conversation taking place.

"…. Will we find him?" Asked Glenn

"I think he sacrificed himself to save Carl, that's a noble gesture" said Shane

"To Ben" said Rick as he raised a glass, the others followed suit.

"To me" said Ben as heads turned around to see him, most were gobsmacked, Shane and Otis looked like they saw a ghost and Rick looked proud

"Is he safe?" Asked Ben

"Yeah, he'll pull through, thanks to you, Shane and Otis" said Herschel

"That's good" said Ben he took a step forwards when he suddenly felt light headed, he felt himself falling before hands grabbed him and lowered him down as darkness enveloped his vision.


	16. Chapter 16: Recovery?

Chapter 16: Recovery?

_Darkness; pure black and unadulterated darkness. He attempted to look around but saw nothing but the inky blackness of the void._

"_Am I dead?" Asked Ben into the gloom, the voice echoed for an eternity, before being replaced by a rumbling voice more powerful than anything he had heard previously._

"_Not yet, you hang in the balance of life and death" said the Voice, the voice was impossible to pinpoint._

"_Who are you?" Asked Ben_

"_A being you may know as Abaddon, Lucifer, The Destroyer Of Worlds, Satan, or The Devil, whatever you call me makes no difference, I will have my say" said the Voice_

"_Satan huh? Don't make me laugh, I am atheist" said Ben mockingly_

_A furious red light burned in the gloom as it raced towards Ben, in a split second a gargantuan being was directly in front of him, a pure red, horned humanoid with yellow eyes, a forked tongue and covered in flames, it hurt just to look at this monstrosity._

"_Now do you believe?" Asked the being malevolently_

"_Nope, you are just an illusion created by my brain" said Ben_

"_How would you know this?" Asked the Creature_

"_Because I am waking up" said Ben as a light raced towards him, blotting out the creature with its fiery rays of light as it enveloped Ben in its warmth. _

Ben opened his eyes as he saw a white wall, or was it a ceiling? He turned to see Shane sitting at his bedside, asleep from fatigue as on the table next to him was a half drunken glass of juice with a barely eaten sandwich.

Ben lifted himself up slightly but sank back down as his torso felt it was on fire; he just lay there in pain as darkness swept in again.

_The camp in the borders of Atlanta_, _fire leapt from Morales specially built fire place. As he turned to see walkers piling into the camp he tried to move but was paralyzed he looks around at the group, unaware of what is about to happen, the survivors turn at hearing a groan but are too slow, the walkers fall on them without mercy, the first to go down is Amy, her neck is soaked in blood as walkers gather for their meal, one by one, the survivors fall to the onslaught, the fire embers light up the camp as the walkers move on to another, unknown space. The devastation is obvious, he is finally allowed to move, and he runs to each camp member's side. The emaciated corpses are barely recognizable, he turns and his heart turns to ash as he sees the fallen children, their faces untouched by the walkers, he walks over and falls to his knees. Howling at the night sky in pain._

"_No. Nooo... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Ben as he awakes, covered in sweat from the nightmare, he looks around the room quickly as he hears footfalls in the rooms around him as people barge in to see what has happened. Shane snaps awake as he hears Ben's lament, looking up to see him wild-eyed and scared.

"What's wrong bud?" Asks Shane concerned

"Nightmare, it was just a nightmare" said Ben as he sank back into the covers of the bed, clutching his head, a headache had just kicked off.

"I think with this world, you're allowed to have a few" said Dale

"Thanks" said Ben as he propped himself up to see the people walking in.

"So then Ben, after three days of sleep are you gonna tell us how you survived?" Asked Rick in a curious tone

"That's easy" said Ben "I killed a few to get their attention and led them away so Shane and Otis could escape with the supplies, I ran to the sports field, killed as many as I could, I used up all of my ammo and was forced to use my sword in hand to hand combat, I led them to the bleachers, waited until they were all in a line and kicked the first one down, causing them to fall like dominoes, finally I ran around to the FEMA shelter, Shane and Otis had left to bring the supplies back, there was a squad car, which I assume you guys have seen outside and I found the keys and drove it back here"

Shane let out a low whistle "Damn man that sounds like a fun time"

"Believe me, I was not having fun" groaned Ben as he clutched his throbbing head again.

"Well, we'll let you rest then" said Rick

"Thanks" said Ben as they filed out; Shane was the last to leave.

"Nice job bud, you saved Carl and you came home after attracting a small herd of those freaks, not many people could have done that" said Shane as he left.

Ben smiled at the compliment as his mind slipped into unconsciousness again.

_A house, one that looked like a cheesy haunted house, the door opens as he approaches. He walks through the threshold as the door slams behind him; he turns and behind him hears a child's laughter in the distance, and yet somehow close. He recognizes the house from somewhere, but he can't remember, the house is all distorted and coloured like its covered in rust…_

_He walks upstairs and sees an open room at the end of the hallway, as he approaches the door slams shut as a child laughs on the opposite side. _

"_Watch out for that one, he will make your life and the group's a misery soon"_ _said a deep voice on the other side of the door._

"_Who are you?" Asked Ben_

_The door opens and the walker child he killed in the house in the suburbs flies out, knocking down Ben as it runs down the stairs._

_Ben gets back up in shock and runs down the stairs and tugs on the front door, typically, it's locked._

_He turns and the child's face is directly in front of him._

_Ben yells out and runs down the hallway and charges into the garden to see a prone figure lying on its side in the middle of the garden. Ben approaches it cautiously, he turns it over to see the walker of Sophia to rise up and reach for him. Ben falls backwards, falling into that familiar inky blackness._

Ben opens his eyes and sees the familiar room of Hershel's house, he gets up and puts on the clothes laid out for him by the group, and walks out into the blinding sunshine.


	17. Chapter 17: Gun Training

Chapter 17: Gun training

As he left the house, he lowered his arm to see the group had relocated to the farm; the RV was as usual the nucleus of the campsite while the tents were placed in various distances from it, most were close, with Daryl's very far away, but he was a loner, plus it was a good lookout spot, he could view the entire tree line from there.

Ben casually walked to the campsite to where the campers were sat eating breakfast and plonked himself down on a tree stump.

"Morning everyone" said Ben to a few 'morning's in return, curiously Shane got up and sat down with Ben.

"Now then Shane, to what do I owe this pleasure"? Asked Ben

"I just wanted to say, if it weren't for you and your stunt, me and Otis may not have escaped that place and for that I want to thank you" said Shane

"I had to, you guys had the supplies and you needed to save Carl, so you don't have to" said Ben

"Thanks, we are teaching people how to shoot later, want to come with"? Asked Shane

"Of course" said Ben enthusiastically

"We are heading out soon, grab some chow and saddle up" said Shane moving back to his original place.

Ben ate fast from the meal of eggs and water, then grabbed his bag and got in Shane's car as the group of people got rolling, leaving only a handful of people at the farm.

They got to a secluded forested area where targets were set up, bottles on the fence and cans further away, and there was a no trespassing sign on the fence further down.

"Pick a target and stand in front of it, don't take any weapons or ammo yet" said Shane

Everyone gathered at various points on the makeshift firing range.

"I am handing out unloaded weapons first, before you fire them you have to learn about them" said Shane as he handed out a variety of handguns to the people gathered, he noticed Ben walking back from the road but would ask him where he had been afterwards.

"First and foremost, learn how to use the safety. This stops you using your gun by accident, if I had a dollar for every time a new recruit at our police station misfired their gun due to not using the safety, I'd be richer than Bill Gates" said Shane with a smirk "Next is the little button on your guns, handguns is usually near the top of the trigger, revolvers are a little lever next to the top left of the bullet casing, this unloads the magazine in the handguns case, while revolvers you point them at the sky and they fall out, now, you guys are going to learn to load; take an empty magazine and bullet casings from the table" after everyone had done so, he continued.

"Revolvers, you are going to load the gun with the casings, then unload them, we'll collect the casings when you start firing the proper bullets, handguns are going to load a magazine, unload it then put a bullet casing in the top of the gun and unload that bullet by sliding the eject" Instructed Shane

The exercise went well; the only problem was a jammed gun on Andrea's part which she solved quickly.

"Next we are giving you live bullets, keep your guns trained on the floor with safeties on, then when we give the signal, you will raise the gun and shoot at the target" said Shane as he handed out the magazines and bullets.

As the group loaded and prepared themselves, Ben kept a close watch on the younger members as they looked excitable to say the least.

"OK, ready? Fire" said Shane

All of their hands raised as though by a puppeteer though the firing was varied, the youngsters missed their first shots which soared into the trees, Jimmy, the teen boy from Herschel's group was holding his 'gangster style' holding it at a 90 degree angle and missed, Ben suppressed a laugh while T-Dog was less amused.

"C'mon man don't go doing that gangster shit" scolded T-Dog

Jimmy took the hint and turned it the correct way, shot and hit the bottle and grinned while waiting for new instructions.

Beth and Maggie missed their first shots but Maggie hit hers with the next, Beth took another two to hit hers.

Amy was alright, missing her first shot but hitting second time, her sister Andrea hadn't even hit her bottle.

"C'mon Andrea, you have to do better than that" said Shane

She just looked over and indicated low, they looked and saw the O of the NO TRESSPASING sign had been shot off.

"Nice" said Shane

"I think she's ready for the advanced class" said Rick

"What advanced class"? Asked Ben

Shane walked over and whispered "Walker shooting" as he moved off again.

Ben just nodded and continued observing as the others unloaded their guns and made them safe.

"Now then" says Ben "I have a class of my own if anyone is interested"?

Almost everyone raises their hands.

"Good, follow me" said Ben as he walked to the open road

"Instructors, I want you to keep an eye out for walkers, my exercise requires no suppressors" said Ben causing some members to fidget.

"Now, use your observational skills, from where you are standing find the target" said Ben grinning

The group immediately looks into the secluded spots around them, hoping to find the target first.

After a minute searching Carl shouts out.

"Over there" he said pointing towards the way they had drove, there on the topmost part of the road was a small square.

"Very good Carl" said Ben "My lesson is for people with patience and the good shots here. If you missed more than three times, you are automatically disqualified"

Only Jimmy, Carl, Maggie and Andrea stood there while the rest moved with the instructors out of the way.

"Now then, can anyone here tell me the principle of snipers on the battlefield? Only people in my lesson please" said Ben as Shane raised his hand

Carl spoke up first.

"To take out people at long range"? He asked hopefully

Ben smiled "Not quite, but essentially yes, snipers kill people at long range is correct, but they also take out, high value targets, disrupt convoys, cause distractions and more. Being a sniper means you can change history, with one bullet" said Ben passionately

The potential snipers nodded eagerly.

"But it is also the hardest job in infantry roles, you have to judge distance correctly, wind speed and direction, the curve of the earth known as the Coriolis effect, bullet drop and the speed of the target, you have to think on your feet, be stealthy to get behind enemy lines and be good at calculations. So, anyone want to back out"? Invited Ben

Only Jimmy and Maggie moved, leaving Carl and Andrea as where they stood.

"Why did you move" Asked Ben to Jimmy and Maggie

"I aint that good at maths" said Jimmy

"I got lucky with my shot" said Maggie

"Very well" said Ben as he turned to the final two he asked: "Are you sure"?

"Yes" they both replied

"Right then, here" he said as he grabbed two sniper rifles from his bag that he hid by the road for this lesson, He gave Carl the more powerful JNG-90 rifle that he had scavenged from the soldiers who killed his friend while he gave Andrea a SV-98 rifle which he looted from a gun store near the border to Alabama.

He turned to the non sniper group.

"We might be a while; you might want to take this opportunity to take a break" he said, Shane gives a wave and leads the others back to the vehicles.

"How come we don't get to eat"? Asks Carl

"You have to deal with being hungry, thirsty, dirty and being miserable as a sniper, it comes with the job" said Ben

Carl still looked eager so he continued.

"Right, what is the first thing you do as snipers"? Asked Ben

"Range the target" said Andrea

"Correct, now do you know the range"? He continued

"No" they both replied

"Try working it out" said Ben

After a minute Andrea said 100 meters.

"Why is that"? He asked

"It's about the length of a football field" replied Andrea

"Not bad, you take what you know and multiply" said Ben grinning

"Now, consider your target" he said as he unslung his L96 and joined them in viewing the target through the optics.

"My arms keep shaking, I can't focus on it without it swaying like a branch in the wind" complained Andrea

Ben answered that by lying down and deploying the bipod, the other two followed suit.

"Also, as a sniper you need situational awareness, if you fire an unsuppressed round, you are bound to attract attention, if you can, relocate to a new spot and if not, then get small" said Ben

"What does that mean"? Asked Carl

"Hide" said Ben simply

Ben had adjusted the scope to the correct settings, he checked the wind which was light, and so he clicked the barrel two times on the wind sight which moved his sight to the left slightly.

As he carried this out he checked the others, Andrea was checking the sight was properly adjusted and Carl was ready.

"Carl, when you are ready, take the shot" said Ben, watching intently through the scope.

The boy fired his rifle and Ben saw the target shudder as the round impacted the outer circle of the target on the right.

"Not bad Carl, did you adjust the wind on your scope"? Asked Ben

Carl shook his head, clicked the barrel twice, looked through the scope and fired.

This time the bullet hit just right of the centre.

"Not bad Carl, just a few more millimetres to the left and it would be dead-centre"! Crowed Ben

The boy nodded and grinned as Andrea gestured to the target, Ben watched as she fired and the bullet was just left of the target.

"Very good, both of you, we will soon have an exercise in moving combat" said Ben as he picked himself up.

They returned to the others who were finishing off their lunch, and grabbed a bite, they were just finishing off as a walker emerged from the underbrush. As it stared at them, Ben calmly unholstered his sidearm as he fired a round into its rotting skull.

As he holstered it again he saw another behind the cars.

"Guys, I think we have overstayed our welcome" said Ben

They all thought the same, so they made a dash to the car as more walkers appeared at their location; they escaped through a gap in the group and gunned out of the area.

As they drove Ben picked up the walkie talkie and asked for Rick.

"What's up"? Asked Rick

"I am going to take our prospective snipers on an exercise, is that okay with you"? Replied Ben

"I am not sure how Lori will react" said Rick uneasily

"If she asks, just say I am teaching him advanced maths" said Ben

"Alright, be back by sundown" said Rick

"Will do" said Ben as he took a right turn at a T-junction while the rest continued on straight.

"Where are we going"? Asked Carl

"We are going to have an exercise in sniping, grab some suppressors from the bag and attach them, we are going to go to snipe some walkers meandering outside the little town down the road" said Ben

"How do you know there is a town down here" Asked Andrea

Ben pointed at a sign saying 'Welcome to Serenity, enjoy your stay'!

"Serenity my arse" muttered Ben as he parked in a secluded spot near the woods.

"Right, we hoof it from here" said Ben

"I assume 'hoof it' means walk or run" said Andrea

"Yeah, let's get going" said Ben as he led the group of three down a well trodden path.


	18. Chapter 18: This is NOT a Drill

Chapter 18: This is not a drill

As they marched, there was a distinct smell in the air, Ben couldn't quite place it, it wasn't the usual stench of death, but it smelled strange.

They moved on to a small hill which gave them perfect oversight of the small town.

Serenity it was not.

Walkers were roaming the land in and around the town; it looked like there could have been a hundred, minimum of them just meandering around aimlessly.

"Right then, set up your rifles and aim for the closest walkers to us, we will find out the range and wind, and then we will shoot" said Ben

As they set up their rifles, Ben quickly glanced around them in case of any surprise guests, seeing nothing, he looks back through the sight and aims at a walker just over 140 meters away.

"Right then, what have you got ranged?" Asked Ben

"I have got the closest one to us at 140 meters" said Andrea

"That's mine, get your own" said Ben jokingly

"Fine, the one near it at 145 meters, the one by yours but a bit further to the right" she replied

"Alright Carl, what is yours?" Asked Ben

"Mine is 200 meters" he said grinning

"Ooooh going for the long shot huh? Which walker?" Asked Ben

"The one by the general store" said Carl

Ben looked and calculated the walker was at 205 meters, he was impressed.

"Now, what are your winds?" Asked Ben

"Mines on just one click" said Andrea

"Same" said Carl

Ben quickly checks his sight, _One as well? Nice, they learn fast._

"Not bad you two, now; I shoot first then Andrea then Carl" said Ben

Ben shot and the round impacted the walker just above the left eye, it fell like a marionette which had its strings cut.

Andrea then fired; her round went clean through the walker's forehead and sent it flying backwards.

Carl looked through his sight, held his breath for a few seconds and squeezed the trigger.

The round was met by the skull of a walker; the bullet perforated the cranium and went through the body of the now double deceased person, what was amazing is Carl had seen a walker was going behind that walker at just the right time, so as the round went through one walker, it cleaved through the second walker's skull just above the right ear.

"Carl… that was impressive, your first shot was a collateral shot" said Ben

Carl just pulled back the bolt, pulled out the smoking casing, and pocketed it.

"Right, Rick said be back by sundown so let's get back to the car" said Ben

They picked themselves up and started moving down the hill again, as they were approaching the path Ben heard a twig snap.

Ben lifted his right hand in a fist causing the group to stop in their tracks.

"Something's coming, get into cover" ordered Ben

They took cover in the underbrush of the foliage, just in time too.

Around the corner came a lone walker, it moved forwards two steps before a resounding _CRACK!_ Rent the air as the walker was sent toppling to the floor.

"Oh, crap" muttered Ben

"What is it?" Asked Carl

"There is a sniper out there somewhere" said Ben

Carl looked on edge while Andrea just looked determined as they devised a plan.

"I go out there with no weapons while you two set up, I walk up the road waving a white flag and the sniper A. doesn't shoot so I can have a word, see if he is trustworthy or B. he takes a warning shot and I run while you take him out" said Ben

"How do you know he won't just kill you?" Asked Andrea

"I have a feeling this guy is fine with killing walkers, but if he sees a human he might show some compassion, if I am wrong, please kill him for me" said Ben as he dropped his weapons in a pile next to them.

"Also when I stretch my hands in the air, that is my signal to shoot if he is not trust worthy or if I think he is going to cause us harm" said Ben

"Got it" said Andrea

Ben then ducks into his bag and grabs a white sheet of paper and walks out of the coverage, waving it and shouting out, to attract the snipers attention, he knew he had it when he was not shot at.

He moved down the small road when he heard a voice shout out.

"If you're human, stay there unless you want a bullet in your head" it shouted

Ben complied and stood still, waiting for him to make the next move.

The sniper jumped out onto the road with his rifle raised, at Ben's face.

"Hey, I want no trouble, I just saw a walker go down and wanted to admire a fellow snipers work" said Ben smoothly

"Fellow sniper huh? Where's your rifle?" He asked

"Left it, over there" said Ben pointing at a position far away from Andrea and Carl.

"What type of rifle, bolt-action or semi auto?" Asked the sniper

"Bolt action, it's an L96" said Ben

"That's a nice rifle, only its government issued to soldiers" said the sniper as he raised the rifle again, mistrust in his eyes.

"Whoa, hold up, I am not a soldier, I took it from a dead one" said Ben

"That's my point, you didn't look like one anyway… in that case, how do you explain his death?" Asked the sniper

"I killed him" said Ben simply

"Why?" Asked the sniper, sounding almost like he was afraid.

"Because he and his buddies killed my friend, no provocation, no reason, just a shot to the heart and then they took all of his gear and left his body to rot" said Ben angrily, remembering the memory vividly.

"Well I am sorry to hear that, but I can't trust you then" said the sniper

"Yeah, I would have trouble trusting you too" said Ben

"So what happens now?" Asked the sniper

Ben stretched his arms over his head.

"I don't know" he said as a bullet whizzed over his head and struck the man in front of him in the throat.

The sniper dropped the rifle and clutched desperately at his throat, his eyes were already darkening as his blood left him rapidly.

"I am sorry, but we have to survive too, and you might be a threat to the group" said Ben sadly as he grabbed the falling person and lowered him down to the ground.

The sniper flips his middle finger at Ben as he slowly departs the world of the living, his dead eyes bored into Ben, he closed the sniper's eyes respectfully.

Ben then checked the corpse; he had about a 100 rounds for his rifle, 50 for his sidearm and a combat knife which soldiers use.

_No wonder he got angry after I mentioned killing soldiers, he was one himself _thought Ben

He checked the weapons, the sidearm was a USP.45 a handgun often used in the US military and the sniper was an M40A5 rifle.

_Nice haul_ thought Ben as he gathered the gear and trudged back up the hill to the other two, Andrea was holding her SV98 while Carl had sat down waiting, they aimed their weapons at hearing noises in the foliage, but quickly lowered them when they saw Ben.

"Good shot, whoever took that" said Ben as he put the new weapons into the bag.

"That was me" said Andrea

"Well done, he seemed decent but he became hostile after I mentioned killing a few soldiers who murdered my friend" said Ben

"Not a bad day huh?" Asked Andrea

"Not a bad day indeed" said Ben

The trio make their way their way back to the car and start driving off; unaware they are being watched from afar.

"Gather your gear boys, we're going hunting" said the mysterious figure to a small group of three behind him.


	19. Chapter 19: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 19: Big Trouble, Little Farm

As the car made its way up the driveway to the farm, Ben saw the entire group were gathered by the RV.

"I wonder what's going on?" Asked Andrea

"Let's find out" said Ben as he parked with the rest of the vehicles.

As they got out, Ben saw Lori moving towards him swiftly, he stood up and waited for her to speak her piece.

It turns out; Lori is a fan of action as she sends a stinging slap across Ben's face.

"Umm ow?" Said Ben as he gently touched the offended cheek.

"Advanced maths? THAT is your excuse to teach my son how to kill walkers?" Said Lori scandalised

"Yeah, he needs to learn this stuff Lori, what happens if we are attacked like back at Atlanta? What if a herd comes through and he is separated from you by one walker? What then?" Asks Ben as the others walk towards them.

"Lori, why on Earth did you just slap Ben?" Asks Dale

"He let Carl kill walkers!" Shouts Lori

"I know" said Rick

Lori stares at him in shocked horror.

"You want our son, our only child to grow up in this dangerous world and not know how to defend himself? Are you that blind that you would let him die, not knowing how to survive just to be the overprotective mother?" Asks Rick

She looks like she might explode at him.

"I will not let Carl use weapons" said Lori

"So, imagine if the walkers breach this place? What then?" Asked Shane

"I would protect him" said Lori arrogantly.

"With what weapon? You don't use any weapons and in your 'protection' have separated you from the group, what then?" Asked Rick

"I think I should have a say in this" said Carl

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Asked Ben before Lori could respond.

"I want to help out and I want to be able to use weapons" said Carl

"You're outvoted Lori" said Shane

"If anything happens to him, anything at all, I will never forgive any of you" she said venomously

"I will look after him Lori, even if I have to die to do so" said Ben

The group looks uneasy as she just looks at him.

"Fine, you win" said Lori as she walked off.

The group collectively sigh in relief, glad it had been resolved.

As they are about to head back to the RV Glenn calls their attention.

"So uhhh guys, the barn is full of walkers" said Glenn uneasily

The mood changed instantly, everyone stared at Glenn in horror as he said this startling piece of news.

Shane immediately runs to the barn and peers inside, sure enough there are infected people in the barn, Ben peers in a crack and sees them wandering around as a face suddenly appears in the crack and snarls at him. He jumps back as there are thumps on the wall as the walker probes for a weakness in the wall to exploit, to escape and devour this person outside the wall.

"We need to deal with this" said Shane

"I agree, but we discuss this with Herschel" said Rick

"Discuss it with him?! These things are near where we live, they are near our children, and you want to discuss it"? Asks Shane incredulously

"It's his land" snaps Rick as he examines the wall of the barn.

"Alright, we try it your way" said Shane giving up a little too easily

As they walked away from the barn, little did they know they were being observed.

"So, Officer Friendly is here? Go back and get the rest of the group, we are gonna have some fun" said Merle grinning, he clipped his knife onto his metal plate over his mutilated arm.

"You know what they say, an eye for an eye, and a hand for a hand" he said to no one in particular.


	20. Chapter 20: First Contact

Chapter 20: First Contact

As the group set off, Ben noticed there was some strange movement in the trees, he unslung his L96 and looked through the scope, and he saw two men running through the trees, he hollered over to the group to get in the house as calmly as possible before setting off in a stealthy pursuit.

He followed them as closely as he could without being spotted, he followed them to the road where they were running to a clearing filled with men.

_Not good, not good at all..._ Thought Ben

He moved as close as he dared, which was only 50 meters away, he heard snatches of conversation.

"… Found them… a farm"

"…Payback…Matt…ready"

"Move out" said the evident leader as he got in a truck.

He waited until the group had left, leaving some weapons and tents and only a few guards.

_Perfect_ thought Ben as he stayed low and crawled towards the encampment. The three remaining guards were stood in a semi-circle chatting away, one was a scrawny youth, the second one was lean but had a gun and the final one was heavy set. Ben approached quietly and unholstered his sidearm as the lean one turned around, he stood up and put a bullet in his head from his M9, quickly shooting the one on the other side of the scrawny one. The scrawny one turned to see a muzzle of a gun in his face.

"You stay quiet or you join them in Hell" said the gunman

The youth nodded as the gunman ordered him to turn around; he did so before being knocked cold from a blow to the neck.

Ben tied his hands and feet together, he hid the bodies of the other guards in a tent and set about looking for supplies, ammo and weapons.

Most of their weapons were gone, but he scavenged a SPAS 12 shotgun, an AK-47 and a Barrett M98B, he put those in a bag he found with ammo for them, he found several knives, a cleaver and a machete which went into the bag, strangely, there was no food or water.

_They must have taken it with them,_ Ben realized _They are going to attack the farm._

He ran to the one remaining vehicle, it had the keys strewn on the passenger seat, it had a built in radio set to a frequency and had some supplies in it.

He ran back to the bag and laid it on the passenger seat; he then grabbed the prisoner and put him in the boot.

He closed it as he heard a car moving his way.

He ducked under the car as a pair of headlights passed; he crawled out as he heard car doors slam shut.

"Where the Hell is Dave, Tony and Randall?" Asked one of the men

"Do I look like I know?" Asked another

"You look like you don't know much" replied a third

"HA HA HA, jackass" muttered the annoyed man

"I found Dave and Tony, sleeping on the job huh boys?" Asked the third man

As they bickered, Ben crept behind the closest man and muffled him as he dragged him behind the car.

"Oh shit, they're dead!" Cried out the third man

"How?" Asked the first man

"Bullet to the head, some asshole killed them while we were gone" said the third man furiously

"Hey where is Jack?" Asked the first man

He was answered by a shadow stepping up from behind the car.

"Not funny Jack, not funny" said the first man

"I agree; it wasn't funny" said Ben as he raised his M9 and fired a shot.

The first man went down under the first bullet, clutching his gut and screaming, he was silenced with another bullet. The third man hid behind their car.

"Shit, you'll pay for this you dick!" shouted the third man angrily

"You tell yourself that" said Ben as he put a bullet in the windshield.

The third man raised up his gun and fired a burst over the car blindly. The bullets veered off into the woods. Hearing him not going down, he got out a walkie talkie and shouted down the mic.

"Guys, someone is attacking the camp, he killed Dave, Tony, Jack and Marcus!" He yelled

Ben grabbed the radio in the car to listen in to their conversation.

"Keep him there, we are on the way" said an unknown voice with a southern drawl

"No deal" said Ben down the microphone as he grabbed his gun and lowered himself to the ground, he saw the outline of the person crouching behind the car, he squeezed the trigger, aiming at the man's ankle, the man screamed as the bullet sheared through his foot, falling to the ground and screaming, Ben walked over and fired three bullets through the glass of the vehicle at him, he shuddered and rolled over, moving no more.

Ben scrambled from around the car and grabbed Marcus and the other man's weapons, a G36C with IRNV scope and a P90 with holographic. He grabbed them and their ammo and ran to his car. He gunned it down the road, to a roundabout route back to the farm.


	21. Chapter 21: War Never Changes

Chapter 21: War Never Changes

As night fell, the group on the border of the farm started mobilising their weaponry, waiting for the command to unleash their bloodlust on the people who killed Matt in cold blood.

"Now then ladies, the people who killed Matt are in that little campsite up ahead on the farm, I am gonna walk up there with a white flag, draw them out, Drew is in charge of the rest of you dummies, when I give the signal, you guys unleash hell on these bastards" said Merle

There were a few cheers and whoops at that.

"They also have a few ladies over there, I am sure you know we should treat them as if they were royalty" said Merle causing some jeering and laughter.

"Right then, get ready boys when the others get here I will give the signal over the walkie talkie, let's get going" said Merle

Speak of the Devil the walkie talkie squawked at that moment.

"Guys, someone is attacking the camp, he killed Dave, Tony, Jack and Marcus!" Shouted Mickey down the mic

The people gathered looked at Merle expectantly, he grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Keep him there, we are on the way" said Merle

After a moment, a voice said "No deal" as the radio clicked ominously.

"Shit, what do we do?" Asked Dwayne, one of the groups scavengers.

"We get back there of course numb nuts" said Merle as he got into the cab of a white van,

The group made their way back to their camp in ten minutes, but they were too late, the camp was pretty much destroyed, the camp was looted and not one thing was left standing in the aftermath.

"Damn, one person did this?" Asked one of the group in awe.

"Yeah, we're boned" said another

"How can we take out that group, with that _thing_ on their side?" Asked another

"Easy, we attack them hard and fast" said Merle "C'mon, back to the forward camp and we'll start the attack"

The group rolled out and got back to their old places as Merle walked out like he said earlier, he saw the group had fortified themselves well, the cars were backed into a circle around that damn RV

"Hello, anyone home?" He called out

There was no answer so he moved forwards, curiously there was a gap where a person could step through, so he walked through and looked around, no one was there, and as he stepped forward, he stopped as he felt a gun barrel poking his head.

"Not bad" said Merle

"I try" said a voice behind him "put your hands up"

"Hey, that's rude, I only have one hand" said Merle

"I know you have a knife strapped to the metal so do yourself a favour and raise it" said the person behind him

Merle unstrapped the knife and dropped it; he saw it was kicked away as the group revealed themselves from various hiding spots.

"Where's Daryl?" Asked Merle

"Right here bro" said a voice in the gloom as Daryl emerged with his crossbow raised.

"Pointing your weapon at me, tsk, tsk, tsk that is not how brothers greet each other Daryl" said Merle

"I aint pointing it at you bro" said Daryl "Lower your gun, Ben"

"Sure, I don't want any more bloodshed if I can help it" said the voice behind Merle

He moved in front of Merle so he could get a proper look at him.

He was average height, a bit of fat but not too much, not amazingly muscular, brown hair and eyes, gold coloured glasses and black clothing, he had a suppressed pistol In his hand, a samurai sword strapped across his back and a sniper slung on his shoulder.

"So, this is the guy who ransacked my camp without provocation. I am honoured" said Merle, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I dealt with a threat to the group, I heard your buddies plot the takeover of the farm, so I killed them to protect the people here" said Ben "Now, I know you have your goons in the forest, call them off, or we will kill them" said Ben

"Fine" said Merle as he grabbed a walkie talkie from his belt.

"Boys, get out here" said Merle

Glenn called down to the group that the armed people were taking cover by the barn.

"I told you to call them off Merle, not call them to their death" said Ben as he took the walkie talkie from him.

"They are hardened men, they can take whatever you pussies can throw at them" sneered Merle

"We shall see" said Ben as he unslung his L96 and brought the scope up to his face and fired at the barn.

Gunfire filled the air as the men returned fire, hot lead filled the air from both sides, Ben aimed at one hidden by a barrel and shot him without remorse in his lung, he waited for someone to come to his aid, and then shot him, soon out of the original 25 men there were 19 left.

"Time to finish this" said Ben, he took aim at the padlock on the barn and shot it.

The result flooded out of the doors as the groans of the damned flooded the battlefield drowned out the sound of the guns. The men by the barn had no warning and no chance. The dead fell on their flanks with no remorse.

The ones further away killed them as they killed their men. After the slaughter there were very few of the armed group left, the majority of them were by the barn, and were consumed. There was only about 7 left, counting a wounded man.

"Farmhouse, finish them off!" said Ben into his walkie talkie

As he finished the sentence, two deafening _BOOMS!_ filled the air, the bullets tore into the men without mercy, taking no prisoners.

The remaining survivors dropped their guns and surrendered.

"Rick, Shane and T-Dog can you get them please?" Asked Ben "We'll keep you covered"

The men walked out and binded their captive's hands and feet with rope, they dragged them to the barrier and brought them inside, they dropped them at Merle's feet.

"Farmhouse, nice work" said Ben into the mic

"This is farmhouse, you're welcome" came Andrea's voice

"What now then?" Said Ben to Merle

"Uhhh I kill you and take your farm, sound good?" Asked Merle

"Only four of you, with no weapons? Yeah, you're an idiot. No deal" said Ben

"Well then, we're at an impasse" said Merle

"Daryl, what do you think we should do? He is your brother, but be warned we won't have him here, he will try to kill Ben and Rick if he stays" said Shane

"You aint killin' him" said Daryl, raising his crossbow on the others and standing by Merle.

The rest of the group raised their weapons in retaliation.

"You hypocrite" said Daryl to Ben "Wasn't more than a week ago you said 'we don't kill the living'"

"That changed when the living tried to kill us" said Ben

While they bickered, Dwayne had gotten his spare handgun from his waistband and turned off the safety.

"For the fallen!" He shouted as he rolled and shot his gun rapidly from the floor.

The bullets narrowly shaved past Ben and Shane as they both shot at Dwayne, convulsing under the weight of bullets and died.

"That was too close" said Ben

A scream rent the air.

They turned as one to see two figures on the ground, Jacqui and Amy, the former was holding onto the latter's hand as she clutched feebly at the bullet hole on her upper torso.

All the group could do was watch as Jacqui departed this world.

Ben furiously turned around to Merle before seeing a gun barrel pointed at his head.

"See you in Hell limey!" said Merle

He pulled the trigger.

_BOOM!_


	22. Chapter 22: Dawn, and the Dead

Chapter 22: Dawn and the Dead

The group watched in horror as Merle raised his gun on Ben.

"See you in Hell limey!" said Merle

_BOOM!_

The group stiffened as a shot sounded, it sounded like it was too powerful for a handgun.

Because it was.

The handgun Merle was shot out of his hand and was now a twisted piece of metal on the grass.

"You still there Ben?" Asked Andrea

"Yeah, nice timing and nice shot, you saved my hide" said Ben

"Don't thank me, thank Carl, he took that shot" said Andrea

"Tell Carl, I have a present for him when he gets down here" said Ben

"Will do, be down soon" said Andrea

"You stay on overwatch Andrea, I don't know if there are any more" said Ben

"Will do, out" said Andrea

"Now, what are we doing with this git?" Asked Ben

"What ARE you gonna do? Daryl aint gonna let me die, so you can go fly" said Merle cockily

"Maybe I will" said Daryl, pointing his crossbow at him

"What's going through your head boy, you think you can pull a weapon on me?" Asks Merle aggressively

"I was all for you staying, but if you think I'll let you kill our people, you're wrong" said Daryl

"Shit, you finally found some balls huh Daryllina?" Mocks Merle

"Shut up" said Daryl

"Why don't you make me? C'mon boy?" Invites Merle

"I aint falling for that" said Daryl

"Pussy" said Merle

"At least I'm smarter than you, not trying to fistfight everyone I meet" said Daryl coldly

"Just shows I have more balls than you" said Merle

"So then Daryl, what's the plan for this idiot?" Said Ben

"Says the guy who almost let me shoot him" shot back Merle

"Says the guy who let his men be slaughtered" retorted Ben

"Ah to hell with you all, you at least gonna let us go, right?" Asked Merle

"I don't see why not" said Rick

"But, if I see you or your goons sniffing around here, I will kill you" said Ben

"You can try" said Merle as he picked up his remaining two guys and marched them out.

Ben watched them through the scope, suddenly one started running to a fallen weapon, he was dispatched, and less than 100 meters was an easy kill.

But he was just the decoy.

While Ben shot that man Merle and his final survivor made a break for cover where some of his men hid in the battle. Merle popped up and shot at the vehicles while his friend ran to another cover, trying to divert fire from him, he was slotted as he was about to pick up a fallen gun.

"Merle, you are alone, escape now or you will be shot" ordered Ben

His response was to pop back up and shoot on single action three times, but this time his bullets were on target.

His first shot hit the truck next to him; the second shot was a grazing hit on his arm. But the third was a direct hit on a group member. Amy was hit in the stomach as the bullet whizzed past the vehicle barrier, she was blown off her feet as Merle made a break for it.

"Andrea, take him out. NOW!" said Ben

As Merle was approaching the tree line a resounding _CRACK! _Split the air as the bullet zoomed in on its target.

It hit him on his shoulder and threw him beyond the tree line out of sight.

Ben turned and saw a devastating scene.

He saw Amy, sat by the RV in an ever growing pool of blood, holding her wound with her left hand. She looked up at the horrified group and smiled a weak smile as the hand fell and her eyes glazed over as eternal sleep was bestowed upon her.

The sound of running footsteps broke the spell of silence, Sophia cried into her mother's arms, Rick and the other men looked down at the floor in sadness, each fighting their own inner battle. Andrea burst into the vehicle shield and seeing Amy's body, fell to her knees as her cries filled the night sky with grief.

"Rick, guys we need to take care of the bodies. Leave the others to their grief" said Ben

Rick nodded as the men filed out of the vehicle barrier into the farmland beyond.

They gathered all of Merle's group and the walkers together for a pyre to be set later, as they picked up the weapons from the field outside the barn, they heard groans coming from the barn, they raised their weapons as the sound of walkers was unmistakeable, upon seeing the walkers, all were shocked to discover their identity.

It was Morales and his family.

Each person's inner battle had become an inner war.

The walker of his wife started trudging forwards; gaining speed as she got within 10 meters she was shot from Daryl's arrow. The walkers of Morales and his children were now walking forwards, shambling forwards as if to avenge their matriarchs death.

Ben stepped forward and placed a bullet in Morales skull, the children were dealt with by Rick and Shane. They placed their bodies outside the camp, along with Jacqui's body. They couldn't move Amy's because Andrea refused to let anyone get close, Rick got the closest before she pulled her handgun on him, causing him to back down.

As they dug the graves, the sun rose over the horizon, giving birth to a new day.

When they finished they placed the Morales and his family in their graves, then Jacqui, and finally after a long time, Amy was carried over as well and laid in hers.

The men quickly filled in the graves and marked them in crosses with branches tied together.

"Does anyone want to say any words?" Asked Rick

No one replied, they were all too worked up to be able to speak from the night's events.

One by one, the survivors filed out of the area, only Andrea stayed behind, kneeling by the grave of her beloved younger sister.


	23. Chapter 23: Bar Brawl

Chapter 23: Bar Brawl

As the group walked towards the pile of bodies of Merle's men and the walkers, Herschel and his people were running across the field towards them, anger and sadness evident.

"What's wrong Herschel?" Asked Ben

He didn't respond, instead he pushed past the group towards the pile of bodies, he and the farm residents pulled bodies off of the pile, at first, Rick considered stopping them. But then he saw two bodies were pulled out of the pile, a mid aged woman and a young man.

"You killed them?! WHY?" Asked Herschel in despair

"We had to, they would have killed us all" said Shane

"They were people!" Shouted Herschel "Not monsters, people that could have been cured!" he continued as he pulled the two bodies out of the throng of the dead.

"We were at the CDC, there is no cure, and we had this discussion while Ben, Shane and Otis were gathering Carl's medical equipment!" Yelled Rick

"It doesn't matter, I want you people off of my land by the end of the week!" said Hershel angrily

As Otis and Patricia grabbed the body of the young man, the man grabbed Otis and sank its teeth into his throat, Otis's body was thrashing as it fell to the ground, soaking the ground as his life left him. Patricia screamed as it turned to face her, Its teeth gleaming with red blood as it reached for her, it only made contact with air as she was pulled away by Jimmy as Shane stormed up to the walker.

"You think these are people?" Asked Shane as he pulled out his gun "People can't survive this"

As he shot it point blank three times in the torso, Ben realized the point he was making but the way he was going about it left a lot to be desired.

"That's its heart, its lungs, why is it still coming?" Ranted Shane

"Shane, that's enough!" shouted Rick

"Yeah, it is" said Shane as he put a bullet in the walkers brainpan, putting it out of its misery.

Hershel looked despondent as he calmly got up and walked back to the house.

"I've got to talk to him, try and clear up this mess" said Rick furiously as he pushed past Shane.

As they buried the three new bodies, Andrea still hadn't left Amy's grave so they dug on the opposite side for the family of Hershel, after the ceremony, Ben heard a faint engine moving away.

"Where is he going"? Asked Ben to Hershel's people

"Back when he was younger, he spent a lot of time drinking, the town nearby has a bar that he once went to" said Maggie

"Right, me and Rick will go fetch him" said Ben as Rick started running towards the vehicles from the farmhouse.

He made his way to the car that Rick had run to, unfortunately this was the one which still had the prisoner from Merle's camp in the boot.

"HEY, LET ME OUT!" Shouted the prisoner

"Shut up" said Ben as he gunned the engine towards the town, Rick in the passenger seat was checking and cleaning his always present Python.

As they drove the prisoner kept trying to converse with them; a mixture of pleading, whimpering and being a sycophant were taking their toll on Ben. But his muttered comment after being shut down again really finished it for him.

"When my guy's get here, you're dead" the prisoner muttered

Ben stopped the car and turned to face him.

"Your friends are dead, they tried to invade our farm and we killed them, no one is coming for you so shut the hell up before I shut you up" said Ben angrily

The effect on his morale was boosted as the young man looked at him with a mixture of horror, sadness and fury.

"So, what are you going to do with me then?" He asked coolly

"That depends, if you shut up, we will let you live, drop you off far away with a weapon and some supplies, free to go on your merry way, if not, then we drop you off, of the side of a rooftop next to some hungry walkers, sound good?" Asked Ben

He nodded furiously so Ben turned and continued down the road.

Rick was sat next to him as they drove, contemplating if this new, darker Ben was a bane or a boon to the group.

They drove through the town and parked outside the bar, Ben and Rick opened the doors and left the prisoner unattended in the car as they walked into the bar.

"Two men walk in a bar…" muttered Ben

Rick had a ghost of a smile flicker across his face as they entered, seeing a lone figure sat on a stall at the bar, a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey accompanying him.

"Herschel?" Asked Rick cautiously as he stepped nearer to the figure.

It jerked its head and looked at the pair, it was indeed Herschel, but looking tipsy and very, very upset.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Herschel

"Here to retrieve you" said Ben

"Hmm, what do you need me for, a useless old man who believes in rumours of a cure for an incurable disease?" Said Herschel

"You're a vet who can fix humans as well as animals, you're our host, you have a family back there that misses you and we are fools every now and again, its human nature" said Ben

"Huh, you make it sound like it was OK to lie to myself constantly for so long, I fooled myself and believed they could be saved" said Herschel bitterly

"It would be something we would all believe, a light in the darkness that this could be curable, but that isn't the case anymore" said Rick

"Yeah, you're right, but I saw those bullets hit Shawn and it would have killed any normal person, that's when I stopped believing, stopped hoping for salvation and I realized that no normal disease could do this, nothing normal" said Herschel as he poured another glass.

Rick looked over at Ben who mouthed _try bad cop approach_.

"Look I am done, I am not doing this anymore" said Rick turning back to Herschel "Cleaning up after you, you know what the truth is? Nothing has changed, death is there, it always has been, whether from heart attack, cancer or a walker, what's the difference? People are trying to hang onto what hope they have and they need us, even if it's just a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. This isn't about what we believe anymore, it's about them"

Herschel looked at him and drowned what was left in his glass as he stood up, a little shakily and turned to face them.

"Let's get back to them then" said Herschel

Rick nodded and patted him on the shoulder as they turned towards the door and Ben who was watching.

Suddenly, a _SMASH!_ of glass was heard then a quick patter of footsteps, as Ben turned he saw a fist flying at his face, he swung his right arm up to grab the offending fist but was too slow, the fist slammed into his cheek and sent him backwards.

He regained his senses and moved towards Rick and Herschel as he saw the prisoner with a knife which had been hidden in the car, and he looked pissed.

"Yeah, what you going to do? Huh?!" He goaded

Ben responded by drawing his katana.

"Well, shit" said the young man as he backed up, grabbing a discarded pint glass.

"You might want to run" said Ben as he approached, sword raised.

"FUCKER" yelled the young man as he sprinted at Ben, throwing the glass at him.

He let the glass bounce off of his chest before he kicked it up before it hit the floor, causing it to collide with his stomach, the man continued, winded as he reached back to stab Ben, Ben waited for the start of the thrust before he dodged right, grabbed the hand and wrenched it sideways, causing him to drop the knife, he then threw him to the floor and placed his katana point down on his forehead.

"Famous last words?" Asked Ben

"Go to hell!" said the man

Ben plunged the sword down, spearing down through the brain matter; he stood up and shook the sword clean.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" said Ben as he slid the sword back into its scabbard, he turned to the two men watching the brutal act.

"Let's get back to the farm, I remembered that I promised Carl a reward for saving my arse from Merle" said Ben as he walked out.

"Is he becoming dangerous with the more time that passes?" Asked Herschel

"I think he is accepting that being nice only goes so far in this world" said Rick grimly as he and Herschel followed Ben into the waiting vehicle and drove back to the farm.


	24. Chapter 24: Chaos Overture

Chapter 24: Chaos Overture

As the trio drove back there was an unsettling silence, the tension in the air was so thick you could stand a spoon on it, Rick decided to break it by checking the car, and there was discarded rope on the floor and specks of blood from the captive's bindings dotted the floor.

"Do you know where the knife was?" Asked Rick

Ben checked in the glove box and saw his flick knife was no longer there, he fished in his pocket for it and put it back.

"That explains it, I just don't know how he got the knife" said Ben

"Probably climbed over the seat and grabbed it, it explains the smashing sound" said Rick

Ben pondered this as they drove, it was strange that he had somehow escaped but he pushed it out of his mind. _He's dead now; get over it_ thought Ben as they turned down the long driveway towards the farmhouse.

They parked by the barn, Andrea wasn't by the grave anymore, Ben wondered where she was when he heard a gunshot in the trees, the trio raced towards the forest as she walked out, smeared head-to-toe in that familiar red liquid.

"Andrea, what happened?" Yelled Rick

She just looked at him with glazed eyes, walking past without as much as a shrug.

"Andrea, talk to me, what happened?" Asked Ben gently

She stopped and turned and her gaze softened for a second as she recited her story.

"After mourning Amy, my one reason for living in this hell? I went hunting" said Andrea

"Hunting? Hunting what?" Asked Herschel

"Walkers" said Ben

She nodded as she turned around to walk back to the house, trailing a small red trail behind her.

Hershel looked shocked but Rick stepped in.

"She just lost her sister, she'll be fine in a week or so" said Rick calmly to the elder.

He looked sceptical as he moved towards the house, as he walked he half limped and half swayed towards the farmhouse.

"How much was left in that bottle of whiskey?" Asked Rick amused

"About three quarters left" said Ben smirking.

The two men giggled as they watched the older man stumble towards the lights of the house and burst out laughing when he toppled over like a ten-pin.

"Oh my God" said Ben, tears streaming down his face from the laughter.

"Shall we go help him?" Said Rick doubled over and shaking with a laughing fit.

"Yeah, let's get him inside; he is going to love that hangover in the morning" said Ben with sarcasm at the second part, still giggling the two men picked up Hershel by the shoulders, ignoring his slurred protests and moved forward towards the porch.

The doors slam open and Maggie storms out and seeing the scene, cries out in fear but seeing the expressions of Ben and Rick became confused.

"Is he OK, is he alright?" Asked Maggie fearfully

"Oh yeah, but he isn't going to enjoy the hangover" said Ben as they half carried and half dragged him up the steps of the porch, Maggie opened the doors and ignoring the looks of the people inside carted him over to the bed where he had treated Carl and placed him down gently as they let the old man sleep.

Patricia walked up to the trio and attempted to move past them to inspect the vet, but was pulled aside by Rick whispering "Hangover" in her ear, she just smiled as she moved back into the dining room, the smell of cooking food was contagious as Ben and Rick checked inside to see Lori, Carol, Sophia, Patricia, Maggie and Beth preparing a large meal of vegetables, potatoes and two of the farm chickens.

"Ladies that smells divine" said Ben as he peered in.

"Chows up in ten if you want to hang around?" Asked Carol

"Sure, I will be nearby" said Ben as he turned back to the living room.

As he was about to sit down he noticed by the wall was something he was not expecting and almost jumped for joy at the sight of it, he walked over and opened the lid of an ornate oak upright piano, he pressed a few keys which caused some resounding notes and felt much better than a electric piano.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that thing" said a voice behind him, he turned to see Shane grinning at him from the couch.

"So then maestro, you gonna play some more songs for us?" Asked Shane

"Maybe" said Ben as he sat in front of the piano, he flexed his fingers and pressed a few keys ranging certain octaves to see if he remembered how to roll his fingers in a continuous motion, satisfied he played the first notes of Clint Mansell's; Together We Will Live Forever.  
(/watch?v=zcLCDf41SvU)

As he played, various group members drifted in to hear the recital, it wasn't a full version, and the left hand remained static in certain sections as he had forgotten them previously.

As he neared the climax of the song, most of the group had gathered to hear the ending bars; the room was silent as the final resonating G was pressed, he left it sustained for a few seconds until he gently lifted his foot off of the sustain pedal when the room was filled with quiet clapping, not wanting to wake the hung-over vet in the next room.

"Thanks, I love that song a lot and I thought you would like it" said Ben

"It's a nice song man, you played it good" said Shane

As Ben stood up, dinner was announced so the hungry horde of humans moved into the dining table.

Unfortunately there were not enough chairs to seat everyone, so Daryl, Ben and Carl sat on the couches in the living room.

"Nice shot by the way Carl, you saved my hide" said Ben to the youngster.

"I saw him go for the gun; I just aimed and pulled the trigger at his hand" said Carl

"Still good, by the way I think you have earned those toys back" said Ben to which Carl perked up and started eating faster.

The group ate in silence for a while until the food was consumed; they moved the crockery into the sink and started to clean up. The group then dispersed into the house or moved into the campsite.

Ben moved onto the upper floors until he got to the room with a clear view on the surrounding countryside, his sleeping bag and duffel bag were placed up here, next to the window was his L96 in case of an emergency.

He placed himself down on the sleeping bag and waited for that inky blackness to consume his vision.

_A field at night, the sound of crickets fills the air as the tranquil scene is replaced by the sound of the damned. Over a hilltop, a walker, two walkers, five walkers, soon an army of walkers, biting, gnashing, clawing, groaning, moaning and roaming rotting corpses moved towards him, he had no cover and was forced to move backwards before the wall of decaying flesh enveloped him, he moved steadily backwards towards nowhere, no buildings, no foliage, not a single thing with the exception of long, sloping, never-ending fields. He had no weapons, no ammo and no hope; all he could do was keep running._

_Eventually his strides became laboured, his lungs ached, his legs protested, he steadily lost ground._

_'I've got to get out of here' thought Ben as his legs finally caved in, he tripped and sprawled in the dirt, he looked up to see the walkers going steadily closer._

_He desperately crawled away, trying to gain distance from the creatures._

_He felt himself dragged backwards, unwelcome hands grabbed at his clothes, he felt the claws of the infected stabbing into his abdomen, he screamed out loud as he felt his body being slowly devoured, he begged to whatever higher power there was to awaken him, to make him unconscious, anything to alleviate the pain._

_As he looked upwards, his pain reflex felt like it was in overload, he saw a smaller walker than the others, it moved forwards into the werelight to reveal the emaciated figure of Carl, his clothes hung loosely from his body, his face though. The yellow eyes of the dead stared at him with a ravenous insatiable hunger in them, he kneeled by the body and lowered his head to feed on the flesh of the body, Ben saw his teeth getting lower and lower, about to close around his neck._

A terrible, terrified scream snapped Ben out of his slumber, he sat bolt upright as he heard gunshots fill the night sky with their music of discordant _BOOMS! _He grabbed the rifle and looked down at the farm.

Devastation filled the field.

The ground was covered in the bodies of walkers that were pouring from the tree line, he soon lost count. _There is too many_ he realized as he started taking out the ones near the group members, he fired the rifle thrice before it jammed on him, he threw it aside without even safety catching it and grabbed the newly acquired M98B from the bag.

He deployed the bipod and got the sniper rested onto the lip of the window, he cocked the gun released the safety, aimed at the walker that was advancing towards Carol and fired.

_BOOM!_

Like the sound of Thor's hammer MJOLNIR the bullet shattered the walker's skull, it damn near took the whole head off, and it left an exit hole the size of dinner plate.

_Good God this thing is powerful_ thought Ben as he gripped the gun more tightly into his shoulder; it had a kick like a mule.

He fired bullet after bullet, but the walkers had constant reinforcements.

_There is too many, we are going to be overrun_ thought Ben as he grabbed his bag, threw his weapons and items in it and dashed downstairs, he burst out onto the porch as the walkers were continually getting closer, Shane, Rick, Herschel and Carl were defending themselves nearby a red truck, he fought his way over and Rick asked for a situation report.

"We're overrun, too many walkers and not enough bullets" said Ben grimly as he shot a walker that was close to the truck.

"Herschel, we have to go" implored Rick

The old man reluctantly agreed, he and Rick started yelling to the others to get out as they ran to the truck and as Shane, Herschel and Rick piled into the cab, Ben hoisted Carl into the truck bed and climbed up as it sped down the gravel lane.

He spotted Carol being rescued by Daryl on his motorcycle and the RV was driving by the entryway to the farm, he looked through the scope and could see most of the people were in the RV with Dale driving and swerving out of the way of the dead to escape the dystopia of Hershel's farm.


	25. Chapter 25: Requiem For a Dream

Chapter 25: Requiem For a Dream

As the truck drove at breakneck speed down the road, Ben and Carl bounced around in the back, dangerously close to falling out; Ben hammered on the roof of the cab.

"SHANE, SLOW DOWN!" Yelled Ben

The truck slowed but not much, it slowed from barreling down the road to just driving fast down the leafy back roads. Autumn had begun.

Ben checked the road behind them, he spotted a lone walker following them but it was very far behind and would probably lose them when they turned the corner.

After driving for a short while, the truck slowed to a crawl as it moved to a stop behind a corner which was secluded from the road. The two left the truck bed as the men exited the cab.

"What's the plan then?" Asked Shane

"I don't know, try the highway?" Asked Rick

"Will the others think to do that though?" Asked Ben

"I don't know, maybe" said Rick uncertainly

"It's our best bet" said Ben

"We have a fair bit of fuel left, if they aint there, we can siphon more fuel there and move on" said Shane

Rick looked torn; he either chanced the highway or moved on and possibly never sees his wife again.

"Fine, we go to the highway" said Rick

The men climbed back into the truck while Ben and Carl got back in the truck bed as lookouts as they drove. The highway entrance came in sight soon; they turned off onto it and were greeted to the sight of the RV waiting there with the usual figure of Dale on top surveying them with his rifle.

_Oh good, they came here as well_ thought Ben as the truck slowed next to it. They exited the truck and moved towards the RV as Dale climbed down from the roof and greeted them.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes, we were wondering if you were going to show up" said Dale

"Who survived?" Asked Ben

"Well, we have most of our group intact but we lost Andrea" said Dale with infinite sadness in his voice

"How?" Asked Shane

"We saw a walker fall on her, but the others were hollering to go so we had no choice but to leave her body" said Dale

"What about Herschel's group"? Asked Rick

"Much worse than ours, we lost Patricia and Jimmy, Patricia was grabbed as she was running to the RV and Jimmy tried to save her, but was surrounded by them" said Dale

"Damn, that's bad" said Ben "How did that herd of walkers find us though?"

"We think that all of the gunfire for the past few days attracted several smaller groups, and then they all met up and moved this way as a much bigger group" said Dale

"We really need to use suppressors and melee more" said Rick

"Whoa, Rick I understand using suppressors but hand to hand combat, with those things? Do you want us to die?" Asked Shane

"We don't have ammo to waste and plenty of them to use" snapped Rick

"We could ration the ammo to certain members, I know me and Carl need sniper ammo for when we need to cover you from a distance" said Ben

"Yeah, but going toe-to-toe with those things? I mean, most of us could but what about Lori, Carol and the kids?" Argued Shane

"That's why we should ration ammunition; give more ammo to the more vulnerable people" said Ben

The group contemplated this as the other survivors milled around them; Lori embraced Rick and Carl when she saw them while Herschel went to see his daughters. They soon started asking for plans from Rick as to where to go next, he said that he would think it over tonight. As night descended, the group found a small shelter in some ruins for the night, as they ate from some of the last remaining tins of beans; Rick emerged from the shadows like a wraith and crouched down next to them.

"I'm thinking that we should go house-to-house, collect supplies then head to Fort Benning like the original plan was" said Rick

Shane just nodded at this while the others looked more reserved.

"That's still about a hundred miles away, no way we can make it, we're running on fumes" said Dale

"Then we siphon fuel from vehicles as we go, any place with plenty of cars we stop and gather fuel, we get containers that can gather the fuel and then we stock up, only using it when we need to" said Rick

"There is still the chance that it is still overrun" said Ben

"A slim chance is better than none" said Rick

"Well, we have a fair bit of water, we looted that truck filled with water that Shane found when we first got here, we know how to siphon fuel, all we really need to do is find more food" said Daryl

"We're agreed then, Fort Benning it is, if it does turn out to be a pipe dream, we'll look for other places to settle down, until then, we move to the fort. Now everyone get some sleep, it's going to be a long journey" said Rick

Ben got up and said he would take first watch and would wake Daryl in a few hours, he climbed up the ruins onto a ledge were he could see the road over the lip, so he sat perched at the top of the ruins, the night was quiet, the wind gently blew the leaves from their branches, the moonlight lit up the surrounding area like a silver beacon. As he watched through the scope of his rifle, the only incident that happened during the watch was a lone walker that had walked towards the ruins only to be put down permanently by a bullet in the brain. He climbed down and shook Daryl, he jerked awake with a knife in his hand which he had drawn from under his bedroll, upon seeing Ben and not a snarling monster he sheathed it and got up.

"There's a nice little spot up on that ledge over there were you can see the entire road" said Ben pointing at his perch.

Daryl nodded and started the climb upwards as Ben got into his bedroll and fell into the land of dreams.

_Ben was crouched down in the underbrush, his friend had been gone far too long so he had decided to survey the town he had gone to scavenge from to find out what happened, he had hid at the edge of the woods as it was good hiding spot was a good place to hide from prying walker eyes, he watched as a U.S military truck was parked outside the gun store with 2 armed infantry facing the door with rifles raised, the store had already been picked clean by Leon, he had walked out to be confronted by the duo. He crept forward so he could hear the exchange._

"_Drop your weapons" ordered one of the soldiers_

"_Who are you?" Asked Leon, dropping the bad_

"_U.S military, here to help" said the other_

"_Oh good, thank god It's ni-". Leon was cut off when a soldier moved forwards and at point blank range shot Leon in the heart with a sidearm which caused Ben to flinch and was about to scream in fury when he stopped himself and continued watching, quaking in silent anger. Leon fell to his knees, his face shocked as he fell face down in the dirt as the blood pooled around his body, as the walkers emerged from the side streets, one of them scooped up the bag of guns Leon had retrieved and stripped him of his equipment and ran back to his truck, his comrade spouting off bullets in the walkers general direction. The truck sped west out of town, Ben ran after it, following as close as he could through the woods, he managed to follow it as it moved slowly, probably to maintain the fuel, they drove carelessly, moving from lane to lane smashing into the infected humans. He was starting to lag behind when he saw it turn into an almost inconspicuous sheltered driveway. He moved through the woods as low as he could when he found their camp._

_It turned out that the two soldiers were part of a fire team of five soldiers, he looked through Leon's old binoculars to see the two who killed Leon were privates, the other three were a lance corporal, a sergeant and a lieutenant._

"_What's this? Where'd you guys find this haul?" Asked the Sergeant_

"_Found a gun shop, ransacked it and found the weapons and ammunition" said the soldier who had shot Leon._

_The lie made his blood boil but he continued eavesdropping._

"_Right, you earned yourselves extra rations for this guys, well done" said the Lieutenant _

_The two saluted and moved to a small row of tents, they went inside and didn't come out. The Lance Corporal grabbed the gun bag and moved it into a stockpile of guns and melee which were stockpiled into a corner of the camp closest to Ben, he then moved back to his post by the radio while the Sergeant and Lieutenant conversed by a map of the region on a table, they all had their backs to him, so he took the opportunity to sneak forwards and grab the first weapon he could get his hands on: an M9 Beretta with a suppressor attached to it, he crept backwards and stayed in the shadows while the sky darkened. _

_He waited for the soldiers to hit the sack for the night, posting the private who had shot Leon on patrol. He waited for him to do a full circuit of the camp before he crept out of the darkness and moved back to the stockpile, as he waited as the private got steadily closer to his hiding spot he drew a knife from the pile: a kukri and waited, he passed by without incident and Ben moved behind him, the private was holding his M16A4 rifle casually by its handle as he walked, Ben leapt up, and as he turned, stabbed deeply into his neck, blood flowed outwards as he drew it from him, he gurgled once more and was still. Ben looked at the knife, during the stabbing, he had cut off the privates dog tags, they read:_

_Patterson_

_Anthony B_

_587-15-0666_

_O NEGATIVE_

_CATHOLIC_

_Ben looked at Anthony's body in disgust._

"_You got what was coming to you, scum" said Ben_

_He retrieved Leon's gun bag and filled it with equipment, ammo, rations, melee and military grade weapons, he also noticed something odd._

"_Must be Star Wars fans" muttered Ben as he picked up several toy lightsabers and examined them, he looked at a list which called them 'Melee training tools' so he took a couple of them for practicing, he collected as much as he could and stuffed it into the bag, he grabbed some optics and took two last items: the list of equipment so they didn't know what was gone and a katana which he found under an L96 rifle, he turned and left the stockpile, strapping the sword over his left shoulder with the handle over his right. He was about to walk back to the woods when he noticed the Lieutenant going out of his tent and moving into the woods, he followed him to the vehicles where he was sat, smoking a cigarette when Ben walked past the door, M9 raised. The officer was shocked and put up his hands in surrender._

"_Relax sir, I just want to talk with you" said Ben_

"_About what?" Said the Officer in a shaky tone_

"_Anthony Patterson" said Ben_

"_What about him?" Asked the Officer who was sweating slightly._

"_He told you that those weapons were from a gun store in the town down the road" said Ben_

"_Yes, go on" said the Officer_

"_He lied" said Ben_

"_Why? What actually happened?" Asked the Lieutenant_

"_The bag was my friend's, a guy called Leon, he had managed to procure some weapons when Anthony and the other private cornered him, they made him lower his guard with false hope and Anthony shot him in the heart" said Ben angrily_

_The Officer looked shocked at the story but then his features clouded once more as he regained his composure._

"_How do I know that this is true?" Asked the Lieutenant_

"_Grill the other private, he will tell you the truth, eventually" Ben said_

"_What happens now?" Asked the Lieutenant_

"_I walk out of here, because justice has been done" said Ben_

"_You killed him?" Asked the Officer_

"_Yeah, but I have no qualms with you or your other men, just Anthony" said Ben_

_The Lieutenant sighed and finished his cigarette, flicking the butt away in the gloom._

"_Go then, sorry this happened" said the soldier wearily_

"_Thank you" said Ben "I won't trouble you or your men again"_

_As he walked out of the woods back to his camping spot he lay down and looked over at the empty bedroll._

"_Requiescat In Pace, Leon" said Ben as his eyes drifted closed. _

Ben opened his eyes to see people rushing to and fro, gathering items to place into the RV; he picked himself up, placed the sleeping bag into the bag and got into the RV as they drove towards the nearby town.


	26. Chapter 26: Season: Fall

Chapter 26: Season-Fall

_A/N For the next few chapters, the work is my own imagination as the autumn/winter period is 8 months long so I will try and flesh out this in some of my upcoming chapters and explain how Carl became a productive member of the group, some of the more vulnerable members becoming productive members and Lori's pregnancy being revealed._

The convoy moved towards the outskirts of the town as dawn was breaking, the place was quiet so far as the RV moved down the road, guided by the light of the sun slowly moving upwards, the convoy stopped to let two figures out, they ran into the underbrush as the convoy rolled out again, the two shadows flitted through the trees like ghosts, never stopping. The figures burst out of the woods out onto a leafy ledge overlooking the town, they looked at each other and laid down on the grass, both then unslung their respective rifles from their shoulders and deployed their bipods, waiting patiently for the sun to rise over the town.

The blaze of a new day signalled the convoy to round the corner and slowly make its way towards the town; the sound of rumbling engines drew walkers that were hidden in buildings to leave their shelters, moving forwards towards the vehicles, maybe they would have a meal today? The first walker the two figures saw was a tall man, dressed in a shirt and tie, he looked like he had gone to a formal event before he was turned into a member of the army of dead beings roaming the world, he had shambled forwards, unknowing he was being watched by two scopes, he had walked towards the convoy for all of three seconds before a bullet ripped through his scalp, the top part of the head was torn off, with most of the brain with it, the bullet _CRACKED!_ Through the air as the other walkers looked around for the disturbance, not seeing anything, they continued on their slow shamble towards the intruders of the town. The walkers continually moved, only stopping when one of their own fell to a bullet and still, they did not see the killers.

The bullets rained down on the infected, their numbers thinned dramatically from the dozens into the last few.

"These things are so stupid; you'd think at least one would have seen us by now?" Said Carl

"Don't get cocky Carl; being arrogant can get you killed, instead: be cautious and assess the situation. For example we have been here about twenty minutes, and fired off about forty bullets, those down their haven't seen us, but that doesn't mean some may be moving up here from the woods behind us" said Ben

As if to prove a point, a spindly walker appeared behind them, it looked ragged and thin; it shambled slowly towards them until it was put out of its misery by a shot from Ben's M9.

Carl looked at him, shook his head then looked back down through his scope in concentration, firing a round that hit just above a walkers right eye.

Ben watched as Carl mopped up the last of the walkers, seeing the last go down, he signalled the convoy below to speed up with a flash of the sun off of his katana.

"Let's get down there" said Ben as the convoy moved towards the town at a much faster speed.

The duo moved through the woods downhill, moving at a slow pace to avoid tripping on the numerous branches and foliage littering the floor. They turned to see a small path leading towards the outskirts of the town; they kept the chatter to a minimum, sweeping the woods in case they spot a walker hidden in the underbrush. They moved down the well trodden path, slowing when they heard a growl close by. They turned to see a walker lunging forward, its claws gleaming through the trees, Carl jumped backwards while Ben kicked it hard in the chest, and it fell backwards, sprawled in the dirt. As it struggled to return to its feet, Ben walked up and drew his M9, before he shook his head, reholstered it, drew his katana and stabbed it in the skull, the head sagged forward and the walker was no more.

"We need to conserve ammo, it won't last forever" Ben explained to Carl

Carl nodded and moved past the body as the two continued the journey down the slope, they eventually broke through the tree line into the blazing sunlight, when their eyes had adjusted to the brightness, they saw the RV and cars parked in the town's outskirts, people leaving their vehicles while looking for leadership from Rick or Shane as they stood in front of the RV. The duo made their way over as Rick stepped out of the RV, Ben's weapon bag in his left hand while the right had an unsheathed knife, the blade gleaming wickedly in the light.

"Everyone grab a bat or blade, we're going in" said Rick

"Rick?! You aint serious are you?" Asked Shane incredulously, Rick's expression didn't change.

"You are; right I don't know how to say this man, but we aint going in that town without guns" said Shane firmly

"Well we are" snapped Rick "We can't keep using guns; we'll draw another horde like the one at the farm then what? We all die regardless! At least we won't have to fight hundreds" said Rick

Shane looked around and saw others nodding, seeing he was losing ground he tried a different tack.

"What about Carl or Sophia? They can't fight a walker in close combat?" Said Shane angrily

"Well, how about giving them suppressed pistols"? Asked Ben

"Oh? So they get guns and we don't? Terrific" muttered Shane

"Carl's a decent shot and he can take care of Sophia" said Ben

"Yeah I can!" Said Carl a bit too eagerly, everyone looked at him curiously.

"Uh I mean she's safe with me" said Carl, face darkening by the second.

"I think Sophia should stay with me" said Carol with amusement in her voice.

The group chuckled slightly as the melee weapons were laid out, most were blades but the odd bat with a knife attached or razor wire were there as well. Most of the long weapons were snatched immediately, only the knives were left on the ground, only Carl and Sophia didn't have weapons.

"Guys, there is only one suppressed pistol" said Rick, handing Carl a suppressed M1911 and Sophia bent to pick up a knife, before a hand stopped her.

"Here, take this" said Ben as he closed her hand around his suppressed M9.

"You lose it, and your soul is mine" said Ben jokingly; she managed a small smile as a few magazines were distributed to the pair.

"Right, tight formation, we move in threes, me, Shane and Dale will tackle food shops, Glenn, T-Dog and Herschel and his daughters will go for supplies we might need, Carol, Lori and Sophia go with them and are dealing with water and pharmaceuticals and finally Ben, Daryl and Carl are dealing with weapons and ammo, everyone has got a job to do, so get to it" said Rick

The trios moved out, the streets were fairly quiet, the only walkers were dead walkers, they moved stealthily up the street as each group splintered off into their groups to move into certain shops. Ben clicked his fingers, drawing Daryl's and Carl's attention to a gun shop further up the street, the sign read 'The Kremlin Armoury, because capitalists need good guns' Daryl looked at the sign and looked confused while Ben laughed, they pushed open the door, the bell gave a resounding _JINGLE!_ As they moved inside, the interior was dark, the power was lost long ago, but curiously, there were candles dotted around the shop. Carl walked up to one and inspected it.

"It looks like it was used recently" said Carl

_CRASH!_

They looked up and dove into cover, Carl readied his weapon while they waited for something to happen. The door to the upstairs section flew open, revealing nothing but pitch black within. Suddenly a Kalashnikov was drawn blindly around the corner; everyone hit the deck as a voice called out.

"Any humans out there?" Asked a voice through the gloom

"Maybe" Ben replies, recognizing his voice

"Wait, I recognize that voice, hey svoloch is that you Ben?" Asked the voice, yep, it was definitely him.

"Quite possibly, is that you Popple?" Ben replied

A head popped around the corner, frizzy hair led a large person, he still looked the same as Ben remembered from Florida, he wore a black T-shirt with a shotgun with the slogan 'zombie repellent' across it, over that he wore a German camouflaged jacket and he wore his usual black jeans and shoes.

"Popple you crafty sod, how'd you get up here?" Asked Ben, raising himself up to greet his friend.

"The evac centre, they flew us up here by chopper, the pilot made a stop to refuel and we were attacked by shamblers, me and another guy made it here but he died last week, swarmed him as he was making a supply run" said Popple as they greeted each other like old friends.

"Sorry to hear that" said Ben

"Hey, where are Leon and Nick?" Asked Popple

Ben shook his head "They didn't make it"

"Damn, how?" Asked Popple

"Nick was trapped by a herd of walkers, and Leon was shot by survivors" said Ben

"Well... we made it" said Popple

"Yes, yes we did" said Ben; they were silent for a moment before Daryl broke it with a cough, snapping the two out of their daze.

"Oh right, Popple this is Daryl and Carl, guys, this is my mate Popple from England" said Ben, introducing them all. Daryl just grunted as he looked for things to scavenge, moving down the aisles.

"Well, he's a cheery one isn't he?" Asked Popple

"Oh yeah, barrel of laughs is Daryl" said Ben sarcastically

"I heard that!" Daryl called over, walking back over shaking his head at the disappointing lack of armaments in the shop.

The two just laughed as Popple noticed Daryl's expression.

"If you are looking for weapons, follow me upstairs to my hideout" said Popple as he walked back towards the shadowy door.

Fortress was more the word for his hideout.

As they entered through a crawlspace, practically every weapon known to man lined the walls and floors, AK-47s, RPG-7s, RPKs and many varieties more littered the room and a strange smell lingered in the air. The small group sat down on some mattresses that were strewn around the room.

"Well, you've been busy since I last saw you Popple" said Ben surveying the armoury

"You think?" Asked Popple sarcastically

"What on Earth is that bloody smell?" Asked Ben who wrinkled his nose at the strange odour.

Popple kicked a small wooden box which rattled loudly.

"Russian vodka!" Cried Popple in glee

"So you have spent most of your time drunk?" Asked Ben

"Of course" said Popple

"Still, how the Hell have you not been found yet? That smell coupled with the fact there are enough munitions here to clear out Georgia and then some" said Ben in awe

"This stuff? This is just the reserve stuff, there is more in the safe room where they kept their cash and ammo, the Russians that ran this place were paranoid to put it gently" said Popple laughing

"Wait, you don't have any ammo for any of these?" Asked Daryl

"Oh yeah, just the ones from the cabinets though, the safe room is locked and the key is owned by the manger" said Popple

"Where is the manger?" Asked Carl

"Through there" said Popple, nodding at a padlocked room.

Ben nodded and got up, he drew his katana and knocked on the door, he got many bangs and growls in reply.

"Do you have the key for the padlock?" Asked Ben

"You want to go in there? Are you insane?" Asked Popple incredulously

"Just a bit, now, the door if you please" he said gesturing at the door with the blade. Popple got up and grabbed a silver key from a drawer, he walked over and removed the padlock, the door started banging with more urgency, like the walker was expecting a meal and soon. Ben moved forwards and pulled the handle of the door, it creaked open, Ben then kicked it open, revealing an emaciated figure near the door, its hand outstretching so slowly it was like it was moving through treacle. Ben cut off the hand and moved in, bowling over the walker with a shoulder barge, it flew over the desk and collapsed in a heap on the opposite side of the room, Ben walked over and placed a foot on the infected's back and plunged his blade down, the top of the spine was cut clean through while the brain was speared on the end of the blade, he withdrew it and wiped the blade clean off of the shirt of the walker.

"Спасибо" (Spasiba, Thank you) said Ben as he took a key from the desk. He walked out to find the others watching as he walked forward, blade being sheathed as he stepped out.

"Let's go see what toys they left us below" said Ben to the others.

They moved downstairs, following Popple to an imposing metal door with a simple lock and handle on the right side.

"Right then, let's see if fortune has smiled on us" said Ben as he inserted the key and turned. The door opened into a small room, stacked high with shelves, containing God knew what.

"Right then Popple, can you take my guys upstairs and bring your weapons down while I alert the rest of our group about this?" Asked Ben

"Umm sure" said Popple as he led Daryl and Carl back up the stairs while Ben headed back out into the street. As suspected they were deserted so he took a walk down the pavement, enjoying the peaceful silence instead of the hustle and bustle of ordinary life. A growl came from an alley to his right.

_And then it is ruined, again_ thought Ben as he drew his sword, taking a stance, waiting that eternal wait, the quiet before the storm. It was released when walkers emerged from the alley in front of him, he moved backwards and checked their numbers, he counted four, he waited for one to reach him then moved left with a looping left swing which caught the walkers neck, tearing flesh and bone from its body, he looped the sword around his head into a downwards hack onto a second walker, the remaining two walkers were slower than their brethren so he bided his time until one tripped over the body of its comrade, groaning as it attempted to pick itself up, it was silenced with a downwards slash. The final walker was the slowest of all, it looked like it hadn't eaten in a while, it took small steps and if it weren't for the smell of death, the yellow eyes and the decaying skin it wouldn't have been intimidating. He flipped the sword round so the handle was facing forwards and the blade backwards, he moved forwards and kicked the shambling pile of meat onto its back, the hands reaching upwards agonisingly slowly, he thrusted his blade downwards into the walkers head, the arms fell to the ground as the walker breathed his last. He slid the blade out of the walker's forehead; the blade came free with a _SNICK!_

He didn't even bother sheathing it as he walked up the street towards a Wal-Mart in the distance, Rick and Shane were carting food towards the entrance when he walked in while Dale kept a lookout.

"Did you find any weapons or ammo?" Asked Shane as he drew close.

"Mate, we hit the loot jackpot! Guns that put mine to shame and being held by an old friend of mine" said Ben

Rick and Shane exchanged looks.

"Is he a threat?" Asked Shane, always jumping to the worst case scenario.

"Nope, once he recognised me, it was all good, and we may need a car or two just to haul away what was upstairs, never mind the safe room" said Ben

This time they looked at each other in glee.

"Dale, get the RV and put it in the middle of the street, by the sound of things, we now have a mobile fortress" said Rick

Dale nodded as he walked out, reaching into his pocket he had his keys and absent-mindedly he wound his watch as he walked.

"Any word from the other two groups?" Asked Ben

"Lori and Beth came by earlier, they found a fair few pharmaceuticals like pain killers that hadn't been looted and other supplies like medicine and hygiene stuff" said Rick

"So, how long till we can leave to hopefully find a newer, safer place?" Asked Ben

"After we load up all of the stuff, we should be gone by nightfall" said Shane

Ben nodded and moved back down the street to see if the others needed help, it turned out that the other hauls were fairly large but were already sorted in the street, just waiting for Dale to bring around the RV so they could load up. Curiously, only Carol and Sophia were looting the local café.

"Where is Lori?" Asked Ben

Carol pointed behind her, towards the toilets.

"Weak bladder huh?" Asked Ben jokingly with a small grin

"No, she complained of stomach problems, I think there's something up with her though, she's been acting… Off recently" said Carol

"Have you tried talking with her?" Asked Ben

"She won't talk to me" said Carol sadly

This was curious, Carol was Lori's best friend, if she didn't want to tell her what was up, it must be pretty serious.

"Let me try, probably get shut down but I might as well try right?" Said Ben

Carol nodded as she went to see what Sophia had managed to scavenge while Ben moved to the bathrooms. He knocked gently on the women's door.

"Lori, you in there?" Asked Ben

"Go away please, I'm busy" said Lori in a strange tone, was that… Fear, or Anger?

"Lori, what is wrong, I know something's up, let's just talk for a second" said Ben in a calm voice

The door opened a fraction and an eye appeared, it looked angry and scared.

"I said leave me alone" she hissed angrily before the door slammed shut.

"Alright, be like that, but if you need anything or want to talk, I am available, 24/7" joked Ben

He thought he heard a small laugh from behind the door as he went back towards the Russian gun shop. Like the others, they had brought their wares out onto the street, ready to rush them to the vehicles at a moment's notice. Popple stood conversing with Daryl as he approached.

"…was he like before this?" Asked Daryl

"He was alright, bit of a wimp, bad jokes but always friendly and generous, we always used to steal his food at college and he was fine with it, saying he would have offered anyway" said Popple

"And I did, constantly" said Ben as he drew level with the duo.

They turned and looked at him as Carl came walking out with a box of ammo and a grenade belt slung around his shoulder.

"Damn, the apocalypse is over; badass Carl is here to save the day!" Said Ben, causing a chuckle.

"I almost missed your bad jokes Ben" said Popple

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Asked Ben

"Everyone else" said Popple

Ben laughed and turned as an engine rumbled nearby, the Winnebago came around the corner and parked in the middle of the street, Dale walks out and starts helping them load the equipment as the others bring their hauls over, Lori flips a bitch when she sees Carl wearing the grenade belt.

"CARL, TAKE THAT OFF THIS INSTANT!" She screams at him, he scowls and puts them in a box and loads them into the RV, he walks out and Lori walks up to him.

"Baby, I am sorry for shouting but what if we get into a firefight, a stray bullet could blow you and us up" said Lori apologetically

He shrugs and moves back towards Ben and Daryl, who had finished loading up the RV with the weapons and ammo, by the time they were done, the backend of the RV was filled with crates and steel.

"I think that's enough ammo to last us a long time, maybe about seven months?" Asked Ben to Rick

"More than that, unless we get into another fight like the two at the farm" said Rick

"Well, let's not go looking for trouble then" said Ben

When the rest of the supplies were loaded, the RV was packed with items of all kinds; the back end was filled and anymore would probably end up causing the RV to tip backwards, the only things that were accessible were the toilet and driving/passenger seats. Ben noticed Popple was receiving a few weird looks as he tried to help out; he called out to the group.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Josh Popple, he is a good guy, don't be shy, come and say hi" said Ben

The group were a bit more friendly after that, they still didn't trust him completely though, he tried to haul over a couple of RPG-7s which were then almost immediately taken from his grasp by Shane.

"I'll take those, don't want to hurt yourself right?" Said Shane as he moved towards the RV, Popple just raised an eyebrow at his back and moved back into the shade of the RV, by then the sun was beating down on them with the usual Georgia heat, sweat poured from them as they finished the laborious task. They were barely disturbed during the job, only one walker made an appearance, it was a crawler, it had no legs and was using its hands and elbows to drag itself forward, it was almost silent as it headed for Popple, it had almost reached him when he looked down at hearing a quiet growl.

"Bitch please" said Popple as he crushed it's skull with his boot.

"Let's saddle up, find a place to hole up" said Rick as he got into his truck.

The others joined him as they got into their vehicles, Popple joined Ben and Dale in the RV as they drove the long road to Fort Benning.


	27. Chapter 27: Season - Winter

Chapter 27: Season – Winter

The convoy drove down the road, the current pace was frantic, almost all the fuel was gone, food was dwindling, water and ammo were plentiful though so that was some good news. The RV crested the hill and there it was; what they were seeking since the start of this dismal journey.

_There it is _thought Ben as he got out of the RV. _Fort Benning_

_Well hopefully we can find a place to rest, winter is coming _thought Ben

Popple and Ben volunteered to scout ahead, Ben retrieved his L96 and strapped his katana over his shoulder while Popple took the SV-98 and a hawksbill machete from his hoard. They walked through the underbrush until they came to a clearing viewing the entirety of the town below.

The place was large, after all, it could house about 120,000, providing that the walker herd had moved on, hopefully there wouldn't be that many walkers around, the barbed wire fence were still mostly intact, it was only bent down at the left flank where the walkers had moved over it.

"OK, worst case scenario, there are potentially 120,000 walkers give or take, that are waiting to munch on our faces, Best case scenario, there is only about 10 walkers that couldn't keep up with the herd" said Ben to Popple as they looked at the town in the distance through sniper scopes.

"Let's go best case scenario, I like best case scenario" said Popple

Ben chuckled, continuing to survey the town, he looked harder at one of the houses and saw a possible walker moving through the town, it was fuzzy but looked like it was dressed in military fatigues and walked slightly fast towards a building that had been boarded up, it drew close before it keeled over as its head was blown completely clean off of its body, a impossibly loud _CRACK!_ Filled the air as the duo dropped to the ground as the sound rebounded through the forest around them.

"Son of a- is that guy crazy? He'll draw every walker in the area with that shot" said Ben

Popple just looked at the building the where the shot came from.

"There's movement in that building, shadows by the boarded up windows" said Popple

"I see them, if we move through the entrance to the left, over the barbed wire and flank the building, we could talk to the people inside, hope they are reasonable, if not then we storm it with the RPG-7s and finish the resistance with the AKs" said Ben

"Hmmm, not bad but we could take them out with suppressors, cause less noise and draw less attention to ourselves" said Popple

"And what if we are found? It pays to have a little… insurance" said Ben with a grin

"In that case, Hell yeah!" Said Popple

After the reconnaissance they left the area as they moved back to the vehicles, a trio of walkers burst out of the foliage directly behind them. Ben and Popple both moved forwards and drew their close quarters weapons; Ben drew his katana and Popple drew a hawksbill machete from his coat. They moved forward together, the lead walker reached Popple who sliced the arm almost clean off, it was hanging by a sinew loosely at the walkers side, it was dispatched with a downward swing, burying the machete deep into the head of the walker, the second walker moved past its comrade to attempt to sink its teeth into Popple's arm, it had got to within a few inches before it was kicked viciously in the stomach, it doubled over to be met with a swift uppercut to the forehead, it swayed and toppled onto the fallen branches and sticks. The third walker moved at Ben, left hand swinging at him, he blocked it with his scabbard while the sword in his right hand thrust upwards through the skull of the walker; it fell limply on the sword. The walker's skull slipped limply down the length of the blade, before it was withdrawn from the head with a _SHNICK! _He was about to clean the sword with a cloth when he saw the one armed walker was stirring feebly on the ground, it tried and failed to get up one-handed and just stayed sprawled on the ground, Popple walked up to it and sliced the head clean off the body. It rolled sideways, the jaw still working furiously as it span, hoping to catch something in its jaws. It came to a rest beside Ben's dead walker; he looked down on it in pity before stabbing it through the neck into its brain. The two men walked back the rest of the way in silence, both contemplating the attack. They cut through the clearing where the vehicles were hidden; some of the people were talking and stopped when they saw the two.

"I was just about to send some people after you, what happened?" Asked Rick

"We took a long time checking the town out, there may be survivors down there because we saw a walker get killed and shadows in a building and we had some trouble in the forest but we dealt with it" said Popple

"Define 'trouble'" said Shane narrowing his eyes

"Three now very, deceased walkers" said Ben

"Huh, how far away?" Asked Rick

"About one hundred meters that-a-way" said Ben pointing the way they came.

"That's too close for comfort" said Shane to Rick "We need to move out before anyone is hurt"

"You make it sound like we are completely incompetent at killing these things" said Popple

"I am just looking out for the group" said Shane defensively

"Anyway" said Ben trying to break the two up "We found a way in, the barbed fence is bent down far enough to climb over it, we do that and flank the building where we saw the shadows, one of us goes up and initiates conversation if they are human, then we try and work something out with them and find out the situation of the town, if it's safe or not"

"Or they could be hostile and kill you or take you hostage" said Shane in an annoyed tone

"We thought about that, and if they are hostile we bring out the 'big boys" said Ben grinning

"What are those"? Asked Rick curiously

"Here is a tip: they go BOOM!" said Popple enthusiastically

"The RPGs? Are you serious?" Asked Daryl

"Why not? Better than storming it blindly and we get to see big explosions!" Said Popple grinning

Shane just shook his head at the plan but he had to listen to Rick, for now.

"Either way we need to infiltrate that town" said Ben "If you want I could scout it with Popple while Carl covers us with a sniper rifle" This caused Carl to perk up a bit at having a decent role to play.

"Fine do it, take some gear and ammo and be back here by sundown" said Rick

"Done" said Ben as he unslung his rifle and turned to Carl "You look after this rifle mate or you will never hear the end of it"

Carl nodded as he took the rifle, checked the chamber and cocked it, leaving the gun safe. Ben entered the RV for a short while and came back out with an some supplies, three walkie talkies and an arsenal of; two RPG launchers with the grenades inside, a RPK LMG, a SPAS-12, a suppressed M14 with ACOG, a MP5 with red dot sight and a variety of pistols including a Glock 18 and a Single Action Army revolver.

"MINE!" Said Popple excitedly as he grabbed the revolver from the bag, Ben handed him a box of ammo as he took a few spare mags for his M9 as he shouldered the pack. The trio left the hidden convoy and moved through the underbrush. They walked in silence, scanning the area for potential threats, when they arrived at the ledge from earlier; Carl went prone and deployed the bipod, scanning the town below.

"Uhhh guys, you may want to see this" he said anxiously

The two took their snipers from the bag and checked the area. It was not what they wanted. Three buildings were being assaulted by groups of walkers, the one from earlier, the barracks and the ops room.

"Well, crap" muttered Popple

"Ahh to hell with it, let's get down there Popple, there may still be survivors" said Ben moving down the hill he called back to Carl "Cover us and don't forget to watch your six"

Popple joined Ben as he made his way over the fence saying he left Carl a walkie talkie from the bag, they climbed over after cutting off the barbs and rushed down to the side of the first building, the door was smashed open but the walkers couldn't get in due to the mountain of bodies clotting up the doorway, there had to be about twenty walkers attempting to storm the building.

"Popple let's give them a hand" said Ben grinning as he dove into the pack and pulled out an RPG launcher.

"That's brilliant" said Popple as he grabbed a round and slid it into the tube, Ben clicked off the safety and whirled past the corner.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yelled as he loosed the grenade at the mob.

_BOOM! _

The shockwave of the blast hit Ben, staggering him as his hearing went mute, a long ringing sound blotted out everything else as he opened his eyes, the world seemed to move in slow motion, the walkers tried to return to their feet, only two managed to do so, the rest were either motionless or missing their legs. He looked round as though his head was drifting through treacle, the walkers going after the barracks had stopped their assault to look over and seeing him, started moving towards him. He felt himself lifted up and hauled backwards as Popple stood over him taking aim at the walkers with the MP5, the barrel flashed with fire as the bullets honed in on their target, hitting flesh and bone with deadly accuracy. Popple looked over and shouted something but it fell on deaf ears, as the walkers closed the world gradually returned to normal speed and his hearing returned quickly afterward, he stood up and slid his sword out of the scabbard as Popple had to reload. He stepped forward and swiped at the abominations with a flashing blade. As the last walker fell, twitching the sound of a door being opened, he turned and assumed a defensive stance, his hands gripping the sword as it was held 45 degrees in front of his body. A SAW LMG preceded the large man who held it; he was dressed in a grey army coat and looked quite authoritative, maybe a lieutenant or captain?

"Get inside and hurry" spoke the tall man in a slight accent that neither of them could place, nevertheless the two ran in as the door was slammed shut behind them, the two moved in to what looked like the front-end of an armoury, they sat down on the floor as the man walked up and pointed his weapon at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked the man

"We were here to seek safe haven or scavenge if it was overrun" said Ben

"Well in that case, welcome to hell! We have free booze, guns and walking dead!" Said the man in a mock celebration.

"Have you heard anything from the other buildings?" Asked Ben

"No, there are others?" Asked the man incredulously

"The barracks and ops room are under siege" said Popple

"Hmmm I will not risk my men for people who are probably already dead" said the man grimly

"Fine, looks like it's up to us" said Ben

"Foolish, very foolish indeed" said the man

"Yep, but you know what they say: 'leave no man behind'" said Ben as they got up

"My men will cover you until you get too far away" said the man

"Thanks, we have a person of our own posted out there, he'll help as well" said Popple

"I see; best get going then if you want to save the others then" said the man

"Thanks for the respite" said Ben holding out his hand

"No problem" said the man returning the handshake almost bone-crushingly hard.

"Let's move Popple" said Ben as he moved towards the metal door.

"I agree; we have rotting fleshbags to kill!" Said Popple as he cocked his sub-machine gun.

The duo moved to the door and got ready to move while the soldier readied the door.

"Ready?" He asked

"See you on the other side sir" said Ben

"Please call me Liam" said Liam smiling as the door was yanked open so Ben and Popple moved outside, covering the sides then moving down the street as a fast pace, moving past any walkers as they were taken down from sustained fire from the armoury.

"Hey Carl, you still up their mate?" Asked Ben in his walkie talkie.

"Yeah, I see you guys down there, what's the plan?" Asked the teenager

"We are heading for the ops room next" said Ben as they moved down the lane, their covering fire from the armoury had ceased but Carl's marksman skills were as good as ever as walkers fell in front of them.

"I see most of the walkers outside, the door is partially bust open and they are climbing through" said Carl

"Understood, can you try and take out some of the ones by the barracks while we clear the ops room?" Asked Ben

"Will do" said Carl as the walkie talkie clicked off

"Right then Popple time to make some more freaks go boom" said Ben as he took the launcher out again from the bag.

"It's locked and loaded, give em a one way ticket to hell" said Popple

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Called out Ben as he pulled the trigger of the launcher towards the group of walkers.

_KRUNK! CLICK! _

"Umm Popple, why are those walkers not dead from splosions yet?" Asked Ben

"Hang on the buggers jammed, let's fix it the Russian way" said Popple as he took the launcher from Ben, took out the rocket, hit the launcher against the ground, replaced the rocket, raised it and pulled the trigger.

_WHOOSH! _

_BOOM!_

The explosion was a bright inferno of blazing reds and oranges mixed with the black smoke, the shrapnel laid waste to the infected, it ripped through them without mercy, they toppled over, now double deceased. Only one remained alive, reduced to a crawler as it was shot by Popple's MP5.

"Let's get in there, see if anyone made it" said Ben as they rushed forward into the lobby of the building. It was clear of walkers but a scream from further in caused them to move forwards much faster down the plain corridor, they burst into a room filled with monitors and maps. They looked over the room and saw two survivors surrounded by walkers; one was leaning by the wall with a pistol, popping rounds into the mass of flesh while the other was obscured but a chair was being swung around with brutal efficiency at the walkers. Popple raised his MP5 and fired at the walkers about to devour the one by the wall, the corpses fell to the ground as the last walker fell, finally revealing the two survivors. The one on the wall was wearing black clothing, but were completely stained red by the blood of the infected. The other was a woman who had shifting eyes, checking the room constantly but had a sinister smirk on her face.

"Are you both OK?" Asked Popple

The woman responded with "I'm fine, why do you ask?" She said with a Texan drawl, still smiling that creepy smile.

"Apart from the fact we saved your arse and the fact you seem fine with taking down an army of these things with a bloody chair? No reason" said Ben

She just looked at him with that smile fixed permanently on her face.

Ben just shook his head as he went to inspect the guy by the wall, as he approached he slid down the wall and grunted in pain. Ben kneeled down beside him.

"Hey, are you OK fella?" Asked Ben concerned

"My name is Sam and well, I just fought off a dozen or so roamers by myself then got cornered in here and had to keep fighting more, I'm just fucking dandy" said the person sarcastically

"OK, OK I get your point, how bad are you hurt?" Asked Ben

"I got bitten on both of my arms, my left legs in tatters and the fact that I will turn into one soon? Yeah, quite bad" said Sam

"You're a fan of sarcasm aren't you?" Said Ben

"You don't say?" Smirked Sam

"Well we can't help you, I'm sorry but the wounds are too serious" said Ben sadly

"I know" said Sam as he checked his pistol, he had one round left, so he lifted it up to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Ben got up and turned from the sight, resisting the urge to vomit he walked out of the building and continued down the road to the barracks.

The walkie talkie crackled to life "Hey Ben you there?" Asked Carl

"Yeah, what's up?" Asked Ben

"I've got a good look at the barracks, if you hurry you can make it before those things barge open the door" said Carl

"Alright thanks for the info" said Ben as Popple and the grinning woman caught up with him.

"Alright, lets hustle, the people in the barracks might still be alive" said Ben as they started jogging down the road. They got within 50 meters of the buildings when they saw the biggest group yet, about thirty walkers were banging on the doors and windows of the building. They ducked behind a small outbuilding while they thought of a plan.

"How many RPGs are left?" Asked Ben

Popple checked the bag "Two launchers and rockets"

Ben grinned "Double the boom, double the carnage" as he loaded one and handed it to Popple he grabbed the other one and counted down.

"Three, Two, One, FIRE!" Yelled Ben as the two sent their RPGs towards the group, they flew through the air and impacted in their midst. The air was filled with flying debris, mainly body parts and blood sailed through the air as the explosions caused havoc in the walkers midst, more had survived due to the number of them, but they were all either crippled or disoriented by the attack. The trio moved forwards, dead eyes followed them as they moved past the wreckage of infected tissue as they moved towards the corrugated metal door to the barracks. He opened the door and immediately threw himself backwards as bullets ripped through the thin metal; one caught him in the side of his calf, causing him to fall backwards as the rounds quietened.

"Hey, we are frigging friendly!" Yelled Ben

"Friendlies, hold your fire people" said a voice inside

Ben hobbled inside as the door opened properly, allowing access into the spacious room within.

"Sorry about that" said a man in fatigues; he had a name slide on his uniform: MARRIS B.

"Yeah I accept your apology if I can get this bandaged up properly, I don't have any on me" said Ben indicating his bleeding leg

"Of course, MEDIC!" Called out the soldier to some infantry sat down by some tables

"Yes sir, hold still while I work on it OK?" Asked the medic with a name slide of OADES J.

"Yes well, I aint planning on dancing the can-can am I?" Said Ben through gritted teeth.

"This won't hurt… much" said Oades as he wrapped the white fabric firmly around his calf.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Asked Ben as the fabric got continually tighter.

"Maybe" said Oades, grinning as he pinned the fabric together.

"I also have news for you" said Ben to Marris "There is a large group of your guys and another countries soldier called Liam holed up in the armoury"

"That's brilliant! How many men?" Asked Marris

"About the size of a squad of your guys and Liam" said Ben

"We will head there shortly then, thanks for the Intel"

"You're welcome, but I think this place is more defensible and more room to manoeuvre around if they get in" said Ben as he looked around the room

Marris contemplated this as he and the medic gathered the men and told them about the other group holed up nearby.

Ben looked over at Popple as the soldiers conversed. "Do you think they have any spare food or drink we could take back to our people?" Asked Ben

"I think so, this place looks like it could house quite a bit, maybe enough to feed us 'till Spring" said Popple

"Alright then men, move out" called Marris as the men filed together until they formed a single file line down the center of the room where Marris headed the column.

"After you" said Marris as he gestured forwards at the woman, Popple and Ben

"Oh thanks, we'll get eaten first, how kind" said Popple sarcastically as they moved forwards, Ben hobbling as he moved next to the woman who he heard singing creepily under her breath. "… Ring-a-ring a rosies, a pocket full of posies, atichoo, atichoo we all fall dead"

Ben just shook his head and moved as fast as he could towards Popple, trying to put distance between him and the crazy woman.

"We have about three hundred meters of dead ground to cover, stay sharp" called Marris

They moved down the lane in hushed quiet, the silence was almost overwhelming as they marched and hobbled down the road. The silence was shattered by the sound of the damned; a loud chorus of groans sounded to their left as if it was a call to battle. The column broke up as the soldiers searched for cover, readying their weapons while Popple, Ben and the strange Texan woman stood their ground, Popple lunged forward with his machete, stabbing it deep into a walkers neck as it lunged at him. The walker continued grabbing at him as it walked forward, claws raking thin air as he jumped back. The Texan saw the handle of the long blade stuck in the walkers neck, jumped forward while her hands grasped the hilt, pulled it free and leaped into their midst, blade flashing as it twirled through the air, swinging left and right as her blade cut flesh and bone clean through in her gleefully murderous rage as she bounded from one freak to the next, leaving a trail of broken bodies and claret behind her. She turned and looked around, her eyes darting looking for more prey but saw she was surrounded. She turned and looked at the dumbfounded soldiers and survivors, she army saluted with two fingers as she was obscured from sight as more piled into the feast in the background.

"Throwing a grenade!" Shouted Marris as the package of misery landed into the midst of the group of walkers, it exploded, sending sharp, hot pieces of shrapnel in a hundred different directions, the group was obliterated as the shockwave dissipated, leaving destruction and small fires sprung up on the ground around the blast area. The rest of the group shot the few walkers still standing. Marris shouted "Clear, but keep your head on a swivel"! As the dust settled the group popped their heads over their respective cover as they scanned for targets. Seeing none the group continued unmolested as they arrived at the armoury.

"Hey Liam open up, we brought your men here!" Shouted Ben

The door opened and Liam moved outwards, his eyes sweeping the surrounding area, seeing no threats, he lowered his SAW and held his arm out at his side, inviting them in the building. They piled in as the door was slammed shut with a thud.

"Well done my friends, you survived going into the mouth of hell and returned… mildly unscathed" said Liam as he eyed Ben's bandaged leg.

"Yeah, it was fun, barrel of laughs" said Popple sarcastically

"Yes but you survived and saved many men, well done" said Liam as he set his gun down with a _THUNK!_

"Do you think we would be able to live here?" Asked Ben thinking about the group back in the hidden clearing.

"No, we are evacuating and retreating north, this place is lost and will destroy it when we leave, but you are welcome to supplies, ammo, food and drink" said Liam

"We have a group camped to the east, about fifteen bodies, can you spare supplies for us?" Asked Ben

"For saving my men, of course, some of my men will escort you back there with the supplies" said Liam

"Thanks" said Popple as two fireteams were selected to escort them and their supplies back to their group.

"We have piles of rations in stock, heat them up before you eat them or they taste like shit, plenty of two litre bottles of water and quite a few medical supplies, we only have a small amount of ammo left in the back so we can't give you much but we can hand over some grenades and rocket propelled grenades" said Marris after inspecting the stockpile in the back.

"OK, thanks for all of help lads, we appreciate it" said Ben to the soldiers around them

"You're welcome" said Oades

"We'll hopefully see you around" said Liam as they departed the building with everyone in the six man team with a bag filled each with supplies, food, drink, explosives, first aid and the original bag that Ben and Popple had brought as they first came to help the people trapped in the armoury. The small group moved up the ridge towards the ledge where Carl was still picking off walkers below, he turned and raised the rifle as they approached, lowering the rifle as his nerves calmed down.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Carl pointing at the four soldiers accompanying them

"They are helping us bring these supplies to the group then they are moving back to their unit and moving north" said Ben

"Wait, you have a kid sniping these things? What's wrong with you people?!" Asked one of the soldiers incredulously

"Well, yeah, he needs know how to shoot seeing as the walkers don't distinguish between ages, they just want a meal" said Ben

"Hey I aint a kid, I'm 13" said Carl to the soldier

The soldier just grumbled as they started moving to the clearing with the RV, they paused just outside as they heard hushed talking before the tell-tale sound of knuckles hitting flesh and grunts as a fight started, they burst through to see Rick beating the crap out of Shane as Lori sobbed for them to stop. Popple and Ben moved forward and helped the men break up the fight. Rick was screaming at Shane about Lori as he was hauled away by Daryl and T-Dog while Shane spat out blood after he was released.

"Umm someone want to tell us what the hell just happened?" Asked Popple

"We'll tell you in a minute, after Carl is gone" said Lori

"No way" said Carl

"Get out of here Carl, let the adults talk" said Shane

"No, I want to know why my dad was beating up his best friend" said Carl

Shane looked utterly defeated as he then told the group of the affair between him and Lori, he spoke he told everyone about the hospital where the soldiers had killed without mercy, how a nearby bomb had severed Rick's life support and how he had no heartbeat so he had to leave him behind while he got Carl and Lori to safety. As he talked Ben felt a mixture of feelings but he kept his face straight while Shane finished the story. Carl just looked at him in horror and anger.

"I hate you" he said as he ran off towards the RV, Shane tried to follow but was stopped by Lori. The man looked utterly heartbroken as he got in his car and sat on the passenger seat with his head in his hands.

A cough sounded behind them "We had best get going before our men leave" said a soldier as they deposited the bags by the RV.

"Thank you all for your help, stay frosty and stay safe" said Ben as he snapped a salute to them

"You too" said one of them as they returned to the salute and filed out of the clearing and walked into the shadow of the forest.

"We had best get going, where to next?" Asked Ben

"We were going to head to some suburbs nearby to find shelter and scavenge" said Dale as he moved to put the bags in the RV.

"Alright then let's get moving so we don't burn daylight" said Daryl as he returned from putting Rick in his car and calming him down.

"How is he?" Asked Lori concerned for her husband

"Apart from finding out his wife had an affair with his best friend and now wants to beat seven shades of shit out of him? How do you think he's doing?" Asked Daryl

"It just happened, if I had known I could have stopped it but I didn't so it happened" said Lori bitterly

"Why would Rick be so mad after this? I can understand anger but wanting to kill him? That's a bit… extreme" said Ben

She looked distressed as people looked on edge at her, Carol eventually nodded at her.

"You remember that I was in the toilets when we searched that town a while back?" Asked Lori

Ben nodded, remembering the woman had been quite upset at something but shut down anyone attempting to talk to her.

"Yes, why?" Asked Ben

She broke down, tears flowing freely as she told the shocking truth:

"I'm pregnant with a baby and I don't know whose it is. It could be Rick's or Shane's"

All eyes fell on Shane's car where he was sat in shock, staring at Lori with glazed eyes as he processed this information.

"We can deal with this later, right now we need to keep moving, keep trying to find a place to lay our heads" said Daryl

Shane nodded as he got into the driver's seat and closed the door, waiting for the others; they got in their respective vehicles and burnt rubber away from the now burning Fort Benning.


	28. Chapter 28: Season - Spring

Chapter 28: Season: Spring

"Well, that escalated quickly" said Ben to Popple as they took cover in the empty garage, the sound of groaning and gunfire filled the air, the muzzles of the guns outside flashed, periodically filling the garage with light as Ben spotted a door in the side of the building. The two of them ducked and weaved through the alleys and buildings as they tried to hook up with the group at the RV while escaping from the now pursuing walkers.

_The convoy of vehicles entered the town cautiously; the place resembled a ghost town, no walkers, nothing of interest of value, not even any vehicles._

"_Well, this is new" said Popple as they kept an eye out for any nasty surprises as the RV trundled down the street, the light was gradually dying, the sun was setting, the blue light was dim in the street, any moment the group would have to resort to headlights, effectively ringing the dinner bell in such a confined space._

The two of them climbed some stairs as they were pursued by walkers, one reached hopefully for Popple's leg as he ascended the stairs before being swiftly booted in the face and sending it tumbling down the stairs, the walkers behind it fared no better as they were thrown backward by their comrade, earning themselves some breathing room. They locked and barricaded the door as they searched for a way out of the dingy room; seeing a window, Ben walked to the window and checked for a catch to open it, there was a small switch which couldn't open properly, so Ben shot the hinge off, it still wouldn't budge so he kicked the frame frantically which caused the window to tumble to the ground below.

"Well, crap" muttered Ben as he looked down, the drop had to be at least three stories and his calf had only just healed, he really didn't want to drop from that high even with a good leg.

"Well, we're boned" said Popple as he looked down at the ground below, the door behind them started banging as the infected clawed on it, getting ready for their meal.

_The sun had finished setting and they had only made it three quarters of the way through the town, everyone kept scanning the area as walkers were more active at night. The sound of silence was pressing down on them, where the Hell was all of the walkers? The convoy moved through the town as quietly as they could, they were almost into the outskirts when they came across a very tall barricade of tires and husks of cars guard towers with light machine guns set up on the lips of them, the convoy stops as the group go to inspect the strange barricade._

"_No way we're driving around that, this was a chokepoint, army held it to stop people escaping from the town and left the barricade while they left" said Shane_

"_Hmm, if sounding a bit like an idiot, we could just blow though it with explosives?" Asked Ben_

"_And draw every walker in the city to our location? Smart move" said Daryl sarcastically_

"_Yeah but we would be long gone before they got here because everyone is in their vehicles, one person sets and arms the explosives, get under cover, blow it then drive like bats out of hell out of here before the freaks surround us, simple" explained Ben_

"_But retarded, we don't even know what's on the other side of that barricade. There could be an army of walkers behind those tires" said Shane_

"_So what's the alternative eh? We keep driving in circles looking for a way out, run out of fuel and then get surrounded anyway?" Asked Ben_

_Rick looked at the argument torn, he agreed with Shane but fuel was low, the vehicles wouldn't last for hours of driving down other roads._

"_Let's just get it over with, Ben; set the explosives, Popple; you cover him, rest of us; all-round defence, keep them covered or none of us will make it out of here" said Rick_

"_No pressure then" said Popple as Ben grabbed the bag of explosives that the soldiers had gave them, plastic explosives of C4 , RPGs and grenades filled the bag to the brim._

"_Boom time" said Ben grinning as he took most of the C4, an RPG launcher with a rocket which he gave to Popple and a grenade belt which he slung around his shoulder as he unwrapped the C4 and moulded them into strips, he walked over to the barricade and placed the strips into a line so there was enough room for the bulky vehicles to punch through when the barricade exploded. He then placed small strips around the barricade so when the C4 was set off, it would cause several other blasts happen to force open the barricade with the smaller blasts. Once the C4 was prepped and ready to blow, he ordered the vehicles to move around the corner so it would not receive any backlash from the shockwave or shrapnel. He moved backwards next to Popple by the corner of the buildings where the vehicles were waiting to move when they heard the explosion. Popple handed him the launcher and moved back to the wall. Ben raised the launcher to his shoulder._

"_FIRE IN THE H-" Ben was cut off as he was booted to the floor, the launcher went spinning into the dark street as he fell, shouts behind him were heard fuzzily as he hit his head on the concrete, his head throbbed horrendously as he was roughly lifted up and held at knifepoint, being pointed at his throat._

_Keep calm, wait for an opportunity and take it thought Ben groggily as he struggled to make out the words._

"_-ane what are you doing?!" Asked Rick as he pointed his Python to Ben's assailant_

"_We aint attracting attention—om those things—moving out—safe route" shouted the person holding Ben_

"_That aint happening, you don't have to do this" reasoned Rick_

"_Yes I do Rick, this is why I'm better than you, a better leader than you, I CAN MAKE THE HARD DECISIONS!" Screamed the man behind Ben_

_'Shane, you idiot' thought Ben as he felt the knife tugging at his skin, nicking a small line and drawing blood._

"_Let him go" shouted Carl as he raised his rifle at Shane which caused him to recoil slightly, the knife moved from his jugular to above his shoulder._

_NOW thought Ben_

_Ben grabbed the knife hand and raised it so he couldn't attack him and elbowed behind him, a loud OOFFF was heard as Shane doubled over in pain, regaining quickly he lunged forward with the knife and aimed for his chest, Ben moved to the left of his stab, Shane tried to divert the knife but was too slow as the knife was kicked out of his hand, he was about to grab it when gunshots rang out, ratt a tat tat of submachine gun fire filled the air as Shane was hit continuously as his body hit the floor, Ben turned to see Popple standing there, smoke rising from his MP5 as smoke rose from the barrels end, bullet casings littered the floor as he moved forwards, they clinked as his foot moved forwards, knocking them aside as he moved forwards gun raised as he shot his last bullet in Shane's head, he casually reloaded as all eyes were on him._

"_What? He tried to kill one of the group; so I killed him" said Popple_

"_Thanks" said Ben as he massaged his throat, searching for the fallen RPG, he found it under a car, a body was next to it, face down with a hand reaching out as if grabbing for it. He took the end of the launcher as the hand clawed forward, intent on grabbing his hand, he extricated himself from the car as it slowly crawled out, it had just stood up when Ben drew his M9 and blew a hole in its forehead, its skull collapsed on itself as it sprawled onto the sidewalk. He holstered his M9 after he nudged the walker with his foot to make sure it was now doubly deceased then retrieved the launcher from the ground. The launcher remained undamaged as he pulled it from under the car, he checked the rocket was still secure and pulled it up to his shoulder again._

"_Would you kindly warn me if someone tries to boot my backside this time please?" Asked Ben jokingly as he turned and fired the RPG, the rocket whizzed out of the tube and flew at the imposing wall of tires, the trail of smoke was blinding as he watched the rocket impact the barricade, the rocket imploded then exploded its payload on the wall, the C4 joined the rocket in the fantastic release of energy as fire seemed to snake along the barricade, following the plastic explosive as the strips of C4 combusted, joining the rockets fire with its own, the sound was deafening as the shockwave and sound of screeching metal from the husks of the car, the explosion threw most of the tires backwards so the way was clear as the shrapnel flew in all directions as the molten orange and gold's of the explosion gave way to the black smoke and smell of gunpowder and burning rubber . _

The walkers were getting closer, and he was running out of bullets, the clip of Ben's M9 ran dry as he ejected the clip with one bullet remaining as he slid in a fresh mag as he used the last bullet, the fresh mag chambered a new one in just as a walker was about to sink its teeth into his shoulder. It's body was thrown backwards as it was kicked towards the clawed open door of the bedroom, the walker tumbled down the stairs as the door was re-barricaded to buy themselves some more time from the dead.

"We need to get out of here, and we need to do it now" said Popple as the sound of ominous growls was heard from the stairway.

Ben checked the window for what felt like the hundredth time, the drop was still too high and he still didn't see any forms of escape…

_Wait... is that a dumpster over there? _Thought Ben

"Good news and bad news; I found a way out of here, but you won't like it" said Ben

"What is it?" Asked Popple sceptically

"A dumpster we can jump in" said Ben

"Hell NO" said Popple

"Two choices, live, but smell or die and smell worse" said Ben

"Well, when you put it that way…" said Popple as he went to the window, saw the dumpster and all but threw himself into the dumpster.

"Well, that was easy" said Ben to himself as he grabbed a grenade from his belt, got onto the windowsill, pulled the pin and threw the grenade as the walkers started assaulting the door again, the little package flew over the lead walkers head and turned to view it as it hit the walker behind it in the chest, it dropped with a _THUD!_ The walkers stare at it as Ben leaps from the window as the grenade blows up behind him, the flames of the building exploded outwards as Ben leaps, the fire missing him by inches as he plunged downwards into the refuse pile in the dumpster, the rubble of the building starts falling as he and Popple run down the alley towards the street.

"_Right then people let's get the hell out of here" said Ben as he dropped the launcher in the RV, the convoy roared into life as they drove up to the barricade, small fires spread around the tires as they drove through the smoke. The smoke parted to reveal a herd on the other side of the barricade, there was literally about a hundred staring down the RV, which then broke down at the most inopportune time, right in front of the herd._

"_Well, this is a problem" said Ben to Dale_

"_How can you be so calm about this?" Asked Dale in a panic _

"_Hurry up and fix it, I'll try and get them of your back" said Ben as he jumped out of the RV and ran down an alley after killing a few walkers to get their attention, he sprinted down the alley as a few dozen walkers shambled after him, he ran into a shop and barricaded the door then ran through the front door as he collided with something outside the door. He knocked it over as he left and drew his katana and pointed it at the form on the floor, he was about to stab the walker when it spoke._

"_WHOAH NELLY, POINT IT AWAY FROM ME!" Shouted the walker underneath him_

"_Damn it Popple, you should have stayed with the others" said Ben as he pulled up Popple._

_There was a loud crash behind them as the mass of walkers broke through the door, looking around hungrily their eyes fell on the duo._

"_Umm for lack of a better suggestion… RUN!" Yelled Ben as the two of them pegged it down a side alley when they ducked into a garage._

The two ran out onto the street, the ground was littered with corpses of walkers; they looked around and didn't see the vehicles anywhere.

"Oh shit, did they abandon us?" Asked Popple

"No, they'll be nearby, on the outskirts" reasoned Ben as they walked past the barricade they blew up not twenty minutes ago. They walked down the main road out of town for the next half an hour, looking for a sign of the others as they left the main part of town.

"Hey, over there" whispered Popple as they saw a RV parked at a fuel station.

"It might not be them" said Ben

"Might as well check, right?" Asked Popple as he walked forwards towards the door, he threw it opened with his MP5 raised to see nothing inside, they searched for supplies and the only thing of note was a flare gun with one flare chambered.

"That has given me an idea" said Ben as he took it and walked outside; he looked at a map of the area in the shop and saw there was a hill close by where they could see a fair bit away in the distance.

"We need to get there and send up the flare" said Ben

"Alright then, let's move" said Popple as they jogged down the lane

They moved quietly as they moved towards the hill, they arrived in good time as the moon was out, giving them good visibility of the area. The duo moved as fast as they could up the hill until they reached the top, out of breath three minutes later.

"Let's hope this plan works" said Ben as he took the flare gun, pointed it skywards and depressed the trigger, with a _POP!_ The red flare was launched, the glow made the vicinity look blood red as it fell slowly to the ground.

"Right then, keep your head on a swivel, we just rang the dinner bell" said Ben as he surveyed the slope of the hill. Sure enough, silhouettes formed in the woods and moved towards them slowly as the flare started dying, the flare fizzled out as gunshots relit the area in light as the two of them held back the small horde that was moving up the hill, bullets hit their marks with deadly accuracy as the dead fell back down the hill. They had held out for a while, the ammo was running dry when they heard a _HONK!_ Of a horn, they turned to see a RV driving towards them, headlights on flood as it turned to face them; they covered their eyes as the beam dazzled them, but that mistake cost a life.

A walker had crept up behind them and when they turned back, the walker's teeth had already begun their descent. The walker's jaws clamped shut on Popple's arm as the blood flowed from the wound. He cried out as the walker was swiftly shot in the head, but the damage was already done, he was a goner.

"Popple, oh God no" said Ben as he struggled to think about what to do.

"It's fine, 'tis but a flesh wound" said Popple nonchalantly but his tone failed to hide the fear.

"We can't do anything to stop it Popple, nothing we can do" said Ben as he stepped backwards from Popple in sadness.

"I know, now give me that grenade belt and get your arse out of here" said Popple reaching over and grabbing the grenade belt, hooking it around his shoulder.

"Goodbye Popple" said Ben

"Goodbye mate, see you in hell" said Popple as he marched into the middle of the hill, the walkers all shambled towards him as he walked unafraid into their midst.

"Hey motherfuckers, if I'm going down YOU BASTARDS ARE COMING WITH ME!" shouted Popple as the sounds of the pins being taken from the grenades were heard, he saw the walkers shambling after him, he was surrounded and there had to be at least twenty about to dine on him.

_BOOM!_

And with an explosion, Popple was no more as his sacrifice defeated the last of the walkers on the hilltop, Ben staggered backwards, his mind reeling as he tried to process the information.

_He's gone, he can't be gone, this isn't happening_ "POPPLE!" screamed Ben, about to rush forwards when hands grabbed his jacket and hauled him backwards towards the RV, he was thrown in as the engine gunned away from the scene of tragedy.


	29. Chapter 29: Sadness & Sorrow

Chapter 29: Sadness and Sorrow

The RV cut through the darkness like a spear of light, the headlights cut through the dark as they revealed nothing but empty asphalt as it trundled down the road. Dale was driving as Glenn and Herschel looked at a figure sat down in the back of the Winnebago, Ben was sat with his knees up and staring ahead, trying to process the information his eyes were trying to force-feed his brain.

_He's gone, thanks to me not keeping a lookout _thought Ben as he struggled to come to terms with his friend's death.

"How do you think he's doing?" Asked Glenn to Herschel

"Not good, he just watched his friend kill himself, how would you feel?" Asked Herschel

"I'd feel like shit" said Glenn

"We're coming up on the camp" said Dale from the wheel as he turned the behemoth into a small lane and down a dirt path where tents and vehicles were strewn around as people huddled around a fire. They looked up as the RV pulled up by them; Glenn walked out and gave them a sit-rep.

"We found them, but Popple got bit, he sacrificed himself to kill the walkers" said Glenn

"That's sad news, what about Ben?" Asked Rick

"He's in the back but…" said Glenn apprehensively

"What?" Asked Lori

"He's… not in a good mood" said Glenn

"I can imagine, how bad?" Asked Rick

"He's staring at nothing and won't respond to our attempts to talk to him" said Herschel as he stepped down from the doorway of the RV.

"I'll go talk to him" said Rick as he got up and strode towards the RV door; Dale walked out and got his attention.

"I think he just needs some time alone" said Dale as he walked past him

Rick walked in regardless, he saw Ben in the back of the vehicle exactly how Glenn had said, he looked up at him then back down as Rick walked over and sat down next to him.

"I don't know how you feel and I won't pretend to, and I am sorry that he died, but we need to band together to get through this" said Rick

"I know, and I intend to keep helping this group to the best of my ability but I would appreciate time to grieve" said Ben quietly

"I didn't say I won't give you time, I am saying when the time comes, I need you to be here 100%" said Rick as he got up and raised his hand to Ben, who took it and let himself be lifted up as Rick nodded at him and left the RV.

_Pull yourself together you muppet, this isn't the time to fall to pieces_ thought Ben as he mentally slapped himself and walked out of the RV to the small campsite outside, he sat down next to Carol and Sophia as he took a small ration tin from the small pile in front of the fire. They smiled as he placed himself in the grass near them as he heated the food over the fire. Rick cleared his throat to get their attention; the group raised their heads as one, as if raised by a puppeteer.

"There are some houses nearby that could be scavenged from; me, Carl, T-Dog, Daryl will storm the house while Ben covers from a distance, we might be able to rest there for a while without hopping to a new place every night" said Rick, he stood and moved back to his tent with Lori following, after a hushed conversation Lori looked dejected as she sat down carefully due to her enlarged belly with the baby safely encased in her as slumped back down onto the grass, Rick watched then walked into his tent, he then pulled the flap closed and zipped it up. She looked around and saw Carl pulling stalks of grass up, she tried to talk to Carl but he just stalked off into the night with a huff.

"I'll go talk to him" said Ben as he finished up his food, Lori looked at him and nodded as she smiled, Ben walked into the shadows in pursuit of Carl, he didn't have to look far. He heard some sniffling from by a tree; he walked past and saw Carl with his knees up and head in his hands as he shook with small sobs.

"Hey Carl, what's wrong buddy?" Asked Ben as he knelt by the teenager

"It's nothing, I'm fine" said Carl as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve

"Don't give me that, I'm trying to help you lad, what's wrong?" Asked Ben determinedly

"It's my mom, she's trying to act like nothing happened between her and that douchebag Shane" said Carl vehemently

The curse caught Ben off-guard, he had never heard the boy curse before. "I understand your anger, and I am not condoning what they did but you have to understand mate, us human beings can do amazing things, but we can be frail as well, Lori was in that state when Shane told you Rick died, it would be understanding if she started something between them, I wouldn't believe they would go as far as they did so quickly, but with this new world, there isn't much time to waste anymore" said Ben as he looked into the gloom while he tried to comfort the boy.

"I know but..." his argument faded as his brain comprehended Ben's words

"Like I said, I don't condone what they did, but it's over now, I think it's time to forgive and forget" said Ben, holding out his hand to the youth, Carl took it and wiped his face again.

"Let's get back to it then" said Ben as the two trudged back to the ring of vehicles, Ben walked into the RV and settled on the bed by the window, the last thing his tired eyes saw as they drifted shut was Carl hugging his mother and her smiling.


	30. Chapter 30: Emotional Connections

Chapter 30: Emotional Connections

The wind howled through the trees, the day was quiet besides the odd walker that was roaming the area for sustenance. Ben crept up to the large tree about seventy meters from the house that Rick designated; he scaled up the trunk of the tree, testing branches before finding a branch that would support his weight, he clambered onto it and lay down gently, listening for any creaks of the branch giving way, hearing nothing, he set himself down near the end, he retrieved a torch from his coat and flashed it once to the group across the way, up the driveway. He looked through the scope at the house; a small branch dangled in front of the scope so he yanked it free and dropped it over the side as he looked at the house. He could see through three upper windows, there was a walker that was visible through one, which was slotted quickly, and two lower windows, he could make out legs through one so he shot it, the leg was torn at the joint as a torso, neck and head appeared in the scope as it fell down like a sack of cement, the walker looked through the window and bared its teeth in a soundless snarl as it was put to rest with a 7.62 mm bullet, courtesy of Ben's L96. He flashed the torch again with two bursts at the group at the door of the house, he watched as Rick kicked the door in and the group charged in, shooting and hacking at unseen beings. The walkie-talkie beeped to life next to him.

"The building is clear, you can signal the others now" said Daryl through the mic

Ben turned and flashed the torch three times towards a shed; Dale led the small group of non-combatants towards the house. Ben turned and started moving back along the branch towards the trunk. _CREAK!_

"Oh FUUUUUU-_" _cursed Ben as the branch gave way, the force of gravity pulled him down to the floor, Ben's arms flailed as he fell, trying to grab something, _ANYTHING_ to slow his descent. His right arm caught a fairly thin branch, it snapped under his weight but it slowed his fall speed from death to hurts-like-Hell. His left shoulder connected with the ground in a flurry of leaves and the sound of a _WHUMP! _As the grassy, muddy ground embraced him. Hard.

"Aowwwww, son of a bitch" muttered Ben as he tried and failed to pick himself up, he heard footsteps behind him, he turned groggily and lifted his head to see Dale and Hershel jog towards him.

"What happened?" Asked Dale

"Branch snapped, fell down, but am now very comfortable" said Ben as he placed his head back down on the soft grass.

Dale looked at Hershel, confused when he saw a smirk on the man's face.

"What's so funny?" Asked Dale

"The fact he fell from a tree, gained a small concussion and that he's now comfy" the older man chuckled as he examined Ben for breaks and sprains.

"Owww, watch where you're prodding old man" said Ben as Herschel checked his shoulder

"It's dislocated, I can put it back but it's going to be painful" said Herschel to Ben

"Ahh sod it, do it, I can take it" said Ben as he mentally prepared for the pain

_CRACK!_

The bone popped back into its original place as Herschel twisted his arm.

"Owwwwww, damn it, I hate pain" said Ben as he rolled over onto his back to look up at the two men looking at him.

"Let's get you to the house" said Herschel as he lifted Ben up as him and Dale got hold of his shoulders and dragged him to the house.

Rick was waiting for Herschel, Dale and Ben when he saw them emerge with Ben on their shoulders.

"What happened? Was he bit?" Asked Rick as he jogged over to them.

"Nope, just fell from his tree, got a concussion and dislocated his arm, nothing I can't fix" said Herschel as they moved into the house.

The group was spread around the living room, they looked up as the elders brought Ben in and laid him on the couch, a large bruise the size of a golf ball had enlarged on his head, a trickle of blood oozed from a small cut on his arm from grabbing the branch and a large criss-crossing bruise that was a mixture of yellow, purple, blue and red spread across his left arm and top of the shoulder, they gently lowered him onto the couch as Herschel grabbed some supplies from his doctors bag.

"His head is swelling up something fierce, his concussion should be gone within the hour, he's losing some blood but not much so that's some good news, his shoulder is going to be a little tender for a while but should go back to normal by nightfall" Said Herschel as he analysed Ben's wounds

"Thanks doc, I was stupid and moved too fast on that branch" said Ben

"You can thank me by resting young man" said Herschel as he moved back from the couch

"Can do" replied Ben as he let his head fall on the armrest, he opened his eyes when he heard someone walk in, and he saw Carl enter with a can of dog food.

"Carl, the Hell man?" Asked Ben seeing the animal food

"It's all there was" said Carl as he took a tin opener from a bag and started opening it up, he looked up as Rick approached and recoiled slightly as Rick picked up the tin and threw it away in disgust, the noise must have attracted some attention as T-Dog who was on sentry duty whistled to them, they all scrambled towards the back door while Ben was helped along by Dale because he was still a little groggy from the concussion, they left the house and moved the short distance towards the vehicles hidden around the bend, they dove into the vehicles and gunned out of the area as several walkers appeared and lagged behind as the walkers stumbled feebly after the convoy.

They drove for a while down a long country lane and parked down the middle with plenty of eyesight around them, Rick and the others disembarked from their vehicles while gathering maps from the RV, Ben and Carl took guard duty, Carl patrolled the perimeter and

Ben watched from on top of the RV, he listened to the group below talk about potential scavenging locations in the west while he kept lookout, he heard a moan to the rear of the RV, he whirled around, rifle raised to just see Lori in the car holding her head, he sighed and lowered the weapon, this world made everyone jumpy, he turned back to the front to see the group meeting rapping up with Daryl and Rick going on patrol, Carl came back after passing the two and sat down in the shade of the RV, sighing as he slid down the metal to sit on the gravel of the road. Ben climbed down the ladder and walked around towards the boy.

"What's up?" Asked Ben

"Nothing much, hardly any in the area and those that are, their too far away to find us unless we start shooting" reported Carl

"Well, I meant, 'what's up Carl you seem troubled' but thanks for the intel, but seriously, what's troubling you?" Asked Ben

"Well…" Started Carl as Sophia walked around the corner with glasses of water for them.

"Here you go guys" said Sophia as she handed them the glasses.

"Much appreciated" said Ben as he took a swig from his glass and almost drained it in one; the Georgian heat was back in force after the cold, bitter winter.

"Uh, thanks Sophia" said Carl, he took his glass from her, she smiled at him warmly and looked away quickly to hide his red face from her.

"You're both welcome" said Sophia as she went back to Carol in the RV; Ben looked at Carl who was staring after her with a smile on his face.

"Oh right, I see, girl trouble I assume?" Asked Ben knowingly

Carl turned around, face turning redder by the second as he nodded; Ben knew all about the 'secret' crush Carl had on Sophia. Hell, if it was any more obvious, he would be sending smoke signals to declare his affection.

"You want my advice? Stop doting on her and act on it, you never know what might happen in this world anymore and we don't know what is behind the next bush, never mind tomorrow, or next week" said Ben

"But what do I say to her? If I try I'll end up being an idiot, or say the wrong thing and scare her off" Asked Carl in exasperation

"That, my friend is easy, I am not an expert in romance, not by a long shot, but whenever I got a girlfriend, it was due to me being as nice as possible, having similar interests, no stupid pick up lines, being helpful and treating her like she should be treated. You are nice to people, you're helpful and she also likes you" said Ben

"How do you know?" Asked Carl who perked up at hearing this.

"I overheard Carol and Sophia having the exact same conversation we are having" lied Ben smoothly, in truth, he had been on guard duty at night when he talked to her about it; he still remembered how that had gone.

_The quiet_ _night was disturbed with a rustle of branches, the M9 pistol instantly raised in the direction of the shrubbery; he placed the safety back on when the petite form of Sophia stumbled out of the undergrowth._

"_Sophia, what are you doing out here? Can't sleep?" Asked Ben_

"_Yeah, sort of" said Sophia_

"_How do you mean sort of?" Asked Ben_

"_I uh, need some advice" said Sophia_

"_Well then, grab a pew and ask" said Ben, indicating a tree stump that was next to him, she cautiously moved forward in the moonlight and picked her way forward before lowering herself on the makeshift stool._

"_Now then young'un, what can I help you with?" Asked Ben kindly as he settled down next to her, keeping an ear out for disturbances in the background._

"_It's…" Sophia started before stopping abruptly, shy as ever it seemed._

"_Its fine, if it's a secret, then I can keep it" said Ben gently_

"_I uh… I like Carl" said Sophia_

"_Ahh, I see, what's wrong then?" Asked Ben_

"_I don't know how to speak to him or act around him" said Sophia_

"_Right… Well act like normal, be helpful, bring things to him like a drink after a patrol or some food at night, smile at him, be nice, things like that do wonders to start off relationships" said Ben _

"_What about if he rejects me?" Asked Sophia fearfully_

"_He won't, because; the entire camp has seen the way he looks at you, it's become a popular topic and I don't think he is the kind of person to have shallow feelings for people" said Ben _

"_Are you sure?" Asked Sophia_

"_Positive" said Ben assuredly _

"_Thank you Ben" said Sophia as she moved off back towards the camp_

"_You're welcome" said Ben to himself as he sat back on the stump and waited for any sign of danger as the wind blew through the midnight lit clearing._

"Trust me, she likes you as well" said Ben as the memory flashed by

"Thanks for the help" said Carl as he started getting back up, he looked up to find Ben's hand there waiting to pull him up, he took it and hauled himself up.

"You're welcome, now stop wasting time and go get 'em" said Ben

Carl moved off towards the vehicle which Sophia was at, Ben leaned on the side of the RV as he watched and waited to see what would happen, he saw the two speak to each other for a small while, he heard Dale call him, he looked over to see what the elder wanted, the old man just smiled at him and nodded his head as he walked over to him.

"I heard your conversation with Carl, that boy needs some hope in this world and you gave it to him" said Dale

"Everyone deserves a chance to be happy" said Ben, he turned back around and saw Sophia all but jump into Carl's arms in a hug, he hugged back and half turned so most of the group could see the smile that lit up his face as he hugged her, the look of joy on his face radiated happiness as the assorted members of the group clapped and smiled at the pair. They broke apart and both turned red at the attention but most of the group went back to their tasks, they looked at Ben with joy etched onto their faces. Ben just bowed his head at them as he turned and walked towards the RV, he noticed Rick and Daryl come back with a hurried pace.

"What's up?" Asked Ben

"We might have found a place, we're going to take it" said Rick

"What place?" Asked Ben

"A prison" said Daryl

"What's the plan then?" Asked Ben as he walked with them back to the main encampment.

"Do what you do best; long range killing" said Rick as he gathered everyone's attention.


	31. Chapter 31: Prison Blues

Chapter 31: Prison Blues

Ben and Carl crept through the trees, the few walkers that were roaming around the place and were oblivious to the fact some humans were creeping past them to set up a spot above the prison. The two crept through the edge of the woods until they found a small outcropping that could only be accessed from one spot, they barricaded the opening with stones and branches that made an early warning system, if a walker found them, they would know about it, they next found a small opening for their rifles to fit through, they cut through the dead wood so they could move their rifles left and right to pick off targets, once that was done they waited. Soon enough, Rick's group appeared to their left, they moved quickly through the open grassland towards the mesh fence, Glenn cut through the fence while the others covered him, soon enough he cut a large enough hole for the group, they piled through and then Glenn binded the opening shut while the others moved down the mesh corridor, Ben and Carl kept watch the entire time, watching for any potential threat, only one walker made it to the fence as Glenn was closing it up before it was killed by one of Carl's bullets. Glenn moved to join the others as they reached the entrance to the prison yard. Rick detached from the group after he took the locks from Glenn and entered the prison yard with the door closed behind him, the others had sharp weapons and attracted the walkers towards the fence before stabbing them in their skulls, while some of the better shots like Daryl and Carol moved towards the towers.

"Right mate, Rick's priority to cover" said Ben quietly

"Got ya" said Carl as he shot a walker that was around the truck Rick was moving around.

They sent a steady stream of bullets towards the walkers as they moved hopefully towards the ex-sheriff as he kept moving, he was getting closer towards the open gate on the opposite end.

"We need to keep the walkers on the other side occupied so they don't notice your dad" said Ben

"I know; I have an idea" said Carl as he shot past Rick and most of the walkers in the yard into one of the ones on the opposite side of the fence, the result was all of the walkers turning their backs on the approaching man to feast on their fallen comrade.

"Very nice" said Ben as he watched the carnage unfold as Rick binded the gate shut.

"I had a good teacher" said Carl as he shot a walker that got quite close to Rick; he bolted into a tower that was next to the gate.

"Thank you, you are a quick learner" said Ben as the last of the walkers were shot inside the yard.

"Right, let's move" said Carl as he cleared away the small barricade, they dashed across to the fence and Ben started unhooking the wire that held the opening closed while Carl shot any walker foolish enough to approach them.

"Got it, move it Carl" said Ben as he held it open for Carl.

"Close it up" said Carl as he dashed through the small opening, Ben started threading the wire back around the fence, he had a small scare that as soon as he finished closing it up a walker hurled itself at the fence, he jumped back and moved down the corridor with Carl, to their left the others were settling into the yard and finishing any remaining walkers off.

"Nice to have some decent space for once" observed Ben as they walked down the stone path.

"If we clear it out, could be a place to live" said Carl, Ben just chuckled as a thought came to mind.

"Hard to believe isn't it? Most people want to break out of prison, we're breaking in" said Ben as they came around to the yard, Carl just smiled as they walked onto the grassy expanse of the yard. Rick came walking up to them and stopped before them.

"Nice work guys, we're gonna hole up here for a day or two and recuperate before we take the rest of the prison, I'd appreciate it if you could help with the bodies?" Asked Rick

"Sure, makes the place slightly more liveable without corpses spread around" said Ben grinning

"I agree, that's why I'm asking" said Rick with a small smile

"Consider it done" said Ben as he walked towards Glenn and Daryl where they were dealing with the most bodies, after a while as the sun was beginning its descent, all of the walkers were piled onto a heap at the edge of the yard. Glenn, Daryl and Ben were panting as they finished throwing the last corpse onto the pile.

"Time to light 'em up" said Daryl as he pulled a match out, struck it and threw it onto the pile, the smell of burning flesh quickly permeated the air and caused them to gag, Glenn and Daryl started walking off, Ben looked at the twisted bodies of the prison walkers and sighed.

"Requiescat in Pace" he said as he walked towards the center of the yard where the others were setting up shop, he still said that when he got the chance, if only to preserve his humanity as the prisoners were still humans, vile humans, the worst of the worst but still human. No one deserved the fate of becoming a walker, a mindless shell of who you were, seeking only to devour the living and the bodies of the deceased. Ben shook his head, it was pointless to think like this, that was the price you pay for survival, you have to kill or be killed.

"Ben?" Asked a voice behind him, shaking himself from his contemplation he turned to see Dale standing there.

"What do you need Dale"? Asked Ben

"You seem troubled, something wrong?" Asked Dale

How the Hell Dale knew him so well he would never know.

"Just contemplating the world" said Ben

"Huh, any more quotes from Mr Faulkner you want to share?" Asked Dale smirking

"Hey, I don't churn them out just for you, sue me" said Ben laughing slightly

"I know, but you usually have a quote or saying up your sleeve for times like this" said Dale

"Well; 'Cleverness is not wisdom' according to Euripides" said Ben

"Hmm, I'll get you eventually, you can't come up with one for each and every scenario" said Dale as he turned

"Challenge Accepted" said Ben as he turned back; he loved how certain internet memes could be used effectively.

Night descended onto the prison, the group sans Rick and Daryl were sat by a campfire, they were just chatting or keeping quiet as they watched Rick patrol the fence.

"That's the third time now, if there was any part of the fence that was compromised, he would have found it by now" said Herschel

Beth perked up slightly and mentioned how it would be a good place to have the baby to Lori, Lori just smiled at her, Carol got up with a plate and moved towards Daryl, Carl took the opportunity and sat down next to Sophia, she rested her head on his shoulder while they linked hands.

"Beth, can you sing Paddy Riley for me? I haven't heard that song since your mother was alive?" Asked Herschel

"Daddy, not that one please?" Asked Maggie, Herschel looked downcast a moment before he thought of another song.

"How about 'The Parting Glass'?" Asked Herschel

"No one wants to hear" said Beth

"Why not?" Asked Glenn

She looked defeated as she decided to sing it, she started off shy but got braver as she kept singing, eventually Maggie joined in as Rick, Carol and Daryl returned, Carl handed his father a bowl of food as he settled down next to him to hear the girls sing. They ended the song shortly after.

"Beautiful" said Herschel

Rick then mentioned about the state of the prison and how the walkers were either prisoners or guards.

"Looks like it fell pretty early, they have an infirmary, commissary-"

"Armoury?" Cut in Daryl

"Maps in the warden's office that show our location, weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a goldmine" said Rick

"We're low on ammo, won't make a dent" said Herschel pessimistically

"We have to go in there… hand to hand" said Rick then turned to Carl "These assholes don't stand a chance" as he got up and went on watch, Lori got up and followed him, they had a hushed conversation before Rick walked off, Lori stood there for a moment before heading back to the fire, one solitary tear slipped down her cheek before she settled back into her cheery demeanour. The group turned in one by one until only Rick remained awake, he continued keeping watch for a few hours before walking over and waking Daryl up for his watch. He watched the southern man walk off before settling down on his bedroll and sleep overtook the exhausted man.


	32. Chapter 32: Jailhouse Rock

Chapter 32: Jailhouse Rock

The sun rose steadily over the horizon, its beams of light slowly awoke the group one by one with its dazzling light, the group rose groggily as Ben came back from his watch to wake the stragglers and report from his watch.

"Rise and shine people, rise and shine" said Ben as he walked over to them

"Anything?" Asked Rick

"Quiet as can be" said Ben

"Well, hopefully it will stay quiet, and then we won't have any surprises to deal with" said Rick as he took one of Ben's melee weapons from his bag; a baseball bat with razor wire coated around it.

"Made that myself" said Ben proudly

"How?" Asked Rick

"Raided a tool shop and spotted that on a shelf, coiling it was quite easy with some VERY thick gloves" said Ben

Rick nodded and gave a few test swings, the balance was steady and the wire moved with the bat instead of jumping over the place, it was customised well. Rick walked over to the fence which was binded shut and peered inside, there had to be at least 20 walkers minimum, and that wasn't counting the ones they could hear in the distance, or around the rest of the prison. Herschel moved around to the entrance to relock it while T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Ben moved in formation behind Rick.

"Ready?" Asked Herschel to them

Rick slid open the fence, allowing T-Dog to charge forward and spear the first walker with his sharpened crowbar end, a walker shambled at Daryl but he easily stabbed it through its neck, the blade protruding from the top of the skull, three walkers closed in but were hacked to death by Rick, Glenn and Maggie. They moved forward as one, Rick leading the slow march forward, they were grouped in a circle so no walker could ambush them from behind. Some of the group which comprised of the young, Lori due to her pregnancy and old, they drew some of the walkers attention and killed the ones that were near the entrance but as the walker killing group got further away the less damage they did to the walker horde. Rick led them forwards up the length of the courtyard, any he had merely wounded were finished off by Ben or Glenn, they were under an archway when T-Dog suddenly broke off from the group, a walker followed him but he picked up a riot shield that he had seen and beat it down, Maggie broke off and killed it before regrouping with the rest of them.

"Almost there" said Rick, he checked inside a door and saw nothing, he checked around the corner and saw a horde of about 30 of them beyond a fence, he hand-signalled the others to hit the wall, they threw themselves against the wall while Rick thought of a plan, just as he finished he spotted two walkers decked out in riot gear plus one prison walker that hadn't seen them, he breathed out as two more riot walkers appeared and his breath caught in his throat, Daryl attempted to shoot it with his crossbow but the bolt bounced harmlessly away. Rick advanced with T-Dog while Maggie moved next to the door, she screamed out when a walker in a see through gas mask stalked out of the door Rick checked directly in front of her, she hit it and pushed it back desperately, T-Dog and Rick battled with two of the riot walkers, their blows being deflected by the Kevlar armour plating.

"DARYL!" Rick called as he wrestled his walker to the ground, Daryl finished stabbing another walker and came running as Rick killed two walkers that had left the area ahead of them, together they held the gate shut while Rick latched it shut with the binders, the walkers clutched at the gate, pressing their snarling faces to the mesh, growling angrily after being cheated from their feast by this strange object that had locked them in.

Meanwhile Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog battled three of the riot walkers and the gas mask walker, one grabbed Maggie, who was safe from the claws because it was wearing gloves and the visor stopped the jaws closing on her, she forced its head up and plunged her knife skywards as she stabbed the walker through the neck. T-Dog and Glenn both stared at her or a second dumb-founded.

"You see that?!" She cried out in excitement, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. They followed her example and Glenn ripped the walkers head back so T-Dog's crowbar could stab into the walker's jugular and shred its way towards its cranium. It fell to the floor heavily, dead before it hit the ground. The other walker took a step before it was ambushed by Daryl; he stabbed it through an opening in the back of its neck. The gas mask walker was kicked down by Rick, he ripped the gas mask off of its face, but it had fused with the walkers flesh and doing so caused most of its face to come away with the mask, leaving nothing but the skull, some residual tissue and its eyes staring at him. He looked disgusted as he plunged his machete downwards, severing the top part of the skull above its left eye. Ben moved past him to finish off the walker that Rick had wrestled down, its armour was too heavy for it to lift itself back up so it just simply lay there, it looked up at Ben as he walked up to it with milky white eyes and a snarl before he put it out of its misery. The walkers on the other side of the fence beside him growled and snarled at him, a chorus of the damned, almost as if they were cheering his actions. He walked back to Rick's group, the lot of them were covered in blood from head to toe, but they stood triumphant. They walked backwards from the carnage behind them, before they were stopped by Rick.

"It looks secure" argued Glenn

"Haven't checked over there and that one is a civilian" said Daryl pointing to a walker in a once-white top that was now caked in blackish blood.

"So the prison could be overrun by walkers from the outside?" Asked T-Dog wearily

"If the walls are down, what are we going to do? We can't rebuild this whole place" said Glenn despondently

"We can't risk a blind spot, we have to push in" said Rick as he opened the metal gate leading inside the prison block.

They moved inside the building, no walkers could be seen as they walked into a sunlit room filled with shadows, a silhouette stood out against the bluish glass of the warden's office above them, a red stain on the window. Rick moved up the stairs and rushed in, finding only the corpse of the Warden who it seems had as Jenner had put it 'opted out' he stabbed the body to make sure it was definitely dead so Rick took his keys and moved downstairs, he opened the cell door with the keys he took and moved inwards, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie checked the downstairs cells, Daryl and Ben checked the upper floor while Rick checked the other doorway in. They checked the open cells and found nothing but they heard a soft thump, they moved down the catwalk and jumped backwards slightly when a walker threw itself at the bars of a cell door another cell down another walker attempted to lunge at them but was stopped by the cold steel of the bars. Ben moved to the right walkers cell while Daryl took the left cell, they readied their weapons and plunged them in the walkers heads with deadly efficiency, Daryl rolled the two bodies off the catwalk so Ben and T-Dog made short work of the bodies, they dragged them outside as the others came in, they dragged them down the hall and deposited them in an empty room for them to be taken out and burnt later, they got back as Rick was mentioning about finding the cafeteria and infirmary tomorrow.

"So we are sleeping in the cells?" Asked Beth

"I have a set of keys and so does Daryl" said Rick

"I aint sleeping in no cage, I'll take the perch" said Daryl

The group moved off to their cells, Carl and Sophia took one, Glenn and Maggie, Carol and Lori, Beth and Herschel, Dale had his own so did Ben and Rick. Daryl, Rick and Ben moved out towards the armoury and hauled back some supplies, including some combat armour, another Beretta M9, two M16s with ACOG sights, flashbangs and lots of ammo, Daryl and T-Dog picked up the armour but slime poured from them.

"I aint wearing this shit" said Daryl

"I agree plus we have lived this long without them" said Ben

Carol walked out and asked for Herschel.

"Anything to worry about?" Asked Rick

"Nothing" said Carol as she led Herschel back into the cell block

"Right, lets saddle up" said Rick to the assorted men, he saw Ben helping Carl put on some armour and walked over to them.

"You won't need that, you two are staying put" said Rick

"You're kidding" said the two almost simultaneously

"We don't know what's in there and if something goes wrong you two could be the last men standing, you have to look after the others and handle things here" said Rick as he handed Carl the keys. Dale walked forward and took the armour from Carl and fastened it to himself.

"Well, I am not staying on my behind constantly, I might as well help out" said Dale as he suited up

Rick nodded and moved towards the others, Dale finished armouring up and moved forwards as fast as a 65 year old badass could.

"Shall we?" Asked Dale as he passed them, Rick had an amused expression as he followed the elder, the men filed out until only the women, Herschel, the kids and Ben were left, Carl locked the door and Ben took them from him while he slid down the wall, waiting for the others to return.

"Right then, now we play the waiting game" said Ben


	33. Chapter 33: New Neighbours

Chapter 33: New Neighbours

The cell block was quiet, Carol and Beth were quietly talking amongst themselves, Carl and Sophia were talking with Herschel and Ben kept a lookout outside their block, he was sat down on one of the cafeteria benches when he heard a scuffling in the distance, it sounded like feet moving on concrete, and it was getting louder. Ben stood and unholstered his M9, the barrel gleamed with sunlight from the grimy window, he flipped the safety off and waited, shadows danced on the wall through the doorway he was watching, he started squeezing the trigger in anticipation when he heard Rick's voice yell out.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!" it called out, Ben thrust the M9 back into his holster as he jogged to the cell door, he selected the key as they came jogging around the corner, bearing a body with a bloody stump where it's right leg should be, he slid the key in the lock and turned it, he threw open the door and the group piled through, he got a clear look at the person they were carrying.

It was Dale.

Ben was about to follow them in when he noticed Daryl and T-Dog keeping weapons held up towards the way they came.

_Great, they led the walkers back here _thought Ben as he threw the keychain to Carl who was waiting by the entrance. He redrew his M9 and took a position by the table he was previously sitting at, his katana kept dropping down over his shoulder so he moved it from an over the shoulder position to a classic belt position, he crouched down by the table as a group of five entered the area, they weren't walkers, they were prisoners. He kept the pistol aloft as the lead prisoner walked towards them, the rest of his group trailing behind him; he had a snub nosed revolver in the front of his trousers and walked like he owned the place.

"That's far enough" said Daryl

"Cell block C, Cell 4, that's my cell _gringo_, let me in" said the prisoner

"You aint coming in, besides you've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're all free to go" said Daryl

"What you got going on in there?" Asked the lead prisoner

"Nothing you need to worry about" said Ben

"Don't tell me not to worry" said the prisoner as he walked forward drawing his revolver, he kept his eyes focused squarely on Ben, not seeming to notice a crossbow and another pistol raised at him.

"Yo, chill man, we're free to go, why are we still here?" Said the tallest prisoner, a large black man that looked like he was built like a brick privy.

"Man's got a point" said Daryl

"I gotta check on my little lady" said another prisoner

"Civilians breaking into a prison, aint got no business being in, it's got me thinking there aint no place to go to" said the lead prisoner

"Why don't you go find out?" Asked Daryl

"Maybe we'll just be going now" said a blonde prisoner

"We aint leaving" said the lead prisoner

"Well you aint coming in either" said T-Dog

"This is my house, my rules, I go where I please" said the prisoner as he once again raised his revolver

"You make a habit of missing the point it seems. You. Are not. Coming in" said T-Dog

"Is that so?" Asked the lead prisoner, cocking the hammer back on the revolver. At that moment Rick walked out of the block, Python at his side with a machete in another.

"That's enough, everyone relax; there is no need for this" said Rick calmly

"How many of you are in there?" Asked the lead prisoner

_Does this guy just live to fight people?_ Thought Ben as he watched and kept his gun trained on the prisoner in case any monkey business went down.

"Too many for you to handle" said Rick

"You guys rob a bank or something?" Asked the lead prisoner "Why didn't you take him to a hospital?"

All of Rick's side looked confused at this statement.

"How long were you guys cooped up in there?" Asked Ben

"About ten months" he replied

"A fight broke out, never seen anything like it before" said the tall prisoner

"They were dying, but then coming back to life and eating people, it was crazy" said a small weedy prisoner

"One of the wardens locked us in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight and gave me this" said the lead prisoner, indicating the revolver

"That was 292 days ago" said one of them

"294 according to m-"said the blonde as he was cut off by the lead prisoner yelling at them to shut up.

"We were hoping the army or National Guard would show up any day now" said a prisoner

"Their gone" said Rick

"What do you mean?" Asked a prisoner

"There's no government, hospitals, no police, it's all gone" said Rick

"For real?" Asked the blonde prisoner

"Serious" said Rick, the blonde prisoner looked shocked as the information set in.

"What about my kids, my old lady?" Lamented a stocky prisoner "You guys got a cell phone or something we can call our families?"

"You don't get it do you?" Asked Daryl

"No phones, no computers, as far as we can see, most of the population is wiped out, probably more" said Rick

"Aint no way" said the lead prisoner

"See for yourself" said Rick as he led the way out of the cell block, the prisoners followed him, the lead prisoner looked back towards C block but Daryl raised his crossbow and motioned with his head, so he skulked after his fellow prisoners.

"There must be 50 bodies out here" said the weedy prisoner as they walked out to view the carnage of the morning's invasion.

"So, where you guys from and where are you heading?" Asked the lead prisoner

"We are from Georgia, and for now we aren't heading anywhere" said Rick

"I guess you could use that area down there, by the water, it should be comfortable" said the lead prisoner in an attempt to assume control.

"We're using that field for crops" said Rick

"We'll help you move your gear out" said the prisoner

"That won't be necessary, we took out these walkers, this prison is ours" said Rick

"Slow down cowboy" said the prisoner

"You smashed the locks of our doors" said the weedy prisoner in an attempt to back up the leader of the prisoners.

"We'll get you new ones, if that's how you want it" said Rick

"This our prison, we were here first" said the lead prisoner

"Locked in a broom closet?" Rick chuckles "We took it, set you free, it's ours we spilt blood for it"

"Well, we are moving back to our cell block" said the leader

Ben watched the two argue back and forth, he shook his head and sighed, these prisoners were trouble and everyone knew it, their leader was a cocky psychopath, second in command was a ass-kisser but was very loyal, the giant prisoner seemed harmless but could probably crush them like grapes, the other two seemed OK, but the blonde was another kiss-ass and they were just annoying. He walked away from them towards some walkers that were clawing at the fence, he drew his katana and stabbed them in turn. As the last walker fell, black blood seeping down its neck he turned and saw the prisoners give him looks of shock and in the leaders face; admiration. That unnerved Ben as he sheathed the blade.

_What have we become?_


	34. Chapter 34: A Splitting Headache

Chapter 34: A Splitting Headache

The prisoners led the way to the cafeteria, the prisoners had told them their names, the lead prisoner was Tomas, his 2i/c was Andrew, the giant was Big Tiny, the quiet prisoner was called Oscar and the weedy blonde was called Axel. They followed Tomas who stalked into the room like he owned the place; he called out over his shoulder.

"Food's over here and there aint much" as he moved towards the door

"Didn't you guys try breaking out of here?" Asked T-Dog

"We tried but every time, those freaks would start growling and bashing at the door" said Oscar

"You done jerking each other off? I'm sick of waiting back here" said Tomas as he walked back into the storeroom; Ben noticed that Rick kept his hand near his Python as he followed.

They entered the storeroom and were greeted with the site of shelves of food, drink and various other supplies, Daryl walked in and checked the food over before turning to Tomas.

"This is what you call a little bit of food?" Asked Daryl

"It goes fast" said Tomas

"Mm-hm" muttered Daryl as he walked past him

"You guys can have a bag of corn; some tuna fish-" said Tomas before Rick butted in

"Half. That's the deal" said Rick as he walked to the meat locker "What's in there?"

"Don't open it" said Tomas as Rick opened it; he laughed as Rick was forced back by the stench inside. "You wanted to know" as Rick slammed it shut again.

"We didn't have a pot to piss in" said Axel as Rick regained his breath, he motioned them to follow him, most complied with only Tomas and Andrew looking reluctant but having a crossbow pointed in their direction made them more compliant. They followed Rick to the cafeteria outside C block where Rick gathered some melee weapons and deposited them on the table. Tomas picked up a crowbar and sneered at it.

"Why do I need this when I have this?" Asked Tomas as he brandished his revolver in the air, causing most of the prisoners to shuffle away from him as the barrel was carelessly pointed around the room.

"Unless they are suppressed or silent, we don't fire guns, noise attracts them and riles them up" explained Daryl

"We go two by two, stay tight and hold formation, anyone breaks ranks could get mistaken for a walker and then we could all go down" said Rick to the group assembled

"These things can only go down with a headshot" added Daryl

"You don't have to tell us how to take down a man" said Tomas

"They aint men, they are something else" said T-Dog as he held his riot shield aloft

"Just remember; go for the brain" said Rick as they filed out, Ben and T-Dog bringing up the rear as they moved up the hallway, their flashlights cutting through the darkness, shadows danced down the length of the hallway as they creeped down the bland grey corridor. At the front, Daryl signalled for them to slow down, a shadow became more solid as a shuffling figure waddled into sight, then another, the tension increased as the two looked over at them and started moving forwards, Rick and his group collected themselves before the walkers got to them, trying to remind themselves they weren't human. They were broken from their reverie by the prisoners charging forwards and bellowing at the top of their lungs as they collided with the two freaks. Rick and co. watched bemusedly as the prisoners went into prison riot mode and completely ignored the 'go for the brain' advice in favour of beating the walkers senseless.

"Well, this is hopeless" said Daryl

"I agree" said Ben as he moved forwards slowly, drawing his katana slowly from its sheath.

"Why aint these dying, man?" Asked Axel as he stabbed a walker repeatedly with a shiv in its stomach.

Ben just sighed as he put the walker out of its misery; he stabbed the walker in the brain before retrieving his blade, pulling it free with a _shnick_ as he stepped past the shocked Axel and Big Tiny towards Oscar and Andrew with their walker still being kicked viciously.

"That is enough" said Ben as he moved them back from the walker, it was still moving but it was nothing more than a bloody pulp on the floor.

"Pick it up" ordered Ben

"Are you serious?" Asked Andrew

"Very serious, now, would you kindly pick up that poor wretch for me and restrain it?" Asked Ben impatiently, the two looked at each other before hauling it to its feet and held it at arm's length to avoid its gnashing teeth.

"Seeing as you ladies don't seem to understand, let me demonstrate" said Ben to the prisoners

He cut across the abdomen of the walker, drawing black blood which spilt out over the shoes of the prisoners who leapt back in disgust.

"That was its abdomen, normally it would either die almost instantly or bleed out very quickly, if it was human" said Ben as he proceeded to stab it straight into the ribs where the heart was located.

"The heart is now slit in half; the walker should be dead before it hits the ground" he continued as he kept stabbing and slicing the weak points of a normal human; the jugular vein, the lungs, the kidneys. It kept snapping its jaws at them in anger as Ben finally speared it through the throat, the walker crumpled to the floor as Ben wiped the blade on the walker's overalls.

"So then, the brain is the only way to kill these things, get the picture?" Asked Ben

They all nodded as Rick moved past them with Daryl and continued around the corner where the walkers had come from. A walker appeared from behind an open double door but was felled by a crossbow bolt. More walkers appeared from the room ahead as the prisoners used their new information to kill the advancing infected.

"Stay tight, no more prison riot shit" said Rick as they defended themselves from an ever-growing number of walkers. They fought onwards as a unit before a howl of pain was heard behind them; they saw Big Tiny being scratched on the shoulder by a protruding bone from a walker behind him. Rick ambushed one and killed it before gunshot reports blared out as three shot collided with the walker. Ben turned and saw Tomas holding his revolver 'gangster style' at the now deceased walker, he had a wild look in his eye that even caused Rick to flinch slightly as he went to see how Big Tiny was, he saw Big Tiny take a hand from his shoulder to reveal a bloody palm.

"I don't feel any different, I aint turning into one, it's just a scratch" said Big Tiny, trying to diffuse the situation

"I'm sorry man" said Rick

"I can keep fighting" Big Tiny insisted

"Can't you cut it off like the old guy?" Asked Andrew

"Look where it is, I can't amputate an entire shoulder" said Rick

"Look, I'm fine!" Shouted Big Tiny "I'm fine, look at me I aint changing into one of those things"

"Can we quarantine him?" Asked Oscar

"We gotta do something, why are you all just standing there?" said Andrew

"There's nothing we can do" said Rick

"You son of a bitch" said Andrew

Big Tiny started talking when he was felled with a blow to the head by Tomas, he turned towards them, grinned slightly and started brutally laying into Big Tiny with the crowbar, by the time he was done… There was hardly a recognizable feature left. Tomas stood up, blood stained and sweating he held that wild look again with Rick before moving off leaving them all staring after him in shock and disgust. They started following him after a moment, Ben, Daryl and Rick were at the rear discussing what just happened.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Asked Daryl

"If he makes one move…" said Rick

"It will be his last" said Ben

The group entered the laundry room with T-Dog leading, riot shield raised they crept forward, after checking the room was clear they formed around a double door. Rick threw his keys to Tomas who was by the door.

"I aint opening that" said Tomas defiantly

"Yes you are, because you want this cell block, open one door and not both, we need to control this" said Rick

He picked up the keys and looked at Andrew, after a moment he walked to the door and fiddled with the keys, Andrew went on the opposite side of the door.

"You bitches ready?" Asked Tomas

After two unsuccessful pulls of the door, he opened both of the doors, the walkers on the opposite side looked around and came pouring in.

"I said one door!" Yelled Rick

"Shit happens" said Tomas as they laid into the walker horde. The group fought as one, T-Dog knocked them down with his riot shield as he put them down with his sharpened poker, Andrew barely killed any as he finally started attacking, Ben scythed through the undead with his katana as he checked periodically on the others, Axel and Oscar were holding their own, Daryl brought up the rear with his crossbow and Rick and Tomas were fighting side-by-side as Tomas did a wide swing which almost caught Rick had he not ducked in time. He swerved to avoid the blow and came back up to Tomas throwing a walker at him. Tomas looked smug until Daryl shot past him and stabbed the walker, silencing its groans and twitching before it became limp. Ben saw the whole thing and seethed inside, he moved behind Tomas and as the last of the walkers fell dead, he sliced the back of Tomas's knees, forcing him to the ground as his support in his knees where cut, Andrew attempted to help but was kicked into the corner by Daryl with his crossbow raised, Tomas looked at Ben above him in a rage, not caring for the pain that was coursing through his nervous system.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed the monster below Ben

"What are you doing? Throwing a walker at Rick?" Asked Ben

"It was coming at me, nothing I could do" said Tomas, lying through his teeth.

Rick walks up to him and kneels down in front of him.

"I know, I get it, I get it. Shit happens" said Rick before hacking him straight down the front of his skull, the blade went halfway down his forehead before it stuck fast, he kicked the body away from him as Andrew yelled out.

Rick got up and turned to him with a look of anger on his face.

"I get he was your friend, but he was dangerous to us all" said Rick motioning for Daryl to lower his crossbow. "I don't want to hurt you or these two but until I know I can trust you, you're his accomplices"

Andrew nodded and walked forwards, hand raised to shake his hand before he bolted out of the double doors.

"Hold them until I get back" said Rick as he ran after him

Daryl pointed his crossbow at Oscar while T-Dog held Axel at gunpoint. Ben watched the doorway waiting for Rick to come back or deal with any stray walkers.

"We have no affiliation with what just happened, tell them Oscar" said Axel pleadingly

"Just stop talking man" said Oscar wearily

Shortly afterwards Rick came back with a murderous look in his eye, he walked past Ben as he drew his Python and walked straight towards Oscar.

"Did you know?" Rick asked threateningly

"We aint have nothing to do with that" said Oscar calmly

"So you didn't know? You knew" said Rick trying to make him confess by calling his bluff "Let's end this now!" Pointing the weapon at Axel the criminal broke down

"No please, please listen to me, It was them who was bad it wasn't us" said Axel desperately

"Oh, that's convenient" said Rick, finger slowly creeping towards the trigger.

"You saw what he did to Tiny, he was my friend, please, we aint like that, I like my pharmaceuticals but I aint a killer, I swear to God I aint" said Axel breaking down completely. Rick looked at him before lowering his Python and pointing it back at Oscar who was keeping calm despite the fact he had a Python and Daryl's knife at his throat.

"What about you?" Asked Rick to the man

"I aint never begged for my life and I aint starting now, do what you gotta do" said Oscar completely unafraid

Rick stared at him before holstering his Python and offering his hand to Oscar, he took it and hauled him up, he walked back to Axel who flinched before letting himself be picked up, the six of them walked out of the room and down the corridor towards Cell Block B, Daryl unlocked it as they arrived to see a grisly scene before them, the prisoners who previously lived here were all lined up outside their cells in a line and shot down, bullet casings littered the floor, blood was pooled around the bodies of the prisoners, their hands were bound behind them, their bodies a mish mash of blood, twisted fabric and bullet holes. They would barely be recognized as human beings. Axel and Oscar stared in horror at the sight, Axel turned to the wall and vomited.

"I knew these guys, they were good men" said Axel as he wiped his mouth clean

"Let's go" said Rick behind them, motioning to Ben, Daryl and T-Dog

"So, your just gonna leave us in here? Man, this is sick" said Oscar

"We've locked down this cell block, from now on, this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it, that was the deal" said Rick

Daryl looked at the two prisoners and said "You think this is sick? You don't wanna know what's outside" as he filed out with Ben, T-Dog was outside the cell block door.

"Consider yourselves the lucky ones" said Rick as he walked off, Ben and Daryl behind him, T-Dog looked at them before mentioning "Some friendly advice? Take the bodies outside and burn them" as he followed suit.

They walked back in silence, each contemplating the day's events. They got back to see everyone was crowding round Dale's cell. Ben and Rick walked inside and settled by the elder, they saw his eyes rolling in their sockets under his eyelids before they drifted open, no milky white eyes just normal human eyes looked at them all bemusedly. He was uncuffed by Rick and grasped his hand when offered it, Rick looked at them all then turned his attention back to the elder man. Lori left after a few moments so Rick went to check on her. Ben went back to his cell and flopped onto the bed, exhausted from the day's trials and tribulations.


	35. Chapter 35: Downtime?

Chapter 35: Downtime?

Ben's eyes cracked open as he heard a pair of footsteps approaching; he rubbed his eyes, reached down and unclasped the holster's top, leaving the handle free to grab at any moment, he clicked it back into place when he heard Lori and Beth talk to Dale and Herschel who was examining Dale's leg. He walked out to see a smiling Dale hobble out of the cell with crutches; the elder looked across and nodded at Ben before moving out with the procession of people following him, eventually they exited the building as dazzling sunlight blinded them. They walked out to see cars parking up by the building. As they walked through the courtyard Herschel spoke out at the lack of walker corpses.

"You cleared all the bodies out? It's starting to look like a place we could live"

"Watch your step Dale, last thing we need is you falling" said Lori

They walked on towards the fence, hearing a shout, they saw Glenn calling out before being visibly scolded by Daryl.

"You're doing great Dale" said Ben

"Ready to race Dale"? Asked Carl

"Maybe in a few days, then you can eat my dust" said Dale chuckling

"Well Carl. I'll take you up on that, first to touch the fence wins" said Ben sprinting towards the fence, he took five strides before Carl shot past him like a bullet, he grabbed onto the fence and turned, giggling at Ben's shocked expression.

"How the bloody Hell did you do that?" he asked incredulously

"You're just too slow" said Carl

"Don't make me beat you up with the sabers again, 'cause I will" threatened Ben

"Uh-huh, sure" said Carl sarcastically

"Ooooh you're gonna regret this" said Ben as the others joined them

"Having fun?" Asked Lori

"Barrel of laughs, what you feeding this kid? He's like an Olympian sprinter on speed" complained Ben as they laughed, they looked out over the field towards Rick, Daryl and Glenn. An idyllic moment, it almost made them forget the Hell they were in… Almost.

Their reverie was punctured by a familiar low growl that made Ben's ears perk up and hair raise on end, he turned to view a horde approaching them from across the courtyard.

"Guys, we have company" said Ben as he unholstered his M9, he could hear Rick's yells across the courtyard as he flipped the safety mid swing as he raised the polished metal towards the first freak. The first bullet perforated the forehead of the closest one to them as the others broke out of their daze and joined the battle. Bullets thundered through the air, walkers were felled en masse but their numbers just grew as their bullets slowly faded.

"Now would be a very good time to leave" shouted Ben over the din as the walkers shambled ever closer. Carl shouted out to them, pointing at the metal door leading to their cell block, they took off towards the door as they were covered by Herschel, T-Dog, Carol, Sophia and Beth on the opposite side of the courtyard, Maggie, Lori, Carl and Ben ran through the door as T-Dog beat in any walkers that came near the door. Lori was about to run inside when she gasped out and gripped the fence in pain.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Asked Maggie

"Contraction, I think the baby's coming" panted Lori as she gave a gasp of pain as another contraction passed through her.

"We need to get her to Herschel" said Carl desperately

"There has to be about thirty freaks in that courtyard man, and I aint clearing it on my lonesome" said T-Dog

"Who said you were clearing it?" Asked Ben as he ejected the spent clip and inserted a new magazine, sliding the barrel back to chamber a new round.

"Well, we close that gate over there, we cut off the reinforcements" said T-Dog as he motioned to the open fence. Ben saw the gate which Rick had padlocked closed when they first entered the place was now open, he narrowed his eyes at the discovery.

_Sabotage, but by whom and why?_

"Right then, let's close it up" said Ben as T-Dog handed him a spare padlock from his pocket, in case another walker filled room was found " he said as T-Dog reopened the gate and they moved towards the fence at a fast pace, the air was once more rent asunder with bullets zipping by their heads, they reached the fence in record time and closed it up, the padlock clicked shut as the walker's started shambling towards them, Ben looked at Herschel in the corridor near the fence.

"Lori's contractions are beginning, get her to safety and operate, we'll draw them away" shouted Ben to the elder as him and T-Dog sprinted to the other cell block building.

"Oh, WE will lead them away huh?" Asked T-Dog in a joking tone as they ran

"You could have stayed in that cage mate" said Ben as they ran down a corridor with the dead shambling after them, they reached a fork in the corridor ahead, the two looked at each other then split up, Ben handed him a knife before they reached their respective corridor, T-Dog taking the left branch while Ben took the right. Ben ran around the corner, panting at lack of air he was receiving, he slowed to a jog as he stopped outside a boiler room, he took shelter inside, the dead clawed at the metal door, trying to find a weakness in the steel barrier, after a while the sounds of banging and growling dissipated as he sat down waiting for a signal that it was safe to leave, he got up as a siren started sounding.

_Well… shit_

Ben rushed to the door and quickly checked to see if the coast was clear, seeing nothing he ran down the corridor towards the generator room, those sirens were loud enough to bring in every freak in the county. He slowed at hearing growls ahead, he peeked around the last corner to see the door was being assailed by a small horde, the odd body was felled as they were shot by arrows.

_Ahh, Mr Dixon is here then, I need to get them away from the door to get in there and help turn off the generator._

Just as that thought was crossing his mind the siren wound down, the walkers looked up in seeming confusion and milled around before stumbling off further into the prison's walls. He crouched by the wall, M9 raised as the door slowly opened, a head peeked out and spotted his half hidden form, a gun appeared and a shot fired in his general direction. He threw himself back as the round impacted the concrete wall in front of him, chips flew as the round smashed into the object less than a meter from his face.

"OI, I'm a friendly you bloody nonce" shouted Ben to the unknown person

"Ben, that you?" Asked a voice. Rick

"You almost blew my face off numb-nuts" said Ben as he got up and walked around the corner to see Rick with his Python safely nestled in its holster.

"My bad, what happened to T-Dog?" Asked Rick

"Dunno, we separated at a junction, I went one way, he went another" said Ben

"We need to find him" said Daryl

"I think he went further into the prison" said Ben "Me and Daryl will take it from here, you go back to C, Lori's contractions started, you may be a father for a second time shortly"

Rick contemplated this before nodding and passing his Python to Oscar who was stood next to him.

"Don't lose it" said Rick

"I don't intend to" said Oscar as he tucked it into a pocket

Rick took off like a demon fleeing a holy man towards Cell block C while Ben, Daryl and Oscar walked deeper into the prison's depths. They walked in silence for a while before hearing groans up ahead; they slowed as they raised their weapons. Ben checked the corner while Daryl took the other side of a solitary cell door, Daryl opened it while Ben and Oscar rushed in to see T-Dog sat on a bed.

"Was wondering when you guys would show up" said T-Dog as he moved off the bed

"What was with the groaning?" Asked Oscar

"I'm hungry, that's why!" said T-Dog

Ben chuckled, "Welcome back T, let's get back to the cell block" as he walked out of the cell.

They drew close to the block to hear a high-pitched crying permeate the air, the sound caused them to quicken their steps as they crashed into the block to see everyone crowding round or in the cell, they peeked over the heads to see Lori, clutching her newborn child in a swathe of cloth while Rick sat next to her crying tears of joy and Carl looked excited and nervous at the same time.

"Congratulations Lori and Rick, you must be proud" said Ben

"We are" said Lori as Rick kissed her on the cheek, she blushed a little but returned it.

"OK people, stop gawking; we have jobs to do and the Grimes need to be alone for now, we need to find our saboteur" said Ben

"Oh that was Andrew, bastard somehow escaped and let them in, tried to kill us all" said Oscar

"Hmm, slippery little git wasn't he?" Said Ben

"Oh yeah, but now he's gone and we can relax for a bit" said Glenn as he and Maggie cuddled before volunteering for guard tower duty as they rushed out.

"Do those two ever stop? They're like bloody rabbits" said Ben exasperatedly as the others chuckled, "I'm gonna hit the sack, contrary to popular belief, I aint a fit person" he walked to his cell and immediately flopped onto the bed, he removed his belt and hooked it around the post by his head, he all but threw himself into the bed and laid his head onto the pillow.

_Just another day in our world _thought Ben as the familiar darkness engulfed his vision.

_The prison was in flames, the walls crumbled, the grass ablaze, the fence nothing more but twisted metal, the moaning of the dead filled the air with an unholy din, but that wasn't the only sound, gunshots and shouts were heard, a figure stood in front of the destruction, the fire clouded his features, nothing but his outline was visible, he watched the scene play out before a laugh was heard, a small laugh which turned into an insane torrent of hilarity that Ben found unsettling._

The cold air hit him like a ton of bricks as he bolted upright, smacking his head on the roof of the top bunk as he raised himself.

"OW, SON OF A-" yelled Ben as he grabbed his throbbing head, he heard footsteps, he turned to see Carl check on him.

"You OK?" Carl asked

"Yeah, strangely, metal and bone don't mix well together at high speed, who knew?" Asked Ben, the kid laughed

"Get some sleep, we're going on a run tomorrow for baby formula" said Carl

"Alright, see you tomorrow or later, whatever, you get my drift" said Ben as he laid his still-aching head on the pillow, he heard a giggle before the footsteps departed.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, after a while with a sore head the blackness claimed him once more.


	36. Chapter 36: You Follow Me?

Chapter 36: You Follow Me?

The truck's engine rumbled with power as it practically _flew_ down the road, Rick was driving like a bat out of hell down the dusty back roads of Georgia, they were heading for a nearby town, the car had four occupant's; Rick, Carl, Ben and Axel, they decided to take the guy due to his eagerness to help out, Ben checked the chamber on his M9, there was a small jam in the weapon where the bullet was halfway between the clip and the chamber, the gun slide was slid a few times which knocked the bullet into the chamber, he ejected the bullet and clip and test fired it, the gun _clicked!_ Soundly as the ammo was restored.

"How close are we?" Asked Ben

"About 2 minutes out" replied Rick as he moved the car expertly down the road.

He nodded and checked his surroundings, the countryside flew by but he could make out isolated walkers, random houses and abandoned vehicles, some with corpses and some without.

"Hey dad?" Asked Carl

"Yeah?" Asked Rick

"We need to get some baby clothes and toys, you mind if I get those?" Asked the kid tentatively

"Sure" said Rick as they neared the outskirts of the town

The truck ground to a halt in the middle of an intersection, this gave them a 360 degree field of view for walkers, They disembarked and gathered weapons, Carl had a suppressed Glock 17, Rick had a suppressed SIG-Sauer P226 while Ben had his trusty Berretta 92F M9, Axel reached for a gun but was stopped by Rick.

"Sorry man, don't trust you enough just yet, but you're welcome to any bat or blade" said Rick

"Hey, I aint going out there without a gun, you follow me?" Argued Axel

"We also need to conserve ammunition, can't take pot-shots at anything and possibly bring a herd on our heads" said Rick in a tone that brooked no further arguments. Axel scowled slightly before reaching into the bag before another hand stopped him.

"What did I do now?" Asked Axel as he raised his head to Ben holding his katana out to him.

"Borrow this" said Ben

"Really, you're letting him borrow that?!" Asked Rick

"Why, what's so special about this sword"? Asked Axel

"I've known him for about a year, and I have only seen him part with it about twice" said Rick

"A symbol of trust, just don't screw us over" said Ben

Axel looked at him before taking the sword and buckling it to his prison jumpsuit, Rick and Axel then moved towards the food and clothes shops while Ben and Carl took the kids, weapons and medicine establishments, they crept up the street together, neither making a sound as they entered a toy store after taking a basket, the place was left untouched by looters, probably because essentials like food and weapons were prioritized over toys and games, they walked down the aisles towards the baby and toddler section, Ben saw a few things that made him grin with old childhood memories returning to him.

_Back in the good old days_ thought Ben, he then picked up a discarded toy rifle, about a fifth the size of an actual rifle that could fit in a child's hand.

"Hey Carl! Remember these things?" Asked Ben, waving the plastic junk in the air.

"Oh yeah, I remember playing soldiers as a kid, good times" said Carl

"Mate, you are still a kid, you just had to mature very quickly" said Ben as they reached the aisle, Carl said nothing as he started scanning the shelves for things to take, he took random cuddly toys and threw them in the basket, he grabbed a pram and wheeled it over to them so they take more stuff with them, Ben couldn't resist a quick dig.

"Hey, that suits you Carl!" Said Ben, narrowly dodging a flying teddy bear that flew at his head.

"Jackass" muttered Carl as he put the basket in the pram

Ben grinned as they left the shop; the pram and basket were filled with an assortment of items that the baby would probably like.

"Can you take this to the car? I gotta do something" said Carl

"Alright, back in a minute" said Ben as he wheeled the pram towards their vehicle, Rick and Axel were by the car with some of their haul, they turned and started laughing as Ben wheeled the pram towards, cat-calling and whistling all the while.

"Bloody karma" muttered Ben as he came to a stop by the two men.

"Where's Carl?" Asked Rick

"I just came back with the supplies then I'm returning to get more stuff with him" said Ben

"Alright, try and get as much as you can, don't want to make return trips all the time and waste fuel" said Rick as Axel led the duo back to the shops.

Ben walked back to where Carl was last, as he got to the front of the shop he could smell something… something strange.

"Is that perfume?" Wondered Ben aloud as he followed the odour to a chemists, he peeked in and saw Carl spraying different perfumes and colognes into the air, he crept inside as Carl muttered randomly.

"Too sweet… overpowering… not nice… just right" said Carl as he sprayed a lavender smelling perfume into the air.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked Ben loudly

Carl damn near flew out of his skin, he turned with his hand on his gun before relaxing at the sight of Ben.

"How l-l-long have y-you been there?" Stuttered Carl

"Long enough for me to start questioning your sexuality" said Ben as Carl's face went red. "Relax, I'm joking, so… who's it for?"

"Sophia, my mom and the other ladies" said Carl

"Very thoughtful of you, I assume the cologne is for the men"? Asked Ben

"Yeah, I just wanted to get a gift for everyone, besides, you all stink" said Carl giggling

"How dare you good sir, I smell positively divine" said Ben as he sniffed the shirt sleeve, he reeled backwards. "On second thoughts… which one is mine?"

Carl handed him a bottle of clear liquid that read AXE it smelt a bit musky but that didn't stop him from spraying most of the bottle on himself.

"There... NOW I smell good" said Ben

"Any more and I'll faint" said Carl

"From my sheer awesomeness and manliness?" Chuckled Ben

"No, from that smell, my dad and Axel can probably smell it up the street" said Carl

"Eh, worth it. At least I don't smell like a sewer now" said Ben

"Close enough" said Carl

"Touché, numb nuts" said Ben as the various smelly items were dumped in a bag with the pharmaceuticals, all that was left was the gun shop which was, predictably; empty, not even a bullet was scavenged from the shop and unlike last time, no overprotective Russian vault filled with loot. They left the premises and took the goods back to the car, Rick and Axel weren't there so they put the stuff in the boot, the boot however, already had a ton of clothes in the back though.

"They'll be getting food and drinks" said Carl

"Let's go help" said Ben as they walked towards the supermarket down the road. They walked in silence as they saw a few carts of food and drink outside the shop, a dead walker was slumped by a wall with a incision in its forehead.

"So Axel has used me sword, good" observed Ben as they entered the store, it was swelteringly hot outside, so they were relived for the reprieve. The store was gargantuan, there was definitely someone here though, some wheels could be heard squeaking to their left, and they checked the aisle to see Rick pushing the trolley while Axel walked alongside put in big packs of food.

"Ah look at them, they look like a wonderful couple" said Ben to Carl as Axel and Rick looked over at them in annoyance while the boys just laughed, they finished filling up the trolley with tins, cans and some baby formula and hauled it outside, Ben got to the car and parked it at the front of the shop where they began loading up the car, after a few minutes, Rick sniffed and glanced around.

"What the hell is that smell?" Asked Rick

"Dunno, smells weird" said Axel

"That gentlemen, would be my cologne which we looted, thanks" said Ben

"Oh, sorry" said Rick as Axel chuckled at the man's accidental insult.

"We're gonna need more baby formula though, they only had enough for about two days" said Axel

"We'll have to search elsewhere for that though" said Ben

"I'll send Glenn and Maggie tomorrow" said Rick

They finished loading up the car and got in, it was a tight squeeze due to the amount of supplies scavenged.

"If this thing goes beyond 30, I'll be amazed" said Ben as Rick started the car.

The car was about to move off when an alarm started blaring down the street.

"What the hell started that?" Asked Axel as he peered over Rick's shoulder to look down the street.

"I dunno" said Rick as he started the car and drove out of the vicinity as walkers started appearing in the streets, drawn by the sound of the alarm. Rick gunned it out of the town while the dead were drawn into the town.

"I believe this is your's" said Axel as he unbuckled the katana from his suit and handed it over to Ben who was riding shotgun.

"Cheers mate" said Ben as he hooked it around his shoulder. The drive went smoothly until with a loud _BANG!_ One of the wheels hit a rut and ruptured.

"Damn it" said Rick as he let the car roll to a stop. "Gonna have to repair that"

"Yep, I'll get the spare" said Ben as the two left the car, Ben got into the boot and lifted the cover to get the tyre from the hidden compartment, he took it out and closed the boot. Rick lifted up the car with a jack while Ben undid the nuts on the spent wheel, soon the transition was done. The blown tyre was thrown unceremoniously aside and the journey resumed, they reached the prison gates shortly afterwards, the car was let in by Glenn while Carol killed any walkers foolish enough to get close. The car drove up the field and parked by the cell block, most people were outside enjoying the weather, they all helped place the items in the block, they now had enough food and drink to last a long time, everyone had at least two new sets of clothes and when Ben returned after grabbing the last bag from the car, he was hit by a wall of scents in the air.

_Oh God… Has Carl given them all of the smellies already? _

Sure enough, when he entered he saw each person with a bottle and each person was spraying their bottles on their selves or each other, Ben looked and saw Carl was being hugged by Lori, Carl patted his mother's back awkwardly as she retracted from him, he straightened himself only to be hit by a blonde torpedo, Sophia had him in a vice like grip as she bear hugged him. He blushed and tried to extricate himself from her arms while the cell block laughed at his predicament. She eventually let go when she kissed him on the cheek before heading into their cell, everyone whistled or cheered at Carl whose face had gone so red, it would probably be seen from orbit at night. Everyone then turned to see Ben who had finished packing the last bag away walk in, Rick asked for him and Carl to go on watch so the two walked out into the daytime while the others followed them outside to sit on the field. On the whole it was a boring watch, only a few walkers were hanging around and the group just ended up on the field enjoying their good fortune. The sun soon descended though, so they retired to the cell block, Ben passed by Lori's cell where he heard Carl, Lori and Rick talking, he was about to walk into his cell when he heard Rick calling for everyone's attention.

"Hey people, we named our child just now, wanted to get the family together and discuss it, we decided to call her Judith after Carl's teacher, now it's been a long day, get some sleep" said Rick

The group clapped and smiled at the announcement, Rick smiled and headed back into the cell with Lori, everyone then left for their respective cells. Ben walked in and sat on the bed, he laid himself down on the mattress and fell asleep with a smile on his face, today was a good day.

**A/N: Hey people, I know I don't do A/N's but I wanted to apologize for lack of updates, College is a bitch and IT coursework is even worse. But now I am pretty much done so I can kick back and write like a (crappy) machine for you. I know this is a bit sappy/fluffy but I am setting it up for Woodbury and Michonne to enter.  
Review?  
Please? **


	37. Chapter 37: Crossed Swords

Chapter 37: Crossed Swords

_The warehouse in front of him stood forebodingly, menacingly, covered in the darkness of the night it seemed like a large blackened void, inviting him in with the promise of supplies, if only he dares. Ben walked forward, the gloom seemed almost palpable, almost suffocatingly strong, the only light offered was the weak moonlight through the windows into the grimy windows, there was no sounds of groaning or moaning of the undead, a blessing to his ears. Yet there was no sense of peace, in fact there was the opposite; something was shifting in the shadows, the feeling he was being watched was overwhelming. Suddenly, a bucket clanked as if it were kicked, Ben instantly stopped and checked his surroundings, nothing moved in the blackness as he drew his M9, quickly checking the mag and chamber, he raised it upwards and waited for a few moments, hearing nothing but his own breaths, he lowered the weapon but didn't holster it._

_THUD!_

_Ben was hurled through the air as a wave of pain coursed from his back to his nervous system after being kicked by an unknown person, his M9 flew from his hand as he sailed through the air, his fall was broken by the hard concrete of the floor, as he rolled to a stop by the wall, he looked over and saw a wraith, black shadows swirling round it as it stood where Ben was previously, a wicked looking demonic blade in its hand, It made no move to continue its attack or any move for that matter as it merely looked at him. Ben shakily got to his feet as his hand drew his katana from his back, he made his way forward slowly, circling all the while, the wraith looked at him and followed suit, matching each step as they circled each other._

_The wraith made the first move, it swung its blade downwards at Ben's head, he blocked with the flat and parried it to the right before counter swinging at its ribs, the blade was glanced away at the last moment when his opponent swung his blade in an arc to catch the inevitable counter attack, Ben pressed on as he sent a quick stab at his opponent who leapt back, he took another two steps before launching a flurry of quick strikes at his opponent, all were parried or dodged at the last second, the wraith then went on the offensive, swinging its blade at Ben's arm before rapidly changing its course to his leg, Ben got a nick on his leg but jumped back in time so he didn't lose the leg completely. He landed on the wounded leg and stumbled back slightly, the wraith pounced after him, a jumping stab through the air all the while; Ben regained his balance as he saw the blade flying towards him. He ducked and sent a blind stab towards the wraith._

_SHNICK!_

_Warm liquid trailed down Ben's hand as he looked up to see the wraith standing over him, blade poised over his head where his chest was before he ducked, the blade clattered to the concrete floor as the wraiths hands lost their strength and let go, it looked down at the blade protruding from its body and gave a scream, not a scream of a monster but a scream of a human, it pulled itself free and stumbled back, thrashing arms as it tripped and fell, Ben glanced at his katana, red blood was slicked to about halfway down the length, he cleaned the blade with a cloth quickly and sheathed it, he then walked towards the wraith and knelt down by it, he reached his arm to the wraith, who tried to feebly push it aside, the moonlight seemed to brighten into a spotlight on the two, the shadows swirling around the wraith dissipated and revealed his attacker. Ben fell backwards in shock._

_It was him._

_It was him dressed all in black, with a pale skin; yellow eyes that seemed to shine were filled with hate as they stared at him in loathing. The apparition of him raised his hand towards him shakily; Ben took its hand as it pulled him closer and whispered in his ear._

_"We are Ying and Yang, I am the bad and you are the good, you win this time, but sooner or later… I will emerge"_

_His hand then lost strength as they slipped from Ben's hand and thudded onto the floor, he stood up and limped out of the warehouse, dawn was rising over the horizon as it engulfed him in the sun's rays._

He awoke to the sound of chattering in the canteen down the hall, he swung his legs over the mattress and raised himself up from the bed, he picked up a black t-shirt and some grey cargo trousers from the foot of the bed, he clipped his holster onto his leg, swung the katana over his shoulder and left the cell, everyone was gathered in the canteen, all the food was now in the room instead of in the canteen for convenience, all the group greeted him as Axel, Oscar and Rick walked in.

"We need to stick together in these times, so Axel and Oscar are gonna be staying with us now" said Rick, the others nodded and continued their various discussions, he sat after getting a helping of some squirrel that Daryl had hunted and some tomato and basil soup that they had scavenged the other day from the town. The cacophony was almost overwhelming as he sat with Carl, Sophia, T-Dog and Glenn, he heard topics ranging from the perfumes and colognes that Carl had scavenged, clearing the prison, ammo count, how Judith was, repairs to the catwalks and…

"Hey Glenn?" Asked Carl

"Yeah man?" Replied Glenn

"What was going on with you and Maggie in the guard tower yesterday?" Asked Carl

The silence became deafening as all heads turned to either of the two.

"Um- uh, wh- what do you mean?" Asked Glenn in clear embarrassment while most people grinned at his discomfort.

"Me and Sophia were going up there to take over watch and we opened the door and we heard you at the top of the stairs, there were sounds like moans coming from up there, was either of you guys hurt?" Asked Carl innocently

"Uh, well, um- yeah, we uh- Maggie had stomach ache" blurted out Glenn, by now most of the people were shaking with silent laughter at the unfortunate predicament of the Korean man. Hershel looked disapprovingly at them and Sophia tutted at Carl.

"I think Carl needs the talk" said Ben

Rick looked at him in anger, if looks could kill, Ben would be on an express elevator to hell in a hand basket as the room rocked in laughter at the other man's embarrassment.

"We never got around to it" muttered Rick

"Talk about what?" Asked Carl

Rick sighed and motioned to Lori and Carl to follow him, he then jerked his head at Ben.

"What?" Asked Ben

"You got me into this, you're helping" said Rick

"Fine" murmured Ben as he got up and marched into the cell block with the family, they occupied the far cell so not to disturb the others, they were about to start when Carol walked in with Sophia as Sophia never had the talk either. On the whole the experience was bearable and they may need to get the kids therapy but they got the gist and understood the consequences and implications in general. The kids were on the whole OK with it, they got grossed out a bit with some of the details but they carried on.

After the ordeal the kids left the cell block first to reflect and to escape from the situation, the adults just milled around.

"Well… that could have gone much worse" said Ben in an attempt to lighten up the situation

"I'm gonna kill you" said Rick as he rubbed his temples vigorously.

"Hey, you would have had to do it eventually, they are quite close those two" said Ben

"I know but he's just so damn… _curious"_ said Rick as he gripped his head in his hands.

"Well, at least now we don't have to worry about any unforeseen problems between them" said Ben

"They are 13" said Lori

"Judging by how close they are at time, I think now was a good time to do it" said Ben

"I actually agree" said Carol

"Besides I'll make it up to you" said Ben

"How?" Asked Rick sceptically

Ben quickly walked into his cell and went into his personal bag next to his weapon bag, being the group's armourer he had access to all the weapons and could quickly distribute them. He returned with a bottle of clear liquid.

"Here you go" said Ben

Rick looked down at the label, SMIRNOFF GREEN APPLE VODKA

"Where'd you find this?" Asked Rick

"That shop, it's got a long time left on its expiration date so I took it" replied Ben

Rick nodded and grasped it as he left the cell with Lori in tow, Carol next went, leaving Ben alone.

_Thank God, I hope that doesn't happen often._ Thought Ben as he then left the cell

He walked out to the cafeteria and sat again, the soup had gone cold but the squirrel had some warmth left in it, he gobbled it down quickly and drunk the soup down, T-Dog was still there as the rest went outside to enjoy the weather again, this week had such good weather that most people were just lazing around on the field in the shade.

"So T-Dog my friend, we never asked, what did you do before all of this?" Asked Ben

"Well, I was a locksmith, used to help all kinds of folk with their doors, from the dumb as hell 'left it inside' people to the ones who had broken the key in the damn lock" said T-Dog

"Heh, bet that was fun" said Ben

"It was good work, got to meet a whole bunch of people, earned a nice amount of cash" said T-Dog

"All worthless now though huh?" Asked Ben

"Yep, good times, good times" said T-Dog

"I'm gonna head outside, you coming?" Asked Ben

"Sure, might as well have some fun in the sun" said T-Dog

Ben grinned and led the way out of the cell block into the blinding sunshine, most of the group was sitting on the field, they had a lot of supplies so they could afford a bit of laziness, Glenn and Maggie got up as they approached.

"Where you two love birds goin'?" Asked T-Dog

"Were going to find some more baby formula for Judith, might as well stockpile it so we don't have to keep looking" said Maggie

"Have a nice time you two, try not to get… _waylaid_ while you're out" said Ben cheekily

Glenn flipped the bird as they got into their car, Carl was waiting by the gate and opened it quickly, the car sped out like a bullet as the gate slammed shut behind it, Carl then walked over and sat down with Sophia and Ben by the gate.

"Well, how ruined are your psyches now?" Asked Ben jokingly

"Not funny" said Carl as his face went from normal to crimson in 3 seconds flat

"I thought it was hilarious" said Ben

"Even when you were embarrassed at the protection question?" Asked Carl scathingly

"Whoa bro, no need to take it so personally" said Ben in a mock hurt expression

"Well, you did go red when I asked how small they went, was that something you were worried about?" Asked Carl

"Bugger off, also; why on Earth did you even need to know that?" Asked Ben

Carl blushed at that and Sophia averted her gaze.

"Oh" said Ben "Never mind, I don't need to know, I don't WANT to know but if you two devils can control yourselves then I might be able to find something"

Carl perked up slightly at that.

"BUT, I don't condone it, you two are two bloody young for this, you two should be waiting until at LEAST 16" said Ben

"Why? We're old enough to kill but not feel good with the one we love?" Asked Carl

Ben opened his mouth to respond but couldn't come up with a response that was adequate.

"Good point, fine but for goodness sake, at least get away from the others first, I have no idea how your parents would react, quite possibly they would go into meltdown" said Ben

"We do know" said Sophia

"And I thought that talk would dissuade you two" groaned Ben as he stood to leave the two lovebirds alone. He next sat next to Dale and T-Dog who were chatting amicably in the shade by the others.

"Hello lads, what are you two talking about?" Asked Ben

"Nothing much just gossip really" said Dale

"Oh? Do tell" said Ben

"Well, not much you don't already know, the couples, food, ammo, the works" said Dale

"And we are also betting how long before Daryl and Carol get together" said T-Dog

"HA! I wager a couple a weeks before he gets the hint" said Ben

"I went with a month" said T-Dog

"I am going to say next week" said Dale

"Betting huh? I'm disappointed in you guys" said Rick as he; Lori who was holding Judith, Beth and Herschel sat next to them in the shade.

"Come on, you have to take this bet" said Ben

"What are you betting?" Asked Rick

"How long before Daryl and Carol hook up" said T-Dog

"About two months" said Rick

"I'm gonna flutter at 3 months" said Lori

"I think a month and a half" said Beth

Judith cooed a little before falling silent as she fell asleep.

"Young gambler, her" said Ben causing a small chuckle

"I don't think they will" said Hershel

"Come on Hershel have you seen them together, if Daryl had his head out of his arse he would see it plain as day" said Ben

"Say that again?" Came a southern drawl behind him.

_Oh bollocks_

He turned to Daryl giving him a Daryl Death Stare™ as he towered over him.

"Ummm… RUNNING TIME!" Yelled Ben as he sprinted towards the safety of the guard tower and locked it as a mass of flesh hurled into it behind him.

"Get out here and face me like a man!" Shouted Daryl

"Nah, nice and comfy in here" said Ben

"Hope you like it in there, if you come out I'm a rain hell on ya" said Daryl

Ben jogged up the stairs and came out of the tower onto the balcony to see Daryl leaning on the door and the group in hysterics next to him.

"No one gonna help?" Asked Ben to the group below

"Nah, you're fine" said Rick as he doubled over clutching his sides

"Shite, well, good luck getting in Daryl" said Ben as he walked in and grabbed a rifle kept in the tower for watch duty and walked out with it.

"Oi, go back to your picnic ladies, I might as well go on watch" said Ben as he patrolled the balcony, most of them went back to the shade, pausing every so often to smirk at the situation and continued talking. Daryl meanwhile had set up shop by the door to the tower, mattress and all. Ben shook his head and cursed himself for insulting Daryl, one did not simply insult Daryl Dixon unless they wanted a death wish or an arrow shoved up where the sun doesn't shine.

He eyed the area through his scope, the walkers were drawn by the sounds of humans but were unable to do much but stare and snarl. Some were pawing the fence in a vain attempt to break it, new ones joined the old in a failed assault, the fence in itself barely moved and the only fruits of their labour was cut hands, not that it mattered to walkers. Curiously a walker was moving in with a basket in its hand, Ben looked closely at the walker, it was a black woman who had a once purple top on that was now stained red, black jeans and a katana hooked in a similar way to Ben's. Curiously its skin didn't seem pale, and it had a bullet hole in its leg that was _leaking red blood_. He motioned to Daryl.

"What, you finally giving up?" Asked the hick smugly

"No, look at the walker with a basket but don't shoot... yet" said Ben

Daryl looked at him weird then walked to the fence and checked the walker, he took a step back and called for Rick, Rick ran over with Carl and looked over at the walker, Rick stared at her in shock as a walker sniffed her, it snarled and alerted the others to her presence, she backed up and drew her katana. Ben quickly unscrewed his suppressor and fired at the walker to distract them away from the woman as Rick and Carl undid the gate, Ben noticed the woman was proficient with the katana, she dispatched two and was about to kill a third when she keeled over, probably from blood loss. Ben and Carl shot the walkers that got close to her as Rick went out, Python blazing as he felled a walker with each bullet, by now a small amount, about twenty were milling around and drawing close to them but by now most of the group had joined the fray, the walkers were killed in a matter of minutes.

"Was she bit?" Asked Hershel from behind the fence as he shot another, Rick did a quick once-over of the woman.

"Gunshot" said Rick as he hauled her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, Carl darted out and grabbed her basket.

"Dad, it's filled with formula" said Carl confusedly

They rushed her back into the prison, they took her katana away and gave it to Ben for safe keeping as they ran into the cell block.

"Carl, fetch a blanket. Beth, water and a towel" ordered Rick as they burst into the foyer of the cell block.

"Here?" called Carl as he laid it down

"She isn't coming into the cell block" said Rick as he laid her down and opened up a water bottle, he let it flow on her head and neck to cool her down, she awoke with a start.

"Hey it's OK" said Rick in an attempt to soothe her "Look at me, look at me, who are you?"

Her reply was to lunge for the katana which Ben held in his hands but she was pushed back down gently by Rick.

"We're not gonna hurt you unless you do something stupid, alright?" Reasoned Rick "You wanna tell us your name?"

She gave the silent treatment as Rick stood and sighed.

"We'll keep the doors locked, you'll be safe then we can take a look at your leg" said Rick

"I didn't ask for your help" said the woman, breaking her silence

"Well, we can't let you leave" said Rick

The woman winced as she clutched her leg.

"We'll help you with that, give you some food and water and send you on your way, but you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why were you carrying formula" said Rick

"Supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl" everyone stiffened and focused on the woman.

"What happened?" Asked Rick

"Were they attacked?" Asked Herschel

"They were taken" said the woman

"By who?" Asked Rick immediately

"By the same son of a bitch that shot me" said the woman

"These are our people, tell us what happened now" said Rick as he grabbed her wound in a fit of anger

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Yelled the woman while pointing threateningly at him

"Calm it woman or you'll have a bigger problem than a gunshot wound" threatened Daryl with his crossbow raised.

"Fine, find them yourself" said the woman apathetically

"Put it down" said Rick to Daryl then turned back to the woman. "You came here for a reason"

"There's a town, Woodbury, about 75 survivors, I think they were taken there" said the woman

"A whole town?" Asked Rick

"Run by this guy who calls himself The Governor, pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type" said the woman

"He got muscle?" Asked Daryl

"Paramilitary wannabe's but they have armed sentries on every wall" said the woman

"You know a way in?" Asked Rick

"It's too secure for walkers but we could slip our way through" said the woman

"How did you know how to get here?" Asked Rick after a moment

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, it was a straight shot" said the woman

"Well, this is Herschel, the father of the girl who was taken, he'll take care of that" said Rick as they all filed out except for Ben, Carl and Hershel, Herschel walked forwards and set to work on the woman's wound, Ben and Carl watched carefully with their hands on their holstered weapons in case she tried anything. As Herschel was finishing up his work, she spoke.

"Thank you"

The others entered and stated the plan that Oscar, Daryl, Rick, Ben and the woman, they would sneak in and get them out and get out ASAP. They were packing up the cars when the woman hobbled out into the courtyard and started talking to Beth.

"Wasn't this place overrun?"

"It was" replied Beth

"And you cleared it out all by yourselves, just a few of you?" Asked the woman sceptically

"There's just us, we make a pretty good team" said Beth as she walked off when Ben walked up to her, holding her weapon.

"Here you go" said Ben as he held it out to her

"Thanks" said the woman

Ben held out his hand

"Ben Smith, nice to meet you" said Ben as he waited patiently for a response

She took his hand "Michonne"

"I noticed you use a katana as well, but your handle was slightly shorter" said Ben

"Yeah, I like a short grip, better in close quarters" said Michonne

"True, very true, I like to move my hands up and down the hilt when I fight though, bit of a kleptomaniac like that" said Ben

"Well, we'll see how good you are when we get to Woodbury" said Michonne

"Well if Rick has anything to say 'bout it, no one will die, so long as we get Glenn and Maggie back" said Ben as the car rolled up by them.

"Get in" said Rick from the driver's seat, Ben opened the door and let Michonne in first then got in as the car rolled out towards Woodbury.


	38. Chapter 38: Welcome to Woodbury

Chapter 38: Welcome to Woodbury

The green Honda drove steadily down the road, the walker population was scarce today; the inside of the car was deathly quiet as they barrelled down the barren county. Each person pondered their own thoughts as the car drove down the back roads of rural Georgia, they drove for a while down the leaf-ridden roads until Michonne indicated a turning, Rick drove the car into it and parked it as deep as he could into the foliage so no one, walker or human could spot it easily. They disembarked and milled around while Ben retrieved the gun bag from the boot, he hauled it over and placed it down, the group got various weapons with the favourite being assault rifles. Ben took his trusty L96 which had acquired a few new scratches and blemishes; he attached a suppressor to the rifle and grabbed a bag of grenades as he listened to the plan that was being formulated.

"Right, we're gonna get as close as we can to the walls, then Michonne is gonna lead us in, we get in, grab Maggie and Glenn, then we haul ass outta here, no killing" said Rick to the group then motioned to Michonne, she took point as the sun dipped over the horizon, she led them for half an hour until they came to some train tracks, she then followed the train tracks for another ten before she held up her fist in a stop sign. She then crouched and motioned for them to follow her as low as possible, they came up behind a car to view a wall of tires and a wooden gate, spotlights roamed around the ground as the three sentries, one on the left and two on the right side of the gate watched the area lazily. The group surveyed the area, looking for weak or blind spots, seeing none they looked to Rick who was mulling the situation over when Michonne started sneaking away.

"Hey! Hey!" Whisper shouted Rick to the retreating back of the woman, he cursed and motioned to the others, and they formed a huddle as they passed around weapons and viewed the area for openings to exploit.

"No way we're checking all of them buildings" said Daryl

A sharp _CRACK!_ Behind them caused them all to whip around, weapons raised at the intruder, they saw Michonne appear and motion them towards the way she came. They lowered their weapons and followed the swordswoman around a winding path around the side of the town, there was a close call as a walker that was lurking in the shadows lunged at them but was decapitated by Michonne, the group moved through the gloom until a door into a decrepit building was seen through the undergrowth, Michonne crept in, hand on katana as the rest of the group followed her in. The silence was overwhelming and hostile; the sense of threat was palpable, the shadows seemed to shift and sway. They made their way forward through a curtain into what looked like a living room as Rick spoke.

"Was this where you were held?" He asked.

"I was questioned" replied Michonne

"Any idea where else they could be?" Asked Rick

He then moved to the window to join Daryl and Ben surveying the scene outside, there were people walking to and fro down the street, almost as if it were a normal town.

"I thought you said there was a curfew?" Asked Daryl

"The street is packed during the day, but there's always stragglers" shot back Michonne

"Anyone comes in here, then we're sitting ducks. We gotta move" said Rick

"They could be in his apartment?" Suggested Michonne

"Yeah? And what if they aint?" Asked Daryl aggressively

"Then look somewhere else" said Michonne in an equally hostile tone.

"You said you could help us" said Rick as he walked behind Michonne

"I'm doing what I can" said Michonne

"Then where the hell are they?" Asked Oscar

Rick scoffed then motioned to their group, the men walked past her as they talked.

"If this goes south, we're gonna lose" said Rick

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Asked Oscar

"Right now, it's the blind leading the blind, let's split up" said Daryl

At that moment, a series of knocks resounded across the room as the door was rapped repeatedly by knocks, the group turned and viewed it with weapons raised, the door opened slowly and a man walked in, he looked around and saw nothing which was strange, he thought he heard talking coming from this building? Then there was movement… something was in here.

"Come on out now, I know you're here, I saw you moving from outside" said the man as he walked in, "You know you aint supposed to be in here, whose in here?"

At that moment Rick popped out and pressed him against the wall with his pistol while the others made appearances from an assortment of hiding places.

"Shut up and get on your knees, put your hands behind your back" said Rick to the stunned man. Ben tied the man's hands behind his back with wire.

"Where are our people?" Asked Rick

"I don't know" said the man quickly

"You're holding some of our people, where the hell are they?!" Snarled Rick

"I don't know" repeated the man

Rick stared at the man before ordering him to open his mouth, he obliged as Rick shoved a bundled-up cloth into the man's gob, he then got a hard smack courteous of Daryl's crossbow. They then dragged his prone form back into the house. They walked back towards the door and were about to check the road outside when gunshots were heard close by, they threw themselves towards the door and peeked out quickly, the citizens of Woodbury were fleeing towards their homes in haste while the soldiers on guard went onto alert status, watching the place vigilantly, effectively the place was on lockdown. Rick waited until they had focused their attention on the walkers outside the walls before leading them towards the building where the shots had originated from. They got in unseen and crept forward down the wooden corridors inside, the place was like a rabbit warren of wood corridors. Rick got to the end of the third corridor and peeked out, he threw himself back quietly and motioned for them to stop. He peeked again then moved around the corner, others falling in line behind, he moved towards a grimy window and crouched beneath it, listening to a southern drawl as a person spoke inside the room beyond.

"… Glad we could catch up" said the voice

"Look at me" said another voice

_That's Glenn_

"I love you" said a sad female voice

_And Maggie, they're safe then, for now._

Daryl peeked through the window as a harsh voice shouted at them to move. They scrambled for the bag Ben was carrying, they took a flashbang and a smoke and pulled the pins as they hurled them around the corner towards the men and the two prisoners.

_BANG!_

The group fell as one, their ears rang as the smoke engulfed them, the only thing the soldiers saw was bright lights and smoke as they groaned and choked on the smog, they didn't even notice the prisoners being swept away from their grasps. One recovered quickly and fired his AK-47 towards the fleeing prisoners, though due to the smoke, his lungs burning and the near-blindness he only managed to hit the walls and ceiling as he fell over from choking.

Ben managed to get a good look at the pair as they jogged out of there, Maggie looked unharmed but Glenn looked like he'd been through a freaking blender. His face was a mess, his nose looked broken, blood was everywhere and he waddled with a large limp. They broke out of the building and took shelter opposite the street in what looked like a café, they hauled Glenn and Maggie in then checked the area, seeing it was clear they kept watch.

"There aint no way out back here" said Daryl as he returned from the back of the café.

"How'd you find us?" Asked Maggie in a relieved tone

"How bad are you hurt?" Asked Rick, side-stepping the question.

"We'll be fine" coughed Glenn from the ground as he lay against a cupboard.

"Um guys, I hate to interrupt but… where the hell did Michonne go?" Asked Ben, the group looked around quickly for her, they saw everyone sans Michonne.

"It seems she ran on us" said Rick as he checked the perimeter

"What if she was spotted? Should we look for her?" Asked Oscar

"We gotta get them outta here, she's on her own" said Rick as he shook his head.

"Daryl… this was Merle" said Glenn as he was given a coat by Maggie

"You saw him?" Asked Daryl

"Face to face, he threw a walker at me, he was gonna execute us." Said Glenn

"That can't be, we killed him on the farm" said Ben

"Well, he has a giant piece of shoulder all mangled up, he was ranting and raving about you in interrogation, he wants you dead." Said Glenn

"Heh, well he might get a chance if this goes south." said Ben

"Rick I'm sorry we told them where the prison was, we couldn't hold out" said Glenn mournfully

"Hey it's OK, you did your best" said Rick "We have to get back, can you walk Glenn?"

"What about Merle?" Asked Daryl

"We're in hostile territory" said Rick

"He's my brother-" started Daryl

"And look what he did! We have to get out of here now" snapped Rick

"Maybe I can talk to him?" Reasoned Daryl

"We need you! Look at Glenn he can barely walk, what if we're overrun or this Governor catches us? We need you Daryl" implored Rick

"I'm with ya" said Daryl after a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the last of the smoke grenades and pulled the pins, he nodded to Rick who hurled the door open, the cylinders skittered down the street, billowing charcoal coloured clouds all the while. Rick moved parallel to the wall as he lead them down the sidewalk, shadows flitted through the smoke as the residents of Woodbury floundered around the place, looking for their attackers or trying to escape the inevitable crossfire.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Shouted a guard on a bus as the bullets slapped into the asphalt in front of their feet, Rick raised his M4 and fired a burst which felled the guard who alerted the others. Soon, rounds were piling around them as the group moved and fired at the different threats arrayed around them, Ben ducked behind a bench and raised his L96 and quickly surveyed the area, he began calling targets for the others and picking off stragglers,

"Ben, MOVE!" Shouted Rick as they ran across the street for cover, Ben followed the group as a door opened to his left and out came a burly guy who was built like a brick privy, he turned and surveyed the scene as his eyes lay on Ben

_Well… shit_

The brute lunged at his opponent and grabbed air as Ben swivelled to the left, he got a bullet out of the tube which grazed the giant's leg, he then barrelled into Ben whose rifle went flying into the street, the man then sent a right sucker punch at Ben's jaw, he rolled his head to lessen the damage, but it still stung like a bitch, he then went for a haymaker but Ben pirouetted right and swung at the guy's ear, his fist smashed into the brute's ear which caused the guy to shriek and clutch it, he swung and caught Ben's leg which sent him flying into the concrete, Ben feigned defeat to his opponent who marched forward, as he turned Ben over, he got a 9mm into his brainpan courteous of Ben's M9. He got shakily to his feet, his body ached and moved as fast as he could to the bus, resigning himself to the fact he couldn't try and find his L96 at the moment, especially when he looked over and saw a small army headed their way.

More people were joining the fray and frankly, it was getting a bit scary, the more Ben moved the more hot lead seemed to swirl around him; he made his way to the hood of the bus. He rejoined the group as they were taking incoming fire from the park benches they we're at moments ago, shadows shifted as men tried to flank them, only to be wounded by the group or forced into cover by concentrated fire. The group fell back into a doorway that could shelter them all, Oscar and Ben held off the attackers while Rick, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn thrashed out a new plan.

"…Gotta go over the wall" shouted Rick over the din

Ben was taking cover by the wall when he looked over to the benches, the smoke was clearing slightly so he could make out the odd face or two, he saw a black person firing a shotgun, a Hispanic guy with an MP5, a white person with an assault rifle, and then he saw Merle, the smoke vanished in front of his face and their eyes met, each pair held recognition, in Ben's eyes they held apathy and pity. In Merle's, they held fury and a savage pleasure at the fight, his face twisted into a sickening smirk as the smoke rolled over his face once more. Ben then heard the others talking still.

"…lay down cover fire" said Daryl

"We need to stick together" said Maggie

"I'll be right behind you" said Daryl as he pulled another smoke grenade and threw it, new smoke replaced the old and the opaque smog continued to reign over the street.

"Oi, where'd you get that?" Yelled Ben to the redneck

"Stole it from your bag" replied Daryl

"I knew it felt a little light, what else did you nick?" Called over Ben

"A few chocolate bars, that's about it" said the hick as he laid down a sweeping arc of fire.

"You and me? We're having words when we get out of here" said Ben as they reloaded and fired blindly down the street. Ben then moved to the bus with Glenn, Maggie and Oscar to start evacuating the area. He saw Rick move behind a solar panel and lay down fire on the attackers. Maggie and Ben joined in while Oscar helped up Glenn onto the bus. Daryl used his AK to good effect, moans and groans were floating through the mist from the opposite side. He looked over at Rick as he slung his M4 and drew his python, he then seemed to freeze as a man walked through the smoke towards them, he seemed to just stop in his tracks to stare at this individual. Ben raised his M9 too late as two quick bursts towards the bus, one caught Oscar in his chest, throwing him back onto the hood of the bus, the second ploughed straight into the dirt in front of Rick which woke him from his daze, he raised his Python and shot the man in the heart, he then walked forward to check the body for some reason, only the yelling of both Ben and Maggie seemed to have any effect on him. He moved towards them in a rush.

Oscar groaned beneath them, the blood going by the gallon from his chest, his body heaved as it tried to pump the life giving oxygen into him but failing due to lack of blood. He looked at Rick, Ben and Maggie desperately before his eyes lost their spark and he departed the world of the living. Maggie turned her head and pulled the trigger at his head, not wanting the poor man to turn into a freak, the trio then climbed the bus and after sending another clip of M9 towards the residents of Woodbury, jumped off the other side into the woods.


	39. Chapter 39: Rescue for Two?

Chapter 39: Rescue for Two?

Ben landed on the soft dirt below the bus with a soft _THUMP!_ The rounds were still pinging off the side of the long vehicle as he moved as low as he could towards Rick and the group who were waiting in the tree line, he moved towards them and all but dove into the cover of the foliage, the darkness was dense around the tree's so if the sentry's come back onto the wall, they wouldn't see the group watching them. Ben retrieved his bag and took a rifle from it, a M14 with a red dot sight, he took off the red dot and replaced with an ACOG sight as they waited for Daryl, they waited five minutes before Rick spoke.

"Where the hell is Daryl?" Asked Rick

"He was right behind me…" said Ben as he turned to view the bus, the gunfire had died down, but Daryl had yet to leap over the vehicle.

"Oh balls" groaned Ben

"We're gonna have to go back and get him out" said Maggie

"I know" said Rick as he took off down the train tracks towards their vantage point, the ran as quietly as possible until they reached the abandoned cars in front of the gate.

"Get down" said Rick to Maggie who almost showed herself, she then tended to Glenn who had winded himself during the run to the gate, she held him tenderly as he doubled over in pain. Ben snaked past her to view the place with Rick, double the guards were on the walls and they were on high alert, much more attentive than before. Then again, their "safe haven" was just attacked… of course they would be more caring about security.

"Come on Daryl" muttered Rick before rustling behind them made them turn with weapons drawn to see a blood splattered Michonne appear, Rick was less than happy.

"Where the hell were you?" Growled Rick as his Python was pointed in-between her eyes.

She struggled to stand as she grasped onto the train carriage.

"Put your hands up and turn around… now" ordered Rick

She looked blankly at him before turning as ordered, she flinched when he took her katana from her and gave it to Ben, she turned back to him and then leaned against the train.

"Got what you came for?" Asked Rick

"Where are the rest of your people?" Asked Michonne while staring at Glenn and Maggie.

"They killed Oscar" snapped Glenn

"And Daryl's missing, did you see him?" Asked Maggie, Michonne shook her head.

"If anything happens to him I will-" said Rick before he was cut off by Michonne

"I will help you save them" said Michonne

Rick stared at Michonne for a moment before muttering thanks for helping.

"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl either way… you need me" said Michonne

Rick stared at her before motioning the others to lower their weapons, he motioned to Ben who held the blade handle first to Michonne, she took it gratefully as she slid it back into the scabbard. Suddenly, the guards on Woodbury started moving off the wall, chattering about a fight.

"Where the hell are they going?" Wondered Ben

"I don't know, but we need to get in there, Michonne, take Glenn to the car" said Rick

"Hey, I can fight!" said Glenn indignantly

"I know, but not like you are now" said Rick trying to placate him, he then started moving to the wall with Ben and Maggie while Michonne supported him on her shoulder.

"I have an idea" said Ben as him Rick and Maggie moved towards the wall.

"What?" said Rick

"They didn't get a good glimpse at me when we escaped, I could sneak into this fight and grab Daryl, you guys stay outside and provide overwatch in case the plan goes south" said Ben

"How? They wont recognize you?" Asked Maggie as they climbed over the outer wall and then hid by the building as a group of people started walking by, not looking towards them.

Ben responded by pulling up his hood on his coat and ghosting behind them, to any normal person, he looked like he was walking with them, one turned to view him to which Rick and Maggie held their breath but he smiled and nodded his head and moved on.

"How did he do that?" Asked Maggie

"I don't know, now let's keep up" said Rick as they followed cautiously behind the group, there were no disturbances and they could hear the conversation between the Woodbury group with Ben in tow.

"I hope that group get their comeuppance" said an elder man

"I agree, damn bandits can't leave us well enough alone" said a elder woman

"Well, at least we have Merle to help us against them, I heard he did some damage to them" said Ben

"I heard that too, let's hope they stay out now they got their butt's whooped" said the elder man

The group chuckled as they moved down the main street, there were guards on the street so Rick and Maggie had to hold back at times so they could only hear snatches of the conversation.

"… seen you around before… get here?"

"… a fortnight… work night shift… walls… won't see me much"

"I see, well, I'm sure tonight kept you on your toes huh?" said the elder woman

"Oh it did, very much so" said Ben as they came towards an open roofed warehouse.

"Here we are, fighting time" said a young man

"Fighting time indeed, I have to go on guard duty, if you'll excuse me" said Ben as he moved off towards some stairs.

"He's alright" said the elder woman

"Never met him before, never realised we had a limey here, but he does have nice manners" said the elder man.

"Ah well, come on mom, dad, it's time" said the young man as they walked into the amphitheater, unaware they were being followed closely.

"So he's up on the roof, we need to get into position" said Rick as he looked at the entrance to the building, the side was unguarded, so him and Maggie went over, Maggie covered one side while Rick took the other side of the wall, They awaited the signal from Ben.

Ben meanwhile had been walking on the ramparts for a minute now, he was the only one up there while the rest of the guards were at the bottom with the citizens of Woodbury and the Governor who was stood in the middle of the circle of people, he was dressed in grey, a suit jacket and trousers with a dark purple top, he had a bandage around his face, he stared at the group of people before him, before he started addressing them.

"What can I say? There hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed, and I thought we were past it, past the days when we all sat huddled and scared in front of the T.V during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then… we felt it again tonight. I failed you, I promised to keep you safe. Hell, look at me, y'know I… I should tell you that we'll be OK, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure it, I won't, 'cause I can't, because I'm afraid, betrayed, I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have, want to destroy us! And worse… because one of those terrorists is one of our own" Said the Governor

This perked Ben's interest, no one had helped them, so who was the apparent terrorist?

"MERLE!" Shouted the Governor as the guards converged on him, disarming him and pushing him forwards.

_What? Why would Merle help us? This makes no sense…_

Merle looked around at them in shock and disgust as he was marched forward, the crowd was buzzing with muttered conversations as they watched with mistrusting eyes.

"The man I counted on, the man I trusted, he led them here, he let them in, it was you, you lied and betrayed us all." Said the Governor

_Not a bad speech but it still doesn't change the fact… why would he help us at all? Hell, Merle's last memory of us was getting shot by a sniper rifle in the back as he ran away._

At this point, some movement in the gloom below caught his eye, a person with a bag on their head was being dragged into the amphitheater, he was struggling hard but was losing badly, he was brought into the light, his jacket had angel wings on the back.

_Oh shit… this is going to get interesting._

"This is one of the terrorists, Merle's own brother" said the Governor as he took off the bag with a flourish, as if unveiling dinner to everyone. The two brothers stared at each other for a while, while the crowd jeered and booed the duo.

"What should we do with them?" Asked the Governor

"Kill them!" cried one person, the elder woman that Ben had been talking to earlier, his blood boiled at the cry of the crowd as one by one, the mantra of 'Kill Them' was chanted by the crowd. The Governor whipped them up into a frenzy as they continued baying for blood.

Ben watched as the Governor walked up to Merle and muttered something unheard, lost in the crowds screaming but it made Merle stiffen as he walked away. The two brothers looked at each other in horror at the insurmountable odds between them. Suddenly, a figure detached itself from the throng of people, Ben looked through the scope to see who it was and his stomach did a lurch.

_Andrea?! She's alive?_

She reached the Governor and started talking with him frantically, he turned his head and spoke to her then motioned to the crowd to quiet them.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie, you said here, well prove it, prove it to us all, brother against brother, winner goes free, a fight… to the death!" Crowed the Governor

The crowd began their screeching, everyone egged on Merle to fight, the two brothers looked at each other as Merle started talking.

"Y'all know me, I'm gonna do what I gotta do, to prove-" said Merle punctuating the sentence with a punch into Daryl's stomach, flooring him, "-That my loyalty belongs-" A kick to Daryl's abdomen, spinning him away "-To this town!" more punches and kicks.

_Come on Daryl, fight back_.

Then Ben saw something that made his blood run cold, walkers were being led into the building with cattle holders, Daryl was pressed up against a stone where Merle was laying into him, Daryl then viciously punches Merle across the face, earning himself some breathing room. Daryl attempts to throw another punch but Merle parries and puts him on the ground but more gently, it looks like they are play fighting now… the two looked like they were talking to each other, then Daryl sprung up and then the two brothers were back to back. Fighting off the walkers with their bare hands (and Merle's metal arm) they successfully fought off walkers until Daryl had knocked a walker into the Woodburians midst, then Ben shouldered his rifle, aimed carefully and fired at the walker closest to Daryl. It went down quickly and the pandemonium begins, the crowd immediately scatters as Maggie and Rick add their fire into the mix as Ben shoots the light fixtures, the place gets steadily darker until the only lights were from gun muzzle fire, smoke grenades and one light Ben didn't shoot so he could see into the amphitheater. Ben could barely make out Daryl and Merle through the smoke, but Daryl led the duo out of the smoke, he moved towards two of the guards and knocked them down, Merle knocked them out with his metal arm and with Daryl, picking up weapons and items from the guards as the two of them ran towards Rick and Maggie. A bullet zipped by his head and he knew he had overstayed his welcome.

Ben slung his rifle and ran down the stairs, the shouts were getting louder as Ben hooked up with Rick and Maggie on the street, gunshots once again flew through the air as they ran to the main street of the town.

"They're all in the arena, this way" said Merle

"You aint going anywhere with us" snarled Rick

"You really want to do this now?!" Asked Merle exasperatedly as he began pushing a fence panel in desperately.

"Come on man" said Daryl

"I'm trying baby brother" said Merle as he finally burst through onto the abandoned streets beyond Woodbury.

"You coming?" Invited Merle as he went through the hole.

"Come on Rick!" said Daryl as he followed close behind.

They ran through the hole to see Merle beating up a walker with several more shambling closer towards him, he looked up frantically.

"A little help would be nice!" He shouted at them. They shot at the rotting corpses that were too close before Merle yelled over to them. "We aint got time for this" as he dashed off. Daryl ran straight after him. They followed the two rednecks into the woods until Rick called them over, and then took the lead; they ran towards where the Honda was, and made it as dawn was breaking.

"Glenn! Michonne!" Shouted Rick

"Rick! Oh thank God-" his happy face turned into a picture of fury upon seeing Merle.

"Now we have a problem here so back up-" Rick's warning was ignored as Glenn and Michonne drew their weapons upon Merle.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Asked Glenn in a rage, while Maggie tried to talk him down, Rick was in front of Michonne, trying to stop the swordswoman from running Merle through.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Screamed Michonne, a look of total loathing on her normally passive face.

"Hey we both took our licks man" said Merle

"Jackass" muttered Daryl

"Hey shut up" said Merle to Daryl

"ENOUGH!" Exploded Rick at Merle

"Hey, hey, hey" shouted Rick to stop Michonne from running past.

"Get that thing outta my face!" Shouted Daryl at Glenn, Merle started laughing at the scene.

"Hey looks like you've gone native brother" said Merle

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there?" Asked Daryl

"Oh yeah man, he is a charmer, I gotta tell you that, been putting the wood on Andrea for a long time baby" said Merle, making a lewd gesture at Michonne.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Asked Glenn

"Yeah, I saw her, she was talking to the Governor in the arena" said Ben

Michonne made another dash at Merle and almost succeeded in stabbing the man but her sword was parried by Ben's katana.

"Stop it Michonne, calm down, OK? Now, how do you know Andrea?" said Ben, Michonne said nothing.

"Hey! Do you know Andrea?" Asked Rick forcefully

"Yep she does, her and Andrea body's been all cuddled up in the forest during winter, mm, mm, mm yeah. Our nubine queen here had two pet walkers, no arms, cut off their jaws, kept them in chains. Not that bad when I think about it" said Merle

"Shut up bro!" Shouted Daryl

"Hey man, we snapped them up in the woods, Andrea was close to dying" said Merle

"Was that why she's with him?" Asked Maggie

"Heh, snug as two little bugs, so what you gonna do now sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs and cowards" said Merle

"Shut up" said Rick aggressively

"Oh man look at this, pathetic, all these guns with no bullets in them" said Merle

"And one that does have bullets in" said Ben as he raised his M9 towards the hostile man.

"Just shut up Merle" said Daryl as he looked at the weapon.

"Shut up yourself! You bunch of pussies! You-" whatever he was going to say was lost when Rick pistol whipped Merle with his Python.

"Asshole" said Rick as he nodded to Daryl

Merle was dragged over towards the woods by Ben and Michonne, Michonne went to the car to patch up while Ben joined the huddle discussing Merle's fate.

"It won't work" said Glenn

"It's gotta" said Daryl

"He'll stir things up" said Rick

"The Governor's probably on his way to the prison right now, Merle knows how he thinks, we could use the muscle" argued Daryl

"You really want him to sleep in the same block as Carol and Beth?" Asked Glenn

"He don't rape!" said Daryl angrily

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each over's throats" said Rick

"So, you wanna cut Merle loose and bring the Last Samurai home with us?" Asked Daryl incredulously

"He's not coming back" said Rick

"She did bring you guys to us" said Glenn

"She's too unpredictable" said Rick

"I know she is but Merle… Merle's blood" said Daryl

"No Merle is your blood… my blood, my family is standing right here, they are waiting for us back at the prison" said Glenn

"You're a part of that family, he's not" said Rick with an air of finality

"Man y'all don't know… fine, we'll fend for ourselves" said Daryl seeing he had lost this argument.

"That's not what I was saying" said Glenn, desperately backpedaling, trying to keep Daryl in their group.

"No him, no me" said Daryl

"Daryl you don't have to do that" said Maggie

"I know he's your brother, but think about what he has done, think about the farm assault" said Ben

"It was always Merle and I before this" said Daryl

"Are you serious? You're just gonna leave like that?" Asked Glenn in shock

"You would do the same" said Daryl

"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Asked Glenn

"She'll understand, say goodbye to your pop for me" said Daryl to Maggie as he walked towards the Honda, Ben and Rick caught up with him.

"Hey, hey! There's gotta be another way" said Rick as he walked alongside Daryl.

"Don't ask me to leave him, I've done that twice" said Daryl

"We started something last night, you realize that?" Said Rick

"Damn it Daryl, he isn't worth it!" Said Ben

"Well, no him, no me. That's all I'll say" said Daryl, seeing no response he said "Take care of yourself and lil' asskicker and Carl, he's one tough kid"

He took his bag from the car, took his crossbow from the seat and took off, walking towards Merle,

"Daryl!" Called Rick as the two brothers walked off together.

Rick fumed as he took the weapons bag from Ben and threw it into the boot, he slammed the boot shut and marched up to Michonne.

"We patch you up, then you are gone!" said Rick angrily

He got in the car without waiting for her confirmation then started up the engine. She and Ben got in as he floored it out of the area, they drove for ten minutes until they saw a blockage in the road in the form of a fallen tree and an abandoned truck.

Rick and Glenn walked up to the truck where Rick ordered Glenn to get the brakes. He opened the door and suddenly a walker lunges at him, he grabs the walker and hauls it out onto the road, he ignores the others asking if he's alright and proceeds to brutally smash in the head of the walker with his foot. He continually stomps on the walkers head until with a sickening _CRACK!_ It splits apart like an egg, he then clutches his side and walks towards the boot of the truck in pain, Rick strides after him.

"You didn't kill him" said Glenn

"That's not why we went back" said Rick in an effort to calm Glenn down.

"No, that's right, you went back for Daryl and now he's gone again, and the Governor is still alive" said Glenn despairingly, his face showing the anguish he feels.

"Daryl was the priority" said Rick

"You don't know what he did to either of us!" Yelled Glenn

"Enough, let's get going" shouted Maggie from the boot of the car.

Ben walked back to the Honda, he couldn't believe they were fighting at a time like this, the Governor was out there, their hunter gatherer had left with his git of a brother and now the group were at each others throats. He sat in the Honda and held his head in his hands, this Governor was already terrorizing them… and they hadn't even fought the man directly yet.


	40. Chapter 40: Foreboding

Chapter 40: Foreboding

The Hyundai's wheel lifted off the ground as Rick swerved to avoid a mob of freaks. He fought to keep control of the vehicle as his police training kicked in, counter steered and the vehicle went back into balance, the car straightened, much to the relief of the occupants. Michonne in particular looked a little carsick as she bounced in her seat. Within minutes, the gates of the prison came into sight, Carl was waiting at the gate with Carol, they sprung into action the moment they spotted the vehicle, Carol unpadlocked the first gate and yanked it open while Carl sprinted to the opposite gate and pushes it open, the door swings open as Rick steps out, he asks Glenn to drive it up the rest of the way so the Asian takes the wheel and with a little difficulty, steers the car up the hill, the upper gate is opened up by Beth, the rest of the group came pouring out at hearing the engine.

Upon leaving the car, Maggie is assaulted with a hug by Beth and Herschel as the latter sprints to his daughter, they envelop each other in a family hug as the others survey the scene. Herschel inspects his daughter for wounds and seeing a bruise on her arm, asks Beth to take her inside, she does so after sending a quick smile at Rick and Carl. Rick is damn near tackled by Lori as she grabs him in a bear hug.

"Mom!" Exclaims Carl as the two lovebirds grapple for dominance.

"Oh hush Carl, you have no say with what I've seen with you and Sophia" said Lori, causing the youngster to blush as the girl in question snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, he smiles and takes the girls hands from his face before leaning back and smiling up at her. Ben walked over to the wall and leaned against it, he turned at hearing the _CLACK!_ Of crutches to hear Dale approaching him, T-Dog in tow.

"Hey Ben, you look like you've been through a meat grinder" said the old man cheekily,

"Replace 'Meat grinder' with 'Taking a slapping by the human Hulk' and you're there" said Ben as he rubbed his aching ribs, the inflamed skin was sore to the touch but taking his hand away hurt worse.

"The human Hulk? Come on, it can't have been that bad" said T-Dog

"Put it this way mate, this guy looked like he orders nails for dinner before downing the plate, going back to the dinner queue and asked for seconds" said Ben

"Damn, how'd you get away?" Asked T-Dog

"By putting a lucky bullet in his brainpan," said Ben as he spotted Axel, hopping from foot to foot, surveying the crowd before him. "Excuse me a sec lads, gotta talk with Axel" Ben walked towards the blonde inmate who looked over towards him with a questioning look, Ben nodded his head away from the others, back towards the building, Axel nodded and followed the young man towards the side of the building.

"Hey Axel, I have some bad news" started Ben

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Axel as he started fidgeting, eyes darting between Ben and the others,

"It's Oscar, he um-… He didn't make it" said Ben as he put a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to placate the man in front of him as he slumped inwardly.

"I'm sorry, I really am" said Ben to the man, his face was turning ashen and sickly.

"He was a good friend of mine, got me out of all kinds of scrapes, was a good man. And now I'm the only one left from the original group…" he reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, he stuck it between his teeth as he flicked the lighter lid off and slid the flint switch, the small fire blazed as it lit the end of the cigarette, he _CLICK_ed the lighter closed as he inhaled the acrid chemicals, he breathed them out and shook his head.

"It sucks man, it sucks badly" said Axel as he offered the small stick of tobacco to Ben who shook his head, he twirled the stick around his fingers as he sucked in another bout of smoke.

"I know what it's like to lose a good friend, we're here for you mate" said Ben as he turned on his heel and after offering a nod, headed back to the others who were starting to head inside, leaving Rick and Herschel talking to each other in low tones, they turned at hearing him as Herschel motioned to him, Ben joined the small huddle as Herschel muttered to the two about new arrivals, they were saved by Carl and were staying in the cafeteria outside cell block C, Rick motioned to the two and the three walked inside to inspect the newcomers.

Ben watched as Rick and Herschel descended the stairs into the small room, eyeing the four newcomers as they walked towards the cell block, they all walked inside the corridor and with a _SLAM!_ Carl locked the door behind them.

A average sized guy with dirty brown hair watched the duo enter and leave with an air of anxiety.

"Not exactly a chatterbox is he?" He asked to his friends

"Be patient, when the man's ready, let me do the talking" said a large black man with a beanie on his head.

"What if he doesn't want to talk? What if he's already made up his mind about kicking us out?!" Asked the man

"Then you would be gone already" said Ben as he stepped onto the stairs behind them, the group in front of him turned, startled at the intrusion, the big man composed himself quickly.

"You really think so?" He asked

"I know so, we had trouble before with outsiders, he knows how to judge them, if he wanted you out, you'd be out on your arse without so much as a good luck" said Ben as he descended the stairs to stand in front of the man.

"You aint from round here are you?" He asked

"You're right, I'm not. Ben Smith from the U.K." said Ben as he offered his hand, the man looked down at the hand before grasping it like a vice. Ben let go and offered it to the others, only the woman took it as well; the other two were more reserved.

"It was nice meeting you, now if you'll excuse me; I have some ribs that need attending to from the doc" said Ben as he went past them and unlocked the gate, he headed inside. As he relocked the gate, a hand shot through the grate and grabbed his arm, he grabbed the arm with his other arm and looked up to see the brown haired man look at him in desperation.

"Please, don't let them send us back out there" said the man in a pleading tone. Ben prised off the hand and locked the gate. "I'll try my best" he said as he retreated into the cell block. He sought out the vet as his ribs pulsed and forced him against the wall as he struggled to remain upright through the pain, he failed miserably as the second wave wracked his body with agonising pain, he cried out as he was forced to his knees as he grabbed one of the bars of the cell next to him. He growled as the pain subsided and he heard feet moving towards him, he looked up to see T-Dog walk up to him and lift him up, he grabbed the man's shoulder as he was guided towards Herschel's cell.

"Oh…ow. Crap" said Ben as he gingerly sat down and waited for the veterinarian to take a look at him, T-Dog walked out as Herschel walked in and started the inspection, he whistled at the state of his chest.

"Well, there's major bruising, the ribs appear to be fine though I'll need to examine them properly… does it hurt when I touch here?" Asked Herschel as he gently prodded the side of the rib, the abused nerves around the rib crackled into life as the pain spiked sharply, Ben hissed as he withdrew from the contact.

"Yep they're just bruised, you aint going nowhere for a little while, when did the pain become this bad?" Asked Herschel

"After going down the stairs into the cafeteria, initially it was fine, it started hurting a bit during the ride back then climaxed just now" said Ben

"Do you feel pain when you breathe in?" Asked Herschel

"No, just if I touch it or I move too far" said Ben

"Alright, well I can only prescribe rest, you'll be out of action for a few days to a week, depending on how bad it is. I want to see you every day at dusk to check to see if it's fixing properly" said Hershel as he turned to check on Michonne who was sleeping on the lower bunk. At that moment, Rick walked in to check on her.

"How is she?" Asked Rick

"Out like a light, must be days since she last slept, you look pretty shocked yourself" said Herschel before being cut off by Rick

"How long until she can travel?" Asked Rick

"A couple of days, she has a concussion" said Herschel as he and Ben walked out so Rick could lock the cell, Ben looked past them to see Carol and Axel talking.

"Whenever Tomas went ape, Oscar always stood up for me… he was my friend" said Axel

"He went down fighting" said Rick

"So what now? Do we know if the Governor will retaliate?" Asked Beth

"Yes" said Maggie

"It sounds like we're in over our heads here" said Lori

"I know" said Rick

"We could use some reinforcements" said Herschel

Rick nodded and looked towards the others, seeing nods of approval he moved past them towards the dining area. The door opened creakily as the prison group all filed through to view the group of four sat at the dining table in silence. They stood as the group entered. Tyresse offered his hand towards Rick as he stalked up to him. Rick ignored it and looked around at Herschel who introduced Sasha, Allen and Ben to him.

"How'd you get here?" Asked Rick

"Fire damage in the main warden's office in the other part of the prison, the walls were down" said Tyresse

"That sides completely overrun by walkers, how'd you get this far?" Asked Rick

"We didn't, we lost our friend Donna" said Tyresse

"They were lost in the tombs" said Carl

"And you brought them here?!" Asked Rick incredulously

"He had no choice" said Herschel

"Well, I'm sorry about your friend, we know what that's like" said Rick

"Herschel said you could use some extra hands, we're no strangers to hard work, we'll go out, get our own food, stay out of your hair, you got a problem with another group… we'll help with that too, anything to contribute" said Tyresse

After a long pause Rick looked up at him and looked him dead in the eye and said: No.

"What?" Asked Allen desperately

"I'm sorry but the answer's no" said Rick

"We can't go back out there, it's just us" said Sasha

"I can't be held responsible" said Rick

"You turf us out, you are responsible" said Tyresse

"Let's talk about this" said Herschel to Rick, the leader walked over to him and they had a hushed conversation, he held his head in his hand and looked up at them all, his group. He sighed, patted Herschel on the arm and turned to view the raggedy group awaiting his judgement.

"Fine, you can stay, but if anything happens, anything at all, then I will send you out of here immediately" said Rick

"It won't happen, I guarantee it" said Tyresse, his voice oozing relief as he grinned at the others, their faces elated at their hope of a better life in Rick's group. Allen and his son Ben looked over to Herschel and nodded their thanks. The others looked at Rick in gratitude, knowing they had help in the upcoming battle did wonders for morale. Ben walked past the group towards his cell, he retrieved his old M40A5 rifle and went towards the entrance to go on watch, he walked by Herschel's cell when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, Ben turned to see Michonne by the door, staring at him with a blank expression.

"What's happening?" Asked Michonne

"New people, they're joining us" said Ben

"So, what's happening with me?" Asked Michonne

"Honestly? I have no idea, you have a concussion so you have to stay here for a few days, after that… I don't know if Rick will let you stay or not" said Ben as her hand retracted back into the cell.

"Thanks for the info" said Michonne as she sat back on the bunk.

"Welcome" said Ben as he went into the dining room, he saw Rick and Herschel going through the basics about the place with Tyresse when the latter looked up at Ben.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Herschel

"Going on watch, don't want to be caught with our trousers down if the Governor decides it's visiting time" said Ben

"What did I say to you? You need to rest boy" said Herschel

"Who said I was doing walk rounds? I'm going up on the roof to snipe" said Ben

"Let me guess, I can't stop you?" Asked Herschel with his eyebrow raised

"Probably, but you'd do more harm to me than good and what's that famous doctor rule? Oh yeah: _Primum non nocere. _I assume you know what that translates to?" Asked Ben

"Yes I do: 'First, Do No Harm' the first rule of all health practitioners" said Herschel

"Well then, please let the patient through, unless…" started Ben

"What?" Asked Rick

"You want me to take one of the newbies up? Show them the lay of the land?" Asked Ben

"What does he mean?" Asked Sasha

"Ben here is our group's sniper" said Rick

"The long range shooters?" Asked Tyresse

"Yep" said Ben

"Dibs" said Sasha, looking at Tyresse and grinning at his exasperated expression.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner" said Ben

"Alright, stay safe" said Tyresse to Sasha

"I'll be fine, don't worry" said Sasha as she followed Ben out of the dining room, Ben led her down the corridor into a doorway containing a staircase, the door had a padlock but it was unlocked, Ben opened the door and closed it behind Sasha, he turned and looked up the narrow gap to see the staircase was a good few story's.

"Oh no, stairs, my nemesis" groaned Ben as he started climbing

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall back down them" said Sasha playfully as she went past him, after climbing a few flights they saw a few more stairs leading to a steel door, Sasha went up and opened it, the breeze floated down to Ben as he climbed the last few stairs, he walked out onto the roof and gasped, the scenery was nice up here, he had a good view over the forest around them, the sun dazzled off the pond outside the fence and the crickets chirped like normal, if there was no dead people walking around and this place wasn't a place for housing dangerous criminals (Or silly ones in Axel's case) then it would be an idyllic spot.

"You done admiring the scenery?" Asked Sasha with amusement in her voice.

"You never know, might stay up here for a bit longer, savor it" said Ben over his shoulder as he scanned the fences, the walkers were spread around like normal and only a few were ever together at the fence, perfect for target practice. Ben walked to the edge and kneeled at the edge of the roof and deployed his bipod on a pipe, he put the stock firmly into his shoulder and looked through the sight, he saw a walker ambling along the front gate by Carl and Rick who were doing a walk round, he checked the distance (120 meters), checked for wind and compensated for the gentle breeze then stilled his breathing, waited a few seconds then squeezed the trigger.

_BOOM!_

The bullet coursed through the air before perforating the walker's temple, the walker fell limply on its side. Ben ejected the bullet casing and lifted the rifle up, placing the safety on.

"Good shot" said Sasha as she observed the kill

"Meh, I wish I still had my baby" muttered Ben

"Your what?" She asked confusedly

"My L96, my original rifle. I lost it in Woodbury and have to make do with this" said Ben with distaste evident in his voice.

"Why was it so special?" Asked Sasha

"Several reasons, first walker kill, first sniper kill, I used to use it in video games and it had a suppressor that fit it" listed Ben

"Huh, you like sniping?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I _LIKE_ it but I understand the principle of it, besides; it's safer to kill walkers if they can't even see you, let alone attack you" said Ben

"I guess so" said Sasha

"Well, would you like to take a shot? I don't want to fire another but if it helps you learn then I'm all for it" said Ben as he held out the rifle to her.

"Why teach us to shoot like this?" Asked Sasha

"Why not?" Asked Ben

Sasha then took the rifle from him and set up the bipod, she tried to copy his technique but a few things had to be changed, otherwise she would stand up and immediately get a cramp. She asked about distance which Ben showed her how to calculate, ("Think of distances you know and multiply, like a football field is 100 meters") and breathing techniques to calm the heartbeat before the trigger pull. She flipped the safety and after a few moments, pulled the trigger.

_BOOM!_

Ben looked over to the fence to see a walker reeling backwards, it stood its ground as the bullet tore through its torso.

"Not bad, just a little bit higher" said Ben

Sasha looked up and lifted the barrel up a tad before pulling the trigger.

_CLICK!_

"You forgot to eject the casing" said Ben

"You wanna fall down those stairs after all?" Asked Sasha sassily

"And how would you explain my mangled corpse to the good doctor?" Asked Ben, amusement laced his voice.

"I'll just say you tripped and fell, I tried to catch you but I was just to slow" she said with a mock dramatic voice

"Well, that's me buggered then isn't it? Oh well, at least I'll have died after killing at least one walker today" said Ben as he reached for the rifle

Sasha smacked his hand away, smiled and turned back to the rifle, she slid the bullet out, tossed it aside and cocked it, she resumed her previous position and fired.

_BOOM!_

The walker walked no more after the bullet impacted just above the right eye socket, it pirouetted and slumped against the chain link fence, the creature slid down it before it fell sideways on its side. Doubly deceased.

"Very good" said Ben

"Not too shabby huh?" Asked Sasha with excitement as she fist pumped.

"Meh, I've seen better" said Ben with an indifferent shrug.

"I'm sure you have, but at least if you die on the stairs, we both killed walkers" said Sasha

"Oh no, you found the flaw in my logic!" said Ben with mock horror

"Oh there's many more where that came from" said Sasha with a cheeky wink as she went back to the door, holding it open for the grumbling Brit, they descended the stairs, she kept making little pushing gestures.

"I will remind you my dear, that I'm armed and pissed because my ribs are aching" said Ben as they descended the last flight of stairs.

"Ooooh such a dangerous man!" Said Sasha with a laugh as she opened the door and found herself face to face with an angry walker. She screamed and jumped back, falling down in shock, Ben grabbed its rotting arm and flung it into the staircase; he unsheathed his katana and ran its head through before it could get up, he grabbed his ribs as they started a fresh wave of pain from the tussle, he looked around and saw Sasha on the ground, staring at the body lying prone on the stairs.

"Hey, are you OK?" Asked Ben to the shocked woman

"Uh- yeah I'm… I'm fine" said Sasha as she shakily got up, her face ashen as she stared at the rotting body.

"Hey, hey; don't look, look at me, not the walker" said Ben as he snapped his fingers in front of her to get her attention, her face looked at his in panic as he led her out of the staircase into the corridor, he let go as they neared the cell block and quickly did a once over, minor bumps and bruises but no lasting damage. He gave her a nod and they both stepped into the dining room, it was around dinner so it was packed with people, people who looked up as they entered. Rick looked beside himself.

"What on Earth were you doing?" He asked in a cold tone that made Ben stop dead in his tracks.

"I was teaching Sasha to snipe, why?" Asked Ben

"You didn't have suppressors?" He asked

"No we didn't, my L96 was the last sniper with a suppressor. Again I ask; why?" said Ben

"Because we've been repelling a few walkers that were drawn by the noise, we almost lost people getting rid of them" said Rick as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well it wasn't all pina colades and sunshine up there either, we killed a few walkers and one ambushed us on the stairs" said Ben

"Were either of you hurt?" Asked Tyresse anxiously

"Apart from my ribs being a nuisance, no" said Ben

He visibly relaxed at that statement but Rick took a little more convincing, Ben eventually got through to him it was necessary and got in the queue for food, Lori dished up some canned beans, some of Daryl's squirrels from his last hunt and a glass of water.

"Thanks Lori, has it been salted?" Asked Ben, recently there was a find in the kitchen few industrial tubs of salt, pepper and other table seasoning.

"Yep" said Lori

"Cheers" said Ben as he sat down by T-Dog, Carol, Sophia and Carl, he took one bite of the squirrel and almost moaned at the taste, it was very well cooked.

"Ladies who cooked this meal, culinary experts, 'nuff said" said Ben to the group

He received 'Thank you's' from the ladies and a few small chuckles, he wolfed down his food and downed his water, Sophia whispered something in Carl's ear and the duo giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ben

"Do you ever eat slowly? You eat so fast you're out of the door faster than most of us sit down" said Sophia, giggling all the while.

"Hey, my stomach is a hungry beast, it needs feeding" said Ben indignantly

The two kids fell about themselves laughing as Ben took the plate back to the kitchen, he put it on the side and turned to find himself face to face with Lori.

"Hey there stranger" said Lori

"Hey Lori, thanks for the meal, it was sumptuous" said Ben

"That's fine, I have a question for you, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Lori cautiously

"Of course, ask away" said Ben as he motioned for her to continue.

"I want to know, how do you do it? How do you stay cheerful in this world? It's changed us all, even Rick is getting colder and he's one of the nicest men I've ever known, but you… you stay cheerful, cracking jokes or just being as polite as usual. How do you do it?" Asked Lori

"Well, several factors are involved, for example; you lot are like my family, if I didn't know you guys in this world, I might be a darker person, you tolerate my jokes, which, is a big plus. You never cease to try your hardest for each other, I'm good friends with most people, especially Carl, he's a good kid and he understands what I say most of the time and honestly? I don't think I would rather be anywhere else" said Ben

Lori listened to the explanation and nodded at the end, she smiled at him and stood aside, Ben stepped past her. He walked back to his cell and sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated the question, he wasn't entirely truthful to Lori. Truthfully, he didn't know how he retained his cheer, secretly his thoughts had been turning darker, going from thinking about things that were to how many bullets they had or if they would survive the week. He then recalled a quote from William Faulkner that he once quoted to Dale when questioning the same thing.

"'I decline to accept the end of man... I refuse to accept this. I believe that man will not merely endure: he will prevail. He is immortal, not because he alone among the creatures has an inexhaustible voice, but because he has a soul, a spirit capable of compassion and sacrifice and endurance'" he told himself as he settled on the bed and felt his eyes drift shut.

_The forest burned,_

_The trees were black and twisted, fire burnt the bark off long ago, the leaves were but ash under his feet, he walked through the blaze, merely a spectator, of what, he knew not but could not control himself as his body walked through the inferno, as if he was a spectre, the flames licked at his coat but felt cool to the touch. He walked to the edge of the forest and came to a familiar sight, the prison fences were down, the field ablaze as walkers shambled through until their limbs could carry them no more and they too, became dust. He stepped forward and the ground below felt squishy, he looked down to see the ground completely red, he lifted his boot to see blood dripping from the sole, he looked around for the source of the blood and saw the pond._

_Inside the pond were bodies._

_Not just any bodies._

_._

_._

_._

_THEIR BODIES._

_The women were given merciful deaths, single gunshots to the forehead, but their clothes were tattered and torn, suggesting a fate worse than just death. The men were almost beyond recognizable, one was so badly cut up and mauled, he only recognized it by the fact it had only one leg._

Dale…

_But the worse was to come,_

_Headlights appeared to his right, he turned to see an eye patched man dragging a body towards the pile, it was nothing more than a slab of meat, only complete scrutinization of the body showed it to be Michonne, only through her dreadlocks made it even resemble a person, the man chucked it on the pile of bodies like it was nothing, he then whistled at the truck and in chains a sheriff hat appeared._

Nonononononononono…

_"See here Grimes? This is what happens when you cross me" said the man to the boy as he grabbed his head and forced him to look at the carnage._

_He then pulled a large dagger from his belt._

NONONONONO!

_He was forced to watch, he saw the blade fall and Carl was no more. The man walked away, wiping his blade on his sleeve like it was nothing, he walked from the blood stained land, whistling a merry tune all the while. He stopped and cocked his head, he turned and looked directly at him._

_"C'mon Smith, let's go" said the man_

WHAT?!

_"What are you waiting for? Savoring the moment? After all, you made this possible" said the man as he patted him on the shoulder._

Ben woke screaming.


	41. Chapter 41: Remembering the Life Before

Chapter 41: Remembrance

Rick paced the room, face in hand as he waited for Herschel's prognosis of the unconscious Ben who had to become a nervous wreck after awaking from some kind of nightmare, any attempts to go near him were futile as he struck out at anyone coming near him, eventually he was lured out where T-Dog had to knock him unconscious so they could attend to him, Ben was handcuffed to the bed in a similar fashion to how Dale was a short while ago. His eyes rolled under his eyelids, fast. Herschel sighed as he stood up.

"Well, there's really nothing I can do until he wakes up, it seems that all these nightmares of his culminated into a panic attack" said Herschel

"So, we have to wait for him to wake up?" Asked Rick as he looked over to see Dale sat by the young man's bunk, waiting for a sign of him returning from his internal horrors.

"Well, looks like we'll need some patience" said Rick as he walked out of the cell with the veterinarian.

"I'm gonna head outside, clear my head. If he wakes and he's sane, uncuff him" said Rick as he passed the keys to Dale.

_Meanwhile in the land of dreams…_

_Ben was lying down on the grass in a small fenced garden, the smell of freshly mown grass filled the air as he started looking around._

I remember this place.

_That was his thought as he stood inside the tiny garden, there was a small wooden fence in front of him, barely up to his waist, a patio with steps down to a small house lay before him._

It can't be?

_He opened the small fence door and stepped down the slabbed steps towards the glass door, the house, so eerily familiar he peered in and reeled back in shock. Sat on the floor was the five year old version of him._

_He looked the same as all of his pictures: small, chubby, smiling. And there on the floor beside him was his old toy lightsaber, the Qui-Gon Jinn saber; it was the day he first got it. It was still in its plastic caging as his fingers attempted to break through, then his dad walked in. He looked so different, full head of hair, the moustache was in its prime, this was back when his dad was in his smoking phase, he smiled down at the younger him and got some scissors from the drawer, he quickly shed the toy from its plastic prison and the small black cylinder was in his waiting hands. He swung it around but the blade didn't pop out like in the movies. But then his dad ushered him outside, oblivious to the spectator watching them and showed him how to unleash the plastic blade. He offered it to the young one and watched with amusement as he swung clumsily around._

_"No Ben, if you keep on like this you'll be the terror of the street" said his dad as he chuckled and showed him some basic moves, guiding his hand to do a few slashes and stabs. The exercise ended as they were called in by mum for tea, his ravenous brothers already eating._

Ah, the ignorance of youth… it was bliss.

_The scene dissolved as he was outside the front of his house, it was a swelteringly hot day and his mum and him were outside having a small picnic, it was her idea, he looked a little older then, possibly 6 or 7 as his childhood friend Seamus came over, a fellow Star Wars enthusiast he walked over and asked to duel, his mother tutted but allowed him to go get his saber from his room, he ran out and walked over to where Seamus was waiting, he drew his blade as Seamus merely grinned, Ben saw behind his back was that accursed Maul double bladed saber, Seamus had gloated for weeks after getting that…_

_Young Ben charged and Seamus unveiled his new toy as he used one blade to parry whilst the other whipped around and smacked him on his arse, he yelped as he turned and went wide eyed at seeing the unfamiliar weapon, by now most of the street's kids. (About 7 or 8 in total) had gathered for the fight, they couldn't get enough of these little playfights. Young Ben spun the blade in his hand as he circled his foe, he swung to test his fighting style a few times before throwing himself in the thick of it. He swung the saber over his head and stopped the blade mid swing, watching Seamus struggle to get the weapon back into control as he brought it back to his front, spinning it around himself in an attempt to intimidate, only succeeding in slapping himself in the head, the others giggled and Ben grinned as he watched his younger self jump at Seamus, his opponent attempted to dodge but his large weapon stopped him from doing it quick enough as Ben brought the blade down on the handle and snuck it past his guard onto his chest. The childish cheers around him confirming the win, Seamus sulked as he turned and walked back to his house._

Why did that cause Seamus sorrow?

_The scene changed to his primary school, he was in Mrs Hartmann's Maths lesson when a knock on the door showed his dad, he nodded to Ben who brought out a red bag and started handing bags of sweets to his friends and class mates._

_He was leaving._

_His three best friends, Seamus, Paul and Alice hugged him and wished him luck as he gave the bag to Mrs Hartmann as he picked up his knapsack and walked out of his school for the last time. He and his dad headed home to pack the last of the items onto the moving van. They then all left in dad's Renault to pastures new, leaving their old home in Weymouth… far behind._

His cheek was wet, he brought his hand up to discover a few tears were leaking, he wiped them away as he thought about Weymouth, he was only there seven years of his life, but it was his home, he never really took to the north as well as the beaches of the Weymouth cove.

_He stood in front of his second and last primary school, a much smaller place than his old one down south, but living in a little village like this, it had to be expected. He walked through the gate for the first time, parents smiling at the newcomer, his mum embracing him and telling him (as always) to be good, but the kids skirted around him or gave him weird looks as he walked across the playground. The secretary was waiting for him outside the large building to his left._

_"Welcome to our school Ben, I think you'll like it here" she said, smiling at him, Ben merely smiled weakly at her in response, he already disliked it here, the place was colder than the south, it was always overcast and it was raining… on his first day, if that wasn't an omen, then what else?_

_"Alright kids, let's head inside" said the secretary as the kids lined up, moving inside in single file, they each had individual coat racks and a place to store lunch boxes, Ben didn't have a coat rack assigned yet so he had to leave it on the lunch box cupboard. He walked in to the large room of the classroom where all the students were already sat, waiting on the teacher who sat at her desk. She peered up at him in surprise._

_"Why aren't you in your seat?" she asked_

_"Umm, I'm new here miss" he said quietly_

_She frowned and looked at her register and realization dawned on her._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot we were getting a new student today, class; I'd like you to meet our newest member: Ben Smith from the south" said the teacher, all Ben could do was smile and hope he made a good impression, everyone looked at him curiously as he was shown to a table with three people sat at it._

_"Ben, this is Harper, Josh and Stephanie, they're your year group" said the teacher as they nodded at him and in Harper's case, he reached his hand out and he shook Ben's hand._

_"Hey there, so, what's the south like?" Asked Harper_

_They talked for a small while until the teacher gave them their tasks to do, in their years case, it was maths._

_"Always maths, always" groaned Ben_

_"I know, it's terrible" said Harper_

_"Ayah this question is hard" said Ben "Miss?" he motioned over to her and was about to tell her the problem when she yelled at him._

_"I'm sorry Mr Smith but what was that?" she thundered_

_"Umm, I asked for help?" he asked, scared at her change in demeanour_

_"Not that, what you did with your hand!" she yelled_

_Ben repeated the motion to himself, he flexed his fingers in a "over here" motion, he and his friends did it to ask for the teacher all the time back down south._

_"What's wrong with that Miss? I always do it" said Ben_

_"Well it's rude and I never want to see you do it again. Understood?" Asked the teacher angrily._

_"Yes Miss" said Ben, scared that his first day was screwed up already._

That wasn't that rude…

_The scene changes to his house in his village, he watched as his younger self paced his room, he was about to start secondary school, he worried about going there, it's where his future might change, for better or worse, he knew not._

_Ben yearned to speak to himself, to assure him that it was alright, but even then it would have been a lie, he remembered secondary school, it had been a living hell. But he was forced to watch the painful memories, the memory of his first day, everyone so scared as to what the day held, the first week or so was alright, no enemies, no bullying. But it all changed after the art kerfuffle. He was the dedicated tour guide of their form: Newton, because he knew the place fairly well after walking through the place a few times so he didn't get lost (Which failed as a couple days later he got lost trying to find his French lesson) but as he led about 25 people in his form up three flights of stairs, he realised that he was going the wrong way._

_"Umm guys, I was looking at the wrong square, we need to be upstairs in the other area" said Ben sheepishly as the group groaned as they climbed down the stairs, most muttering 'idiot' as they got to the lesson about 5 minutes late._

_Then the bullying started soon after._

_It first started in History then next day, a simple paper ball, then another, then another. He turned to see three culprits: Niall, Alex and Liam. They grinned at him and feigned interest at what the teacher was saying, then when he turned back, three more hit him in the head, the teacher turned and seeing the mass of paper around Ben, demanded that he put it in the bin, deaf to the explanation they were thrown at him. He hurled the paper in the bin and sat back in his seat, as the intercom buzzed for lunch, he looked at the three and saw them fist bumping._

Arseholes, they got their comeuppance…Or at least, one did.

_Year 9, the office of the head of their year, if you were in here, you were either; A: in deep shit. B: You did good. Or C: Meetings… This meeting for him was B and the bullies was all A. The head of year stood before them, a small lady but if you got on her bad side, she would send you scurrying for cover sharpish._

_"I am sick, of seeing you three in my office, because of yet another transgression against Mr Smith, Liam, you have been doing this not only to Ben but to other, younger students in this school, you as leader will take the brunt of this punishment… you are being expelled from this school" she said_

_He merely shrugged and leaned on the wall, a expression of indifference on his face as his friends got a weeks after school detentions. She dismissed them and turned to Ben._

_"Hopefully, that's the last you have to worry now Mr Smith" she said warmly to him._

_What she didn't know, is she had inadvertently kicked over the hornet's nest._

_Because most of the guys in his year were friends with Alex, Niall or Liam… and that poisoned their minds against the young Ben, they then proceeded to make his life hell for the next two and a half years. In particular two memories stood out from the throng of which he was forced to endure._

_The first was a paintball trip, an end of year present by their tutor, an old army captain. It was pissing it down with rain. It was Newton and Tennyson from Year 9 and 8 in teams, Ben was put into the year 8 team because the year 9 team all wanted to shoot him, it went fairly well until the second to last game. He was shooting from a watch tower over their base; he got hit in the shoulder, he walked down the slippery steps towards the safe zone where the people who were hit went. He slipped and hit the wood, hard, as he got back to his feet, there was a crossfire between his team and the year 9 team, he got caught in it and went down, he watched his team lose and they went to the safe zone, he got up and heard someone laugh and chatter behind him, he turned to see most of the year 9 team in front of him, he recognised Alex point at him to his mates and then they all let rip at him for a long time until the wardens intervened, afterwards, he had bruises galore, some of which bled and a burning hatred for many of the people in his year, they taunted him about that all through year 10 and 11, hoping he would react._

_Then the second one materialised, he was walking down a long corridor to go to English when a bathroom door opened to his right and he was grabbed by hands as he was hauled into the toilets, he recognised all three of the perpetrators: Rob, Jordan and Jack. Ben fought the entire way as they carried him to a cubicle, when Jack went to open the door, he punched Rob in the balls and bolted for the door, he almost got out when Jordan grabbed his arm, Ben head butted him in the face and ran away from the toilets and Ben got in trouble for fighting back._

No justice…

_Only a few things kept him sane, his family, some friends he had made (not many) who weren't prejudiced against him, and cadets. He loved cadets, he loved the camaraderie, the friends he made there and the trips. His favourite were the trips to the shooting alleys. They were given marksmen rifles and told to hit the targets, Ben didn't do too hot on his first couple of visits but eventually he became a crack shot thanks to his friend Adam._

_But even so, he could only endure that wretched school until he could finally go to college._

_He walked down the entrance corridor into the college for the first time, his grades from school were bad, terrible even, the only pass he got was from Science. But the college allowed him in to get his GCSE's in Maths and English, at the end of the first year, he got his English but his Maths eluded him. In the second year he got his Maths and was allowed to continue onto AS, he made some good friends during the year, including Josh Popple, Leon and Nick. At the end of the year, Nick proposed that they go to Florida to relax for a holiday, they all agreed and so in 2010 they went to Florida._

_They arrived within 9 hours, jet lagged, tired and burning from the hot sun, they packed into the air con filled cars and travelled to their hotel near the beach. Nick, who had been here before, led them to their rooms._

_"Here we are lads, welcome to paradise" said Nick_

_"I wish paradise was a bit less hot, I'm bloody boiling" said Ben_

_"Well, that's because you don't usually go outside" said Nick, grinning as Ben flipped the bird at him._

_"What do you want to do lads?" Asked Nick_

_"Maybe head to the pool, a nice dip to cool down" said Leon_

_"I'll have what he's having" said Ben from the bead_

_"Damn, stop complaining about the heat mate" said Nick, shaking his head_

_"Two things my friend, one: I'm British, I reserve the right to complain at the weather. Two: You don't have the Niagara Falls going down your back" said Ben_

_"Oh that's charming that is" said Popple as he flopped down onto his bed. _

_"Alright, you ladies stay here all holiday, I'm going to go get a drink and meet ladies" said Nick as he walked out._

_"Good for you, we'll be here waiting for you to fall down due to heatstroke" said Leon_

_Leon grabbed the TV remote from the bedside table and turned on the telly, he flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch._

_"Jewellery sale, house hunting, weather, officer shot in Atlanta, ah movies!" said Leon as he put on a generic action movie, the protagonist assaulting a complex single-handedly to stop the terrorists and get the girl._

_"Oh how cliché" muttered Ben_

_"Ah, something to watch" said Leon_

_"Meh" said Ben as he fell asleep._

If only we knew then what was going to happen, we might've gotten out of there in time.

_Ben awoke to the sounds of panic, he looked around to see Popple and Leon in an argument with Nick._

_"-got to go" said Leon_

_"What about safe zones?" Asked Popple_

_"You guys are overreacting, it's just a bunch of crazies" said Nick_

_"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Asked Ben as he got off the bed._

_"Well, at least sleeping beauty is up" muttered Nick_

_"Can it Nick, on the news, the countries gone crazy, people rioting in the streets, people on drugs" said Popple_

_"Yay, more riots" said Ben sarcastically _

_"We need to go to a safe zone before the rioters get here" said Popple_

_"Well, I'd rather not stick around for a bunch of psychopaths smashing our stuff 'cause they're high" said Ben_

_"Then let's go" said Popple as he grabbed his suitcase, Leon joined them and as they left, Nick followed, muttering all the while. They walked out onto the street to see people running away from something further down the street._

_"Now would be a very good time to leave" said Ben as they jogged away from the mass of flesh moving towards them. They followed the sounds of sirens and helicopter rotors towards the safe zone, they were almost there when they came across a body. _

_"Oh god!" whispered Leon_

_"Poor bastard" said Nick_

_"Hang on, look at his clothes, he was a police officer" said Popple_

_They got closer and saw he was indeed a police officer, there was a gunshot wound to his chest and dried blood caked the shirt._

_"Rest in peace" said Ben as he went to walk past it, that's when the officers eyes opened._

_"What the hell?!" Yelled Nick as he jumped back, away from the corpse that surveyed them all. It stared at Nick as it got shakily to its feet and reached a hand towards him, Nick moved backwards, staring at the dead man trying to grab him. _

_"HEY MUDAK!" Shouted Popple_

_It turned its head at the noise and shambled towards Popple, ignoring the others as it moved towards its prey._

_"Hey, his guns still in the holster!" Shouted Leon_

_The Beretta was safely nestled in the officers holster, the trick was to get it out... Popple lured it towards a table as Leon tried getting close and unclipping the holster, the thing reached for Popple as Leon got the holsters top off, he grabbed the pistol and hauled himself back as the creature noticed him, clawing at him, he raised the gun and aimed at the officer and pulled the trigger._

_Nothing happened._

_"Why's it not working?" Shouted Leon_

_"Throw it here!" Shouted Ben, he caught the weapon by the barrel as he checked the weapon over, sure enough, the safety was on. He flicked it off and fired at the corpse, shooting it in the gut. It staggered but refused to completely die._

_"Hit it! Hit it again!" Shouted Nick_

_Ben aimed at the heart and fired, it swayed but still stayed standing._

_"Why isn't it dying?!" Yelled Leon_

_"Fuck this" muttered Ben as he emptied the clip into the monstrosity, the creature fell from the weight of the rounds before the last bullet went through its skull, it twitched and remained still, Ben checked the body and searched for ammo, he found one clip and a flashlight, he nodded to the others and pocketed the weapon as they hurried to the army base just down the street, as they approached, floodlights lit them up like they were on a stage, weapons being cocked were heard from behind the lights._

_"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Yelled Popple_

_"Hold, men, are you human?" Asked a voice_

_"Of course I'm human, I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't you daft twat" Shouted Popple_

_"Charming, lights off!" shouted the voice and the lights dimmed to reveal a row of soldiers aiming M16's or M4 Carbines at them._

_"Holster your weapons, they're civvies" said the man who spoke to them, a sergeant, his name slide said JACKSON, D _

_"Cheers for that" said Ben as he walked towards the line of soldiers, he led the quartet past the line to the waiting lines of refugees, waiting to board helicopters._

_"Oh screw that" said Leon_

_"What?" Asked Popple_

_"By the time we get to the choppers, they'll all be full" said Nick_

_"So, what now?" Asked Ben_

_"We get the hell outta dodge, keep moving, find a better place to lay our heads" said Nick_

_"Well, the only base I know of is in Georgia, that's Fort Benning" said Ben_

_"That's a start" said Nick _

_"Well, I'm staying with the choppers and the men with big guns, so if you're going then it's been nice knowing you" said Popple _

_"Hey Popple come on" said Nick_

_"Sooka please! I'm not marching into the mouth of hell, because you guys have no patience" said Popple_

_"I understand, take care of yourself Popple" said Ben_

_"Take care lads, I'll see you in the safe zone" said Popple as he was herded into the line by more refugees._

_"So… Fort Benning?" Asked Leon_

_"Yep" said Ben as he led them to the line and the sergeant watching the road._

_"Hey Sergeant!" Yelled Ben_

_"Yeah?" Asked the sergeant_

_"Any chance we can borrow a vehicle? We want to try our luck on the road" said Ben _

_"Sure, but you aren't taking a humvee, we need all vehicles with weapons on them, you can take a Land Rover that we keep for the civvies in the base" said the Sergeant_

_"Cheers, see you in the next life" said Ben as they retrieved said vehicle. _

_"Stay safe lads!" Shouted Ben as they powered down the road, out of the city._

Into the mouth of hell, we march…

_The Land Rover ran out of gas just as they were about to reach the fort, the vehicle rolled to a stop by a graveyard of cars as the last dregs were burnt up._

_"Great, fan-fucking-tastic, we're stuck in the middle of bloody nowhere!" Exploded Nick_

_"Calm down lad, we're almost there, it's just over that hill according to this map" said Ben as he unfurled his map onto the dashboard._

_"Alright, still have that pistol?" Asked Leon_

_"Yep, should come in handy if the freaks attack" said Ben_

_"Right, let's get to it" said Leon as they exited the car, the three jogged up the side of the hill to what they thought was their haven._

_"Good god" murmured Leon as he reached the top of the hill_

_"What?" Asked Nick_

_"Oh no" said Ben as he joined them to see the massive Fort under siege by freaks, the fence was being torn apart by the sheer weight of the horde. _

_"Can they hold out?" Asked Leon_

_"I don't know" said Nick_

_"Hold on, look over there" said Ben pointing at a entryway that was left wide open._

_"Which stupid spud left that open?!" Spluttered Nick_

_"I don't know but let's hope they don't notice it" said Leon_

_"Nope, too late" said Nick as the herd broke off from the fence, which was left dangling sideways as they poured into the fort from the open entry point, the defenders at the gate had no chance as the dead fell on their flank, their screams rang in the air as the trio watched._

_"We need to go, we need to go now!" said Ben as some of the corpses started shambling towards them, they high tailed it down the slope and ran towards the vehicles. They checked each car, only three worked and they were all in the middle of the throng. _

_"What now?" Asked Leon frantically _

_"We need to move these cars!" Said Nick_

_"We don't have time!" Shouted Ben_

_"Not if you keep bitching about it!" Bellowed Nick as he moved towards a police car and struggled to move it, They succeeded in moving it as a horde appeared over the hill._

_"Shit, hide!" Hissed Ben as they moved into cover, he went down the road with Leon and hid by a large van, they didn't see where Nick went, then a honk of a horn was heard and a loud curse as they heard screams, Nick was screaming for their help, Ben peeked around the corner of the van to see more and more corpses crowding the car. He turned and shook his head at Leon, they ran from the place, soon only the groans of the dead were heard as they ran. _

He was a good mate, arrogant and over-confidant, but a good mate.

_He moved away from the campsite where he and Leon had been previously, now he was the last one left, the last of his friends._

No stop that. Popple might be alive.

_Well, he had all these new toys and he had to get out of here, not that he didn't trust the Lieutenant but he did kill one of his men. That's enough to make a man a mite onerous._

_He travelled for a few days, meeting neither humans nor walkers until he came to small military camp, in it was a humvee with no ammo, the camp was ransacked, but in the humvee was something he never thought he would see in his life._

_A Barrett M82 Anti Material rifle._

_This was his dream weapon, the only drawbacks of this were its weight and the noise of the shot. But he could use it once right? He drove the car to a nearby gorge, the gas tank empty, probably why it was abandoned, if it had hardly any fuel it was little more than a waste of space. He took his bag of goodies and his rifle over to a rock that seemed sturdy and offered a great view into the valley below. He slipped the safety off, took off the scope caps and checked the area, he saw a pristine cerulean lake, the odd walker was roaming around near the woods. He continued checking the area and saw a Winnebago with a person standing on it, he checked to the side and saw what looked like a camp set up beside it. He checked the area around him for walkers and saw none._

I couldn't continue on my own any longer, I hadn't eaten in a couple of days, and I didn't want to travel alone anymore, who knows what could happen to me? Sod it, might as well try.

_He looked down at a walker that was near him, he remembered Adam's training and sighted it at 160 meters below him, he took aim and after making sure the butt was comfortably in his shoulder, fired._

BOOM!

Ben awoke with a start as the sound echoed around the area, that was a gunshot, and not the one from his hazy dreams. Next to him was Dale who, after checking he was coherent and sane again, uncuffed him. He had to join the battle that was taking place outside.


End file.
